Happy Birthday, Sasukekun
by Girl of Light Writer
Summary: She decides to sacrifice what she wants for him. The Ultimate Sacrifice. Her pain in her heart causes her to do what’s best for him causing her to lose herself in the process, officially separating herself from him for good. SasuSaku small ItachiSakura
1. A Girl Who Lost Her Purpose Her Purpose

Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun!

Girl of Light Writer: Aniecä Sophistica

Summary: All Sakura has ever wanted was her love for Sasuke to be returned. Upon his 16th birthday, she decided to stop all the hostility within him. She decides to sacrifice what she wants for him. The Ultimate Sacrifice. Her pain in her heart causes her to do what's best for Sasuke causing her to lose herself in the process, officially separating herself from Sasuke for good. However, the problem becomes that Sasuke always did love her so when she disappears and there is no way for her to return, sending him into darkness. She accidentally makes him what she had to save him from when she began. She shows him that what he is doing is wrong and it's his fault. Angst/Romance. Sasuke X Sakura also Itachi X Sakura.

A/N: This is somehow become my absolute favorite story. I really had to stop myself from writing it constantly. I like that transition, the setup and how the story is so real. I really did love it. It's my absolute favorite story. I really did enjoy. I mean how else could I write **almost 70,000 words in 18 days?** That must be a record. I thought that was impossible and that's also not working on nay of my real work days.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, I do own this storyline.

**Begun on January 2, 2007 8:00pm. Finished: February 20, 2007 12:08am. **

Key: ∆ (Place Change) ∆ - ¤ (Time Frame or Zone Change) ¤ - VP: Viewpoint Change – Ж (Flashback) Ж

_I learned and interesting fact, the jutsu to transport places is called the Body Flicker Technique which everyone in the anime seems to use to appear and disappear. _

◊ (1: A Girl Who Lost Her Purpose :: Her Purpose) ◊

∆ (Konoha) ∆ - ¤ (Age 16) ¤ - VP: 3rd Person

"Sakura, are you alright? You seem, down." Naruto said taking a seat next to her.

"Sasuke." She said mumbling.

"We tried, we can't bring him back." Naruto said.

"I know, he'll return, on his 16th birthday. I know it." She told him.

"If you're sure." He said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I am."

"Then what are you going to get him?" He asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I know he'll never love me so I'm just going to give up on him."

"Sakura…" He said.

"It's alright Naruto. I'll be fine. I promise you. I will be." She said.

"Alright Sakura, I hope you're right."

"I'll get him a gift though. I mean it's only fair, it is his 16th Birthday." Naruto nodded.

"16 is a great number to be, huh Sakura?" She nodded.

"It is." She said. She climbed off of the wall and proceeded to her home.

She sat down on her bed and rested her eyes. What's Wrong? Inner Sakura asked.

'I don't have a purpose anymore.' Sakura answered.

Eh, sure you do. Sakura rolled her eyes.

'No I don't have one.'

Yeah, you do. Inner Sakura argued with her. Everyone does, or they'd die.

'I just gave up on mine, so I'll die soon. I need a purpose.' Sakura explained.

What was your purpose again? Inner Sakura asked. Something to do with Sasuke, right.

'You're a genius.' Sakura related to herself sarcastically. 'I wanted to do whatever I could to make Sasuke happy, no matter what, I would. That was my purpose in life. My only purpose, now it's gone. He can't love me so there's no use making him happy if he won't love me for it.'

Depressing. Sakura rolled her eyes at herself. So what do you plan to do?

'If I knew, I wouldn't be wondering. I feel so hopeless.' Sakura related again.

Surely you have another purpose, please say you do. Sakura laughed.

'Yeah I do, to keep Naruto company and help him accomplish his goals as well as help Sasuke with his.' Inner Sakura celebrated the newfound knowledge.

See, I told you. You still have a purpose. Inner Sakura mocked her.

'Oh wait, Naruto has already reached his goals. Tsunade is training him as we speak to be the next Hokage. He'll clearly be the best. I'm the one holding him back by depressing him too.' She yelled at herself.

Oh. Not good. Sakura cried. Inner Sakura was sympathetic to herself since they both had lost their purpose.

Sakura's mom walked into the room upon hearing her daughter crying. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Her mom asked.

"I don't have a purpose any more." She was confused.

"Everyone has one, you just are yet to discover it. Your purpose now is to find a good purpose. That is your purpose. Now go back to sleep and think about what your purpose or goal in life will be."

"I had a purpose, it's just gone now."

"You mean the traitor Uchiha?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's my purpose."

"Did he love you?" She asked.

"No. That's why I no longer have a purpose."

"Don't you have any others? I mean everyone has more then one goal in life. What happens when you reached that one?" She asked.

"My goal was to do whatever I could to make Sasuke happy, and to make him love me." Sakura said crying.

"You need to move on Sakura, he's a traitor and he'll be killed if he comes back. You have to let go."

"I've let go. I assure you. It's not having a purpose that upsets me."

"I'm surprised that you were so easy to let go." She said.

"It's taken me four years, trust me, it was definitely not easy." Sakura said harshly.

"I understand. It may take you a while to find your purpose but if you need help don't be afraid to ask." Her mom said.

"Thanks but I don't think I can find a new purpose."

"If you accept that that's the only possible purpose you have in life you might as well die. You're saying that he is your life and only through him can you life. It's useless to love someone who can't love you back Sakura." Her mom said.

"Don't I know that owe too well." Sakura said.

"You said you let go but you're admitting that he's the only thing there for you. That isn't letting go Sakura." Her mom said.

"Fine, I have lost my purpose and it clearly, clearly won't come back. Morever, it clearly doesn't want to come back." Sakura returned to crying as her mom left.

"I'll leave a little gift with you that might help you. It's quite powerful but I know you'll do good with it." Her mom left the room. "Here, it's a family jutsu that we never use because it's so powerful but I'm sure that you can find good purpose for it." Sakura nodded but left the scroll closed on her desk.

"Thanks but I don't think I'm good enough to do it. How should someone who has no purpose at all be able to find a purpose for a jutsu that has none either. It's useless." Sakura figured.

"Alright, but keep it safe." Sakura nodded putting it in a vault where she kept other precious things to her in.

"A Jutsu of my family, interesting but it has no real purpose and I'm not the best one to give anything. Especially myself, a purpose." Sakura said returning to crying.

I want to read the scroll. I can find it a purpose. Inner Sakura said through the tears of herself.

Her mind wondered on the scroll while her body cried in tears about her lost of purpose. She was dying inside, slowly, without a purpose.

I want to read it! Inner Sakura yelled. Sakura giving up in her tears opened the vault and looked at the scroll.

"It's empty." Sakura said looking at the scroll. The scroll was indeed blank.

Man, that was fixed. Inner Sakura complained.

"When you're ready, you are able to read it." Her father said in the doorway.

A Jutsu Protected Scroll, must be a good jutsu if it's protected like that. Inner Sakura said.

"Yeah, it must be." Sakura agreed with herself.

"When you think of a purpose for a family jutsu, it will show itself to you. Just make sure it's a good purpose. You don't need a purpose having to do with an evil jutsu."

"I'm dying." Sakura said after her father had left.

That means I am too. Inner Sakura said depressed as well now.

Sakura fell to sleep within her thoughts wondering about a purpose for herself.

¤ (Morning) ¤

Wake Up, I have it! Inner Sakura yelled in Sakura's head.

'What?' Sakura asked.

Who said you couldn't do everything you could for Sasuke? Inner Sakura asked herself.

'That makes no sense.' Sakura responded.

Sure it does. You help Sasuke, only secretly. Inner Sakura suggested.

'I guess I could but that means I'm not over him.' She said.

Who cares? You have a purpose! Again! Inner Sakura yelled.

'What about the scroll?' Sakura questioned.

It's purpose is obviously to help you do something for Sasuke, something huge. Inner Sakura answered smartly.

'I guess, let's see if that's a good purpose.' Sakura said opening the vault once again. There were letters and seals on the scroll this time.

Complicated. Inner Sakura said.

'It does look quite, complicated.' Sakura said.

Time Lock Jutsu. This Jutsu gives the user the ability to travel through time as long as they want and can return to their own time with only 2 weeks lapsing each time it is used. This jutsu only requires a the monkey biro seal on the back to be enlaced on the user's right arm. Inner Sakura read.

'What can I do with a Time Lock Jutsu?' Sakura asked.

What does Sasuke want? Inner Sakura asked her.

'He wants to revive his clan and his brother to be dead.' Sakura said not thinking about her words.

This is too easy! You go back in time and kill Itachi before he can kill Sasuke's clan! Inner Sakura yelled excited.

'Wouldn't that just be taking away his only two purposes?' Sakura asked concerned. 'You don't understand how it is to be without a purpose. He'll hate me if we take his purpose away from him.' Sakura said.

No Way! He probably won't even remember it all. He'll have new purposes by then. He'll have his family all back and he'll be happy. He'll be eternally grateful if he does remember. Inner Sakura assured her.

'Do you think it's a good motive?' Sakura questioned.

Saving a Boy from loneliness, not so much but it is an okay motive. Saving his entire clan and killing an evil prodigy and S-Class Traitor to Konoha. I believe that is a great purpose and great motive. Inner Sakura reassured her.

'I think so too.' Sakura said.

Now comes the plan of how we will accomplish this feat. Inner Sakura said.

'It's quite hard to do. Sasuke said that he graduated the academy at 7. Accomplished Chuunin at 10. Moreover, became an ANBU leader at 13. When do we go in?' Sakura asked.

You think it through. Inner Sakura said. Sakura nodded.

'I'll cloak myself as a 7 year old and keep all my abilities. Impressing him and I'll be able to grow up with him, as his friend, and fellow ninja. He won't suspect I'll kill him a few years in the future.' Sakura thought through.

How do you plan to show up in the village 13 years ago without being noticed? IS (Inner Sakura) asked.

'I cloak myself and change my appearance a tiny bit, I mean I'm only 3 so he won't be able to tell at all.'

True.

'I'll say my parents left me when I was little in the forest and I fell upon this village. I then decided to become a ninja because I had amazing abilities I only have used to take care of myself up until this point.'

That is a great identity.

'Thanks, I figure I have to come from somewhere.'

True. What will you look like?

'I'll have light blue colored hair with blonde highlights. Green eyes, of course.'

I like that identity for you. IS said.

'Me too.'

You're going to do great at this!

'Thanks. I know I will too.'

You'll be irresistible to him. Most likely he'll challenge you to fight you know what he'll do since he has all the same moves as Sasuke. He has the normal Sharingan making it easier and he's beginning his life as a ninja, he's probably Chuunin level when he graduates.

'I know what not to do to get an Uchiha too.'

Who knew that would come in handy some day? IS said jokingly.

Sakura sighed. 'Not me.'

Neither did I but you'll be a perfect girl for him. Strong, beautiful, and talented; what every Uchiha wants. Sakura was silent.

'Why doesn't Sasuke like me then? If Itachi likes me why doesn't Sasuke?' Sakura asked with tears in her eyes.

I'm not sure. IS said sympathetic to herself.

'What does that say about Sasuke?'

It says that Itachi is an appearance and strength focused being and Sasuke doesn't like your personality. Sakura was shocked and burst out into tears.

'So I have a horrible personality. Even I hate me!' Sakura cried.

I don't hate you. I'm just saying that Itachi is a jerk if he likes you so easily before truly knowing you. Sasuke got to know you and didn't like how you loved him for his looks. IS explained.

'I never thought that was such a horrible thing. I care about him beyond his looks. Why doesn't he like me?'

Maybe you're just not the one for him. IS said thinking logically.

'Whatever. I don't care I'm going to be spending a good few years with Itachi by his side if possible.'

You make it sound like a good thing. IS said worried.

'I don't know the younger Itachi. Sasuke said when he became an ANBU he changed so maybe if I could keep Itachi good, that would be good enough?' Sakura asked.

Maybe, but Sasuke could still have a grudge. IS said.

'Who knows, maybe I'll fall in love with Itachi.' Sakura said pathetically.

Yeah, don't do that. You will have to come back eventually you know, right? That wouldn't make the best consequences when you meet Sasuke again. IS warned her.

'True, but then again, I'll be living in the same zone as a Sasuke so maybe I can not by saving my chakra.' Sakura said.

You're not the same Sakura. Talk to Naruto. IS warned.

'Good idea, he should know what's going on.' Sakura said. She grabbed the scroll, stuffed it in her pocket, and transported herself into Naruto's office.

"Morning Sakura, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm leaving soon Naruto."

"When?" He asked.

"Two weeks before Sasuke's birthday."

"Why?"

"I was given a family jutsu and I'm traveling to the past. 13 years to be exact."

"Eh, why would you do that?"

"I'm saving Sasuke's Clan, and killing Itachi before he can hurt Sasuke." Sakura said strongly.

"Alright but won't that mess many things up?" He asked.

"No, the changes won't effect what will happen until that point. The things that will change will change on Sasuke's birthday, when I return."

"You can change all that in 2 weeks?" Naruto asked amazed.

"No, I can spend as much time as I want there and it only appears to be 2 weeks to everyone else. Amazingly so." She explained.

"How long are you spending there?" He asked.

"As long as it takes. Hopefully not long." She answered.

"What's the entire plan?" He asked.

"I'm going to have the appearance of a 7 year old. Impress a prodigy Uchiha into being my friend and teammate with all of my 16 year old ANBU Jounin techniques also passing my test to be a Genin in the procees."

"What's your appearance going to be because the real you will be there too?"

"I know. I'm going to be me except a little different wardrobe, nothing anyone's ever seen and I'll have light blue hair."

"Interesting." Naruto said. I nodded and smiled.

"It's definitely interesting."

"You seem happy about this." He said worried.

"Happy, yes."

"What ever for?" He asked.

"I have a purpose Naruto. A purpose is the most glorious thing to have. I almost lost mine. Now I have one." She hugged herself and collapsed into a chair.

"I'm glad you have one. I wasn't aware you lost it."

"When I gave up on helping Sasuke reach his goals I lost it but now I am."

"Aren't you just taking his purpose away from him, to give yourself one. Isn't that selfish?" Sakura frowned.

"I assured myself that he won't know what's going on. He'll find a new purpose for himself and I'll have accomplished mine."

"What will you do when you return then?" Naruto asked.

She stared at him. "I don't worry that far into the future. 3 weeks is going to seem like forever for me." She said sighing.

"I can see why." He said. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Of course, I'll have a glorious purpose again. Sasuke will have everything that made him so evil taken away and he'll be good. He'll have family and a great future."

"What about you?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about me, when I need a purpose, I'll find one." She assured him.

"Alright Sakura, but promise me that you won't alter the past too much."

"I'm going to stick down to the things I'm there for, I promise."

"Alright." Naruto however much he disliked how things use to be for him. He wanted things left like that. "Stay away from me in the past, alright?" She nodded.

"I'm trying to avoid Sasuke too. That'll be just too painful."

"Yeah, I understand. Good luck Sakura." Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto, see you soon."

"2 weeks?" He asked.

"Yeah, after this week, I'll leave. I'll be back 2 weeks as of Saturday." She said happily skipping off. She proceeded to her now friend, Ino's house.

She knocked on her door and told Ino the complete story. Ino was in shock. "You can't be serious?" Ino said.

"I am." Sakura answered.

"You're going to be the savior of the Uchiha Clan. You think Sasuke will love you for that."

"I know he won't." She said.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't get close to Itachi if Sasuke knows me. I have a whole different identity which is why you're going to help me disguise myself." She answered.

"Why are you going to look like?" Ino asked interested.

"Light Blue hair with blonde streaks."

"You're so not going to fit in." Ino said shaking her head.

"That's the point." Sakura said nodding.

"What?"

"I'm supposed to be a foreigner from no village. I'm supposed to look like no one anyone's ever seen before." Ino nodded understanding the concept.

"Like Itachi will trust a foreigner though." Ino said in doubt.

"I'm going to have the ability, strength and talent I do now and you're going to give me a look of beauty beyond no one's imagination back then, as well as I'm going to beat the Uchiha prodigy making him, and his probably girl liking self interested in me to no end." Sakura said confidently.

"That's genius Sakura, pure genius. A bit evil for my taste but I guess when you're playing an evil girl, you have to act evil."

"I have reason to believe that the young Itachi was one that was easily impressed by girls but was only interested in strength in his younger years but still impressionable to stay good."

"You don't mean that you're going to keep him alive because regardless of how he changes when you come back I don't think Sasuke will forgive him, Sakura." Ino said.

"I know that, I am planning on killing him. So that Sasuke won't leave to become stronger because he'll have no reason to." Sakura answered.

"I think you should talk to Sasuke before you leave."

"He'll be here on his birthday. I know it. Until then, I'm making my own mind up on these things." Ino was worried. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Ino nodded.

"Don't get yourself killed Sakura. Who knows what all that will affect?" Ino said.

"I promise I won't die." Sakura said.

"Good, say good-bye to Hinata before you leave. Naruto's taking her out on a date tonight and I'm going over to help her tonight."

"I will too promise." Ino nodded. Sakura ran off to the Hyuuga Complex and crashed into two people.

"Hey Sakura, how are you?" Tenten asked.

"I'm great. Shouldn't Neji be here?" Tenten laughed.

"He is, you're sitting on it." Sakura jumped off of him. He just glared.

"Sorry Neji. If you weren't so quiet, I'd know you were there." Sakura said.

"Hn." He said.

"Well I'll see you guys in three weeks."

"Where are you going?" Tenten asked.

"Don't worry about it. Far away."

"Oh. Well then see you. Wait a sec, isn't Sasuke's birthday that day?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving to get him the best present ever. I can't tell you what it is. I've only told two people about it. The last one is Hinata." They nodded and walked off.

"Bye." Tenten said.

"Yeah, sorry for crashing into you."

"It's fine, right Neji."

"Sure." He said. Sakura sighed. 'Neji was like Sasuke. How did Tenten get his attention? They are just teammates too. How ever did she do that?'

"If not for Sasuke's goals… He'd love you too… Sakura. Sasuke can't love… because… because it would endanger… you." Hinata said.

"How would you know?" Sakura asked turning to him.

"Believe it or… not… he talks to me… because I… understand… He tells me this." She said.

"He'd love me if not for his goals that endanger me?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Sakura hugged the girl and ran off.

"I'll help with your date tonight. See you then." Sakura didn't need anymore on the topic. That made her sure this is what she had to do. She had to change his purpose and goals. Then he'd love her.

She ran home and collapsed on her bed. She was so happy. He'll love you! That's great.

'I know. I'm so happy. I need to hurry up and accomplish it while I'm there.'

I know. I'll give you tips while we're there to speed it up. I was thinking about staying out of this. With this new news, I'll be sure to help.

'Thanks.'

Love waits for us soon. IS said happily.

'I know, so close, yet so far.'

Too Bad that it's going to be years in reality that we'll be waiting. IS said sadly.

'It'll be more then worth it to receive the love of Sasuke.' She said.

I agree. IS said happily.

'What now?' Sakura asked.

Naruto and Hinata's date. IS reminded her.

'Oh yeah, this is going to be great too.' Sakura screamed happily.

Make sure she doesn't where her jacket or pants. Bring her a dress. A pretty dress.

'Got it. I'm sure Ino is taking care of that though.' Sakura said.

She would look amazing in lilac; it matches her eyes after all. Colors that match your eyes always look good.

'Obviously.'

Fine, I'm not helping you any more.

'I know everything you know, so we'll be fine.'

I know, but I like to be included.

'Whatever, bye.' Sakura then ignored IS and proceeded to go to Hinata's place bring a lilac dress with her.

Sakura and Ino did Hinata's hair, dressed her ready. Ino gave her advice about how to handle the waiters and what to order. Sakura, well she gave her advise on how to get through time with Naruto and what to avoid and what to expect.

Hinata was gracious for their help. "What if… he asks me on another date?" Hinata asked.

"Then you go on another date." Ino said.

"Sakura will be gone won't she, Neji said she was."

"I am but Ino here will be able to handle with the preparation, right?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Of course Hinata, we'll make sure you're always ready for your date. Sakura will be with you in spirit."


	2. A Guy Who's Dead to Her :: Her Love

◊ (2: A Guy Who Is Dead to Her :: Her Love) ◊

∆ (In the Forest) ∆ - ¤ (Later That Day) ¤

Sasuke dragged his lifeless body through the forest. He was in so much pain, but he wasn't going to die. At least he hoped he wasn't because he needed to go back to Konoha, if not to be taken care of so he doesn't die than to say his final good-byes to her.

Everyone figured from the way he treated her, that he hated her. That was a complete and total lie. He loved her. He picked on her at first because everyone else did and later he did it to keep her away from him. Away from him as in, away from him… so that he wouldn't love her.

Why, you may ask is loving her so wrong to him? I will tell you. Loving is weakness, the person you love brings forth weakness that they may be used against you. He didn't have room for weakness, for he was and avenger. He loved her so thus, he couldn't endanger her life. Moreover, she was safe not being loved by him because loving him is painful. The further away he is, the better off she is even though inside, she's in pain, he knows. He is, as well, aware of this. This is how he knows.

So, here we are again. Sasuke, dragging his mangled, seemingly lifeless body through the forest in so much pain. Why hasn't anyone helped him yet? Another good question. This is of course, because his is a traitor of Konoha. Not only that but he is an S-Rank Missing Nin. He is wanted alive however since he holds valuable information as to Orochimaru's location and plans.

Another fact that may interest you is the fact that the reason said boy is dragging his mangled, and seemingly lifeless body through the forest is because he just barely just survived the destruction of the Sound Village and Orochimaru which as everyone knows, is a quite hard task to accomplish. Especially to said young boy, named Sasuke.

Sasuke, most likely at this very moment is wishing to be back in Konoha. He wants to be in the hospitals under the care of most likely, his love Sakura whom he cares for dearly but is unable to give her the same love in return because of said problems.

"My dear brother, what a pleasure it is to find you in this condition."

"Shut it." He said.

"No bro, it seems that when I told you to become stronger you went and did the opposite. I could kill you at this moment and you'd never have a chance to live again."

"I just killed Orochimaru; I need a chance to regain my chakra. Then I'll beat you soon enough." Sasuke answered.

"Unlikely, you will never beat with the strength you have now. And I doubt that anything you do in the next 2 and half weeks will prove you otherwise."

"I will, I promise you that."

"Sure, you can't kill me, not even in your dreams. Or have you forgotten that I controls those too." Sasuke glared at his brother and used his last remaining chakra to transport himself to the door of the best Med-Nin he knew, the one he could count on, the only on he could trust, and the only one that wouldn't kill him on sight.

Sakura was returning from helping Hinata with her date when she saw Sasuke laying unconscious on her doorstep she ran to him. "Sasuke, Sasuke, wake up." She called. She checked his pulse, it was regular and so was his heart. She could see he was breathing. She sighed. Chakra deprivation.

She picked up Sasuke's body as best she could and ran up the stairs and found an unused bedroom that no one would ever go in and laid him in it. After using a cleaning jutsu she laid him in the covers of the bed, and sat by his side.

Regardless to the fact that many would tell you she was stupid, or annoying; when it came down to it; she was neither. Sakura was very smart, which is why she didn't take Sasuke to the hospital. However, as anyone could expect, that was her thought but she knew that was an idiotic though.

He's there. Here, in our house. IS said excited.

'Don't hold your breath, he's unconscious.'

Then I'd recommend on staring at him until your parents get home or he wakes up. Either way, after that, you can't stare at him as you are now. 

'What do you mean?' Sakura asked, annoyed.

You know what I mean, so just stare until he starts to wake up or its 10pm. IS said.

'Alright,'

Are you going to tell anyone? Sakura asked.

'No, not yet. I'll be leaving soon enough. He'll probably be gone by then anyway. It's for the best.' Sakura said sadly. 'I wish it wasn't though.'

I know, I agree. IS countered.

Sakura got a bowl from her kitchen and a rag, laying it on Sasuke's head. 'He'll be alright.'

I know he will. Hopefully, he won't get himself killed. 

'I won't let him.'

You're going to be gone for two weeks. A death sentence on a traitor can be decided in two days. The next, he'd be killed. He could be dead before we return. Sakura shook her head.

'He's not that stupid. I know he won't get caught. I just hope he gets better soon.'

Yeah, true. He's quite smart. A Uchiha Prodigy. 

'like Itachi,' Sakura said.

Yeah, but I just wish that he was strong enough to beat Itachi without our help. Sakura laughed grimly.

'Help, we're doing his goals for him.' Sakura reminded herself.

I guess you're right. He'll have to find new ones. 

'I can't wait until we return, he'll love us.'

Sasuke's love, what I've always wanted. IS said sarcastically.

'It is. At least for me, and you're me, so shouldn't you agree?'

No, I have a different personality then you. My thoughts are that this isn't a fair way to alter our life for the better. 

'Ha, for the better, I'm spending 9 yrs of my life with Itachi, an Uchiha Prodigy, yes. But not the one I love. It's enough to be called the not better.' Sakura reminded herself.

Stop being so harsh on yourself. You deserve his love, you're right. 

'Thanks but I don't think influencing him like this is fair.'

No, it's not fair. If he loves you for helping him then yeah, if not then whatever. IS said sympathetic to how her outer self was feeling.

After awhile Sakura uncovered Sasuke from the blankets and healed some of the more visible cuts, scrapes, and bruises on his body. They were large and he should be dead, though he can't die. The reasons why for this… are one… he has goals… two… she loves him… he can't.

His body is a mess. IS pointed out.

'Yeah, but he's an avenger. It must happen.'

What do you think he just came from? 

'Itachi?'

No. I don't think so. 

'Orochimaru then, if it's not Itachi.'

Yeah, it's probably Orochimaru. 

'I hope that Sasuke wakes up soon.'

No you don't, if he stays silent then he won't be in danger. 

'Yes, but if I'm not here he'll be confused and probably accidentally get himself caught.'

Yeah, that's true. 

'Do you think my parents will let him stay here, when I leave?' Sakura asked, deep in thought.

Maybe, it never hurts to ask. 

'Yes it does. He could be turned in and killed. Don't you think that hurts?' Sakura asked angry.

Oh yeah. IS said. Sorry about that. 

'Don't apologize to me, apologize to Sasuke.'

He's asleep. 

'So?'

Ah, if we meet him again I will surely apologize to him. 

'We'll see him again, but I don't recommend apologizing to him when he's 3.'

If he's three that's the best time to tell him. IS snickered. He won't get it. 

'Be nice, I'm going to get some dinner. Quiet.' Everything went silent in the world of Sakura's mind as Inner Sakura had decided to honor her own request and remain dormant.

Sakura, as quietly as possible got from her seat and exited the room. "Where you to?" A voice asked. She stopped mid-step and turned around on the only ground bound foot to see him with a smirk on her face.

"I'm going to have dinner, would you care for some?"

"If you wouldn't mind bringing it to me."

"No problem," She left closing the door quietly behind her and sighed.

He probably awoke while you were talking with me. IS said.

'Yeah, it's your fault.'

Don't blame me, go make your dinners! IS commanded.

'Right.' Sakura said nodding and walking to the kitchen. She made them some chicken and rice since all they had was a lot of meat, and a lot of rice her combinations being a bit limited. She soon returned.

Sasuke was asleep, or so it seemed. She didn't expect him to be. He opened his eyes. As expected, he was just resting. She handed him his bowl and sat down, thinking he wouldn't mind company.

"Won't your family notice if you're not eating with them and in here?" He asked.

"They won't be home for another 4 or 5 hours. Being the ninja they are, they're out until around 10 every night." He nodded understanding her concept but not having felt the same thing since his family was obviously dead.

"You get lonely?" He asked, curiously.

"No, I spend most days with Ino and Hinata. Which surprisingly enough Hinata has a date for the evening. Ino, as expected has one on this fine Tuesday Night."

Hinata's date sparked and interested. "Who?"

"Ino or Hinata?" She asked to clarify.

"Both could prove interesting," He answered. Back to being short on words.

"Shikamaru and Ino are going to have a family dinner together; it's not really a date but Ino considers it one since it's a big step in their relationship."

"She's going to marry him?" Sakura nodded. He didn't seem to care though.

"Hinata's finally got the date she's always wanted." Sasuke seemed lost. "Naruto, apparently Naruto wised up and realized how kind she's always been to him. He asked her out so it proves to be the talk of the town, with Naruto being close to becoming Hokage and all."

"He managed to?" He asked.

"In lack of better phrasing, yes, he managed to. He worked hard to become Hokage. Really hard, everyday we worked on everything he needs to know about how the village runs and such." Sakura answered.

"That's good." Sakura nodded. She had finished her food quite quickly while he had barely ate anything. He noticed her looking at the food.

"How long have I been out?" He asked.

"An hour maybe, not long. Yet again, I'm not sure how long you were on my doorstep for, it could be a while."

"It was around noon when I stumbled upon Itachi and came here for escape after being pretty much dead from my last fight." She seemed worried, he noted. "I should be alright though. I just have zero chakra and will probably be killed soon. Seeing as someone will soon find me."

"Most likely not, the wake up at 5am and are out until 10pm so as long as you don't wake them while they are sleeping you can stay as long as you want."

"You make it sound as though you aren't going to be here."

"I'm not."

"Where are you going? A mission or something."

"I guess you can say that. I'm leaving Friday Night. I'll be gone for two weeks returning that Saturday Morning."

"My birthday," He stated. She nodded being quite aware of that day's importance.

"I'll be back. Regardless though, you're free to stay here." She said.

"I really don't have much of a choice do I?"

"Not in your state, if you tried to leave you'd probably be caught and be killed." She reminded.

"True, and you're fine with me being here."

"Yeah, as long as my parents don't find you." He looked around the room. "It's a spare room down the hall from my room. It hasn't ever been used or cleaned until before I brought you in here so they won't check in the room. If you stay quiet until they fall asleep and leave for work you should be fine."

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." She said.

"Do any of the others know?" She shook her head.

"Good, keep it that way." She nodded, honoring his request.

Sasuke had an over whelming want to tell her how much she meant to him. Being in her home, protected by her, being taken care of her, it was too much for him just to say the idle two words 'thank you' to her. He wanted to return the three words she had said to him upon his departure. However, her safety, his goals both lay in the gap in the chain. If he changed the words and stressed their relationship, it would snap and both would be lost. It was a risk he wasn't willing to take. He could wait, and hopefully so could she. After all, she had waited until now, hadn't she?

Sakura hurt being in the presence of Sasuke. She wanted to move on, she did. Her heart, however; did not wish to move on to other guys. Her heart truly was in love with him. Moreover, now she couldn't stop her pain from her heart because of that love. Her heart ached for something that she couldn't hope to have until she returned. She wished that it wouldn't seem like so much time between those two weeks but it was 9 years, and that was a long time to relive; an extremely long time in actuality.

"I need to continue working on my so-called 'mission'." She said.

"What do you mean so-called? Is it or isn't it?"

"Define mission."

"Do you get paid?"

"Define paid."

"Money." He answered the blankness this conversation proved to hold.

"No, in other ways, yes, it does."

"Is it through the Hokage?"

"I guess, sort of. It's in partiality, if you think about it for Naruto, but it's not assigned." He was confused.

"What is it Sakura?"

"It's a journey." She answered plainly. That was the word to describe their conversation, plain. There was no use of verbs, adjectives, adverbs or nouns, only vocabulary terms. It was a depressing thing to describe.

"For what?"

"To complete a few goals of my own. To complete my purpose."

"I was unaware that you had such a large goal and purpose."

"You'd be surprised and unaware because so was I until lately which is why I'm leaving on such short notice. I don't want to wager away my time before I complete my goals."

"Is that an accusation, Sakura?" He asked.

"Is that?" She asked in return.

"You've become quite good at this."

"You're losing your touch."

"Only because I've been in jail for 3 years." He answered. "No conversation there."

"You're excused, now I'm returning to work on my plans for my journey. Call if you need something." She said walking out.

Sakura had obviously changed. Was the new Sakura for the better or worst was Sasuke's thoughts. He himself was quite unsure. She stood up to him, posed a threat. Was her being stronger and not the annoying girl he use to know, a good thing or bad. That meant that he was the cause of her change, it also meant it was his fault. But did this mean that the girl he loved was gone? He hoped not.

Sakura laid in her bed, questioning the conversation that had just happened. She had adapted his way of talking, accusing someone of something in every other sentence. How she did this? She wasn't sure. She hadn't been around him in 3 years, it's not like she was back from spending 9 years with Itachi.

Itachi… Sasuke's brother. If Sasuke knew what she was about to do… well if he knew. She most likely would be stopped before she could do it… this is why he didn't know. This is why… she wouldn't tell him. She laughed at the fact that she would in theory, have quite a big effect on how she grew up. A positive thing about this conversation is this was a springing new personality that her new self would have. It would match Itachi's personality well, since he, was quite like Sasuke.

A new thought came to play in her mind, what would her new name be? She had thought of a new name for herself yet. A girl of 7, no parents, and a talented ninja with light blue hair and blonde streaks. Her name had to be Unique, new, something unheard of.

A name eh? 

'Yeah, a name.'

A name that has to do with her personality. Her last name is a generalization she made about herself. 

'She has eyes of green, so Midora is her last name. Her whole family has green eyes, that being her main trait.' Sakura decided.

How about we take it from you. You're named after your hair, so her name could be Sora meaning Sky. 

'Ah, I get it, sky blue. That's genius.'

Thank you, I pride myself in not being stupid. 

'I like it Midora Sora.' Sakura said happily.

It's quite unique, like you wanted. Sakura nodded happily with her new name that she would be called for 9 years of her weirdly 23 total years alive, self.

'Yeah, I'll take a nap. I've got plans to do tomorrow.'

While Sakura slept Sasuke had gotten up to see if she was alright, her being quiet and all to find her passed out on the ground. He changed his appearance of that into any normal townsperson, picking her up and walking, undiscovered into the town.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" An annoyed Ino said to the man. She jumped seeing the girl the 20 year old guy was holding in his arms.

"Yes, she needs to be taken care of. She passed out, I'm not sure who she is or what happened but obviously she needs care." He said.

"Of course, thank you."

"Done Lee." He answered. She nodded. Ino took care of Sakura. Don Lee stayed to make sure the girl was okay. "How is she?"

"I'm not sure but I think she may have a possibly harmful virus that is taking control of her body. She's slowly weakening but she should be fine." He nodded and left the girls alone.

Sakura returned later in the day. She had turned out she had signed herself out as being a med-Nin. She returned home to check on Sasuke who was still sitting there. She walked on with a cheerful face on. "How have you been? Somehow I ended up in the hospital."

He nodded. "I know; I took you there. You passed out. You are aware of your condition." She stuck her hand out.

"I don't care, so refrain from telling me." He sighed but nodded knowing she wouldn't listen to reason. "You just may want to be careful on your journey." He warned.

"It's basically visiting a family member, Sasuke. Nothing dangerous or harmful about it, you're becoming annoying yourself." He rolled his eyes and she sat down in the chair. Soon she returned to sleep. He was amazed that her condition was this bad.

Ж (Flashback) Ж

"What's wrong with her?" Done Lee asked not sure of what Ino had just told him.

"It's a virus that is contained in old family jutsu though I'm not aware of her having one but regardless of that it's eating her chakra and she will be quite tired. It's best that she not sit down much. It's actually not even from using a jutsu it's from too much preservation of chakra, once she's active again, she should be fine. It could also be a preparatory stage to a family jutsu. Either or, but she's going to be tired unless she stays active." He nodded understanding, somewhat.

"I understand thank you for helping with her." Ino nodded.

"It's my job, some of the time." She said with a joke. The man rolled his eyes and walked out of the hospital. He would not be seen again, if he could help it.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж

Sasuke watched as Sakura slept. He sighed knowing that his chakra that was trying to return to him, was not doing well since he had to hold that disguise jutsu for quite a while. Disguise jutsus you a significantly larger amount of chakra then clone jutsu seeing as said person is not in existence as the person is made in your mind. He was wiped but he would be caught if Sakura weren't returned to her room by the time her mother and father returned. He sighed, carried the girl back to her room, and laid her in the bed.

"Night Sakura." He said returning to his room, locking it the best he could without an actual key and going to sleep himself.

Sakura's dreams had always been the most pleasant. She couldn't remember having a nightmare. She was sure she had had one in the past but the positive out weighted the negative and she had forgotten it. This is a nightmare she would most than likely never forget; it was one of horrible proportion.

- Inside Sakura's Dream –

Sakura was sitting on a bed. She was holding a book in her hands. She was a girl, not like herself. She was the other apposing persona: Midora Sora. She was an older form of the girl, not the one she would become in a few days when she first came to the past. This was the one she'd be when she herself, was around 10; Sora being about 16. Sora was obviously due to her jutsu's choice of looks, the most beautiful girl around.

Sora was a picture of loveliness, that was not what was scary. Sora had beautiful straight light blue hair of caliber none had ever witnessed before in their life. Her wondrous figure. She was a flawless individual but that being only because of the jutsu she used.

The scary part was the 16 or 15 year-old Sora was leaning next to a boy, but of course, it wasn't just any boy. It was an Uchiha, but of course, it wasn't just any Uchiha. Her life couldn't be worst. It would be pretty bad if it Sasuke there and it turned out he loved Sora, Sakura's alter image of herself more then her real self, that would be bad. This was worst.

The said boy Uchiha, not being a boy at all being a 16 year-old, like herself, minus the fact he was a guy, not a boy or a women, like she was. The man is none other than Uchiha Itachi. Of course she'd know that she'd spend time with said Uchiha in her time but this was not what she wanted to see.

Sora was wearing white shorts that were about 3/4ths of the length of her thigh and she was wearing a light pink lingerie top, it resembled a tank top, except the fabric being thin and light. Sakura had not expected that Sora, herself would be curled up to said older Uchiha in such a personal, relationship manner. She expected herself to kill him before they got so far. She had planned at the most staying until they both reached 16 but she didn't expect that. She didn't want that. She was scared of that happening.

- Dream Over –

Sakura's scream alerted the younger earlier said Uchiha. Being the caring, concerned person he was for said girl, he rand into her room. What he saw was something he wish he hadn't seen, he didn't want to see her like this.

Sakura was on her knees crying as if she were just attacked and was soon to die. "Sakura?" He asked. She slowly raised her head and looked ashamed to let him see her like this. "What's wrong?" She sighed.

"Sorry to disturb you Sasuke, I had a terribly disturbing dream. It sort of sent me into shock. I'm sorry." She said. He walked over to and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine, I'm just glad to know that you are fine still."

Neither knew what came over them but he pulled her into his arms while she came toward him and he held her. Within seconds though, she fell asleep once again. However, she had a peaceful sleep. He smiled seeing the girl asleep again.

He resisted the urge to kiss her goodnight seeing it was the second time he had put her to bed that night, but he did resist his urge and returned to his room. He wished to know what she dreamt of but he knew that she'd never open enough to him for him to learn of it. After all, after all he's done to her, he didn't blame her.

Her body was quite weak because it was saving a lot of chakra to use on the family jutsu that she would have to maintain for quite a long time. Sakura willingly knew what was going on with her body but knew it had to be done in order for everything to succeed that is why she refused to be told what was wrong with her.

¤ (Friday Night) ¤

Not much had occurred between the two said teens since that Tuesday Night, three days ago. It was the same, quiet, reserved conversations between the two that they had earlier in the day on Tuesday, however regardless to this, Sakura was leaving soon, 5 hours.

She sat at her desk and went over all the preparation. She refused to due the jutsu where Sasuke was nearby able to discover what was going on and stop her. She was leaving for the forest 2 hours early to make sure everything went perfectly.

Are you ready? IS asked concerned.

"Yes." Sakura said outloud.

"Huh?" Sasuke said confused as to what she was talking about.

"I said yes because I was making sure I had everything, sorry." She said leaving her hand to rest on her head. She had forgotten to go to Ino's but Ino hadn't forgotten leaving Sakura will all the best appearance jutsus she knew so she would be able to complete her mission.

"Oh, so you'll be back on my birthday, right?"

"Then or the night before. I'm not completely sure. Depends on how the plans go. I'll be back by 10am on your birthday for sure though."

"I'm glad, it'll be lonely for the next two weeks." Sakura nodded.

"It always is, minus these last 3 days." He smiled, glad that she had appreciated his company even though his appearance was by accident.

You two are seriously having a moment. 

'Shut up' Sakura said to her inner self, this time concentrating on thinking it rather than saying it.

"So what are you doing again?"

"I'm accomplishing my goals and visiting some people who are quite close to me." She answered.

"That sounds interesting."

"Is should be, I'd invite you but I am well aware that your chakra levels are too low to travel this much distance in a single jutsu."

"Which one?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I have to pick up the scroll from Naruto in a few minutes." She said.

"Ah, a new jutsu."

"Yeah, it's pretty strong so I've been saving all my chakra up into the storage center within me for this, which is why I went unconscious a lot these last few days." She explained.

"Ah yes… how many times?" He asked.

12. IS said laughing. "12." Sakura said staring annoyed at him, repeating what her annoying inner self had told her.

"I hope you accomplish your goals Sakura." She nodded.

"Thanks." He wanted to stop her knowing that something bad would probably happen to her with her abilities been extremely weakened lately. She walked off into the wind, her hair blowing however she had the scroll in her pocket but she had a few stops to make before she truly left. She needed Ino to help her with her first change over and Tsunade to retrace said seal on her right arm.

9 Years with Itachi huh. 

'I wish it was 0.'

Sasuke with pain now or Pain all the time. she lexicalized.

'My first option," she answered herself.

Then go faster. IS commanded and Sakura, weird enough did quicken her pace because she had to go into the future soon enough and she didn't feel like it quite now. She wanted to return home in sleep, but she could sleep when she made the change over, the large loss of chakra obviously going to be exhausting to her.

'To Itachi,' Sakura said deadly.

I wish you'd make our departing statement better. 

'Like what?'

To Saving My Lover Sakura rolled her eyes at her own idiotic statement but thought about it and decided to use it, it was quite less depressing then her own, no matter how stupid it sounded. She'd take idiotic over depressing any day. Except when it came to dating guys, she's stick with depressing loves of her life.


	3. Into the Past :: Her Plan

A Blank Document in a Blank Mind

By: To Be Written


	4. Never Means Now :: Her Betrayl

◊ (4: Never Means Now :: Her Betrayal) ◊

∆ (Konohagakure) ∆ - ¤ (8 Years before she leaves, age 12) ¤ - VP: Sakura

It's been 6 years, it seems so long, who knows how much time has pasted for those back home. I hope everything is going well there. I hope that everyone is well and Sasuke hasn't done anything stupid yet.

Time to make the first move. IS said with a smile.

'I've become an ANBU.'

Again. 

'Yeah, again. I know sort of what to expect.'

Yeah, who knew things could change so quickly? 

'I did.' She said sulking. 'Sasuke seemed to care about me when he returned, how could that little amount of time change his whole idea and opinion of me?'

Sasuke is a human being Sakura; he changes his mind. Also, maybe he didn't want you to bother his chances of weakening him so he'd lose to Itachi or Orochimaru and now he's loosening now that Orochimaru's dead. 

I remained quiet; it didn't make sense thought. Yet again, it did. He did it to protect me from the harsh life that he knew I experience if I went with him. He protected me from the beginning; of course, that's what happened. I hugged myself; I always had a chance. I just had to be patient. 'What now?'

You'll still have an amazing birthday gift to give Sasuke. His brother dead, or out of his way and his family returned. It's going to be an unbelievable birthday for Sasuke. IS said smiling. I nodded, hoping she was right.

I sat down; I was back where I started as a Genin, in a different outwardly looking body but the same mind. However, I had the strength of a 16 year-old Kunoichi ANBU. The next think I had to do was use all the training I had as a kunoichi to lure Itachi toward my good looks, friendship, teamwork, and especially my talents. It was considerably easy to do.

I didn't expect much reaction out of Itachi today. After all, I was just one girl and though I was his friend it may be harder then expected. After all, how many guys do you know who suddenly realize how beautiful and precious to them a girl is? Besides Sasuke of course, but yet again, I'm not sure about that, had he always known or not. What he just protecting me or…? I sighed. Back to work.

Itachi wasn't like any of my friends back home, I couldn't find anyone he rivaled with, besides Sasuke, and Naruto a bit, perhaps. Itachi was a prodigy but he was accepting of people, cheerful and what made him hard to get was the fact that he didn't have eyes for girls, at least none I had met to date… in the last 5 years.

Each and every morning at precisely 6 o'clock I appeared to train with Itachi, we were both busy at 8 when we began to do ANBU things, as captain, both, we were quite busy doing things around the places and such. We had long since both passed the Chuunin Exam and then been recruited for the ANBU but soon after we were both elected captains of our own squad. We didn't see each other much as ANBU aside from Captain Meetings, and such large-scale events other than that, we saw each other in mornings, and sometimes after we were let off duty.

I sat down on a rock only to meet the face of my fellow captain and friend, Itachi. "Sorry I'm late." I rolled my eyes and stood up. "No, you wouldn't want to be like Kakashi-sen…" I stopped.

"Eh?"

"I've learned a lot from Kakashi so I sometimes unknowingly call him sensei, one of these day I should remember I'm not a student." I said laughing, jokingly.

"Yeah whatever, so you've learned anything new lately."

"We saw each other last night, then I slept, woke up and came here. If I had anything knew, you'd know." He sighed.

"True, so anything?"

"No." I answered.

"Oh, well I do. I finally got it you-worthy." You-worthy was our way of saying as good as it could be, perfect at it's current level, able to be showed, just like everything else we had, something that was worthy to be saw by my eyes, that was the definition of you-worthy.

"Ah, so that's what you mean… go ahead." I said taking a seat on a rock.

"I learned how to use the Sharingan to manipulate minds." I gasped. Mind manipulation, that's advanced stuff. "Impressed?"

"Yeah but…" Mind manipulation is a powerful thing to be able to do, it can easily cause wars or control someone. Ino's clan focused on this but this was no jutsu, it was a kekkei genkai, making it obviously stronger, and more possibly harmful.

"How… it was easy. I looked up it in my home library." He answered me.

"Oh, let's see."

"I'm going to manipulate your mind to make you throw a kunai at that tree." I laughed, it wouldn't work. I knew it wouldn't. I sat in front of him and he activated his sharingan 3 tomae and he focused on my eyes.

After a while, his body passed out in front of me. I sighed, 'I warned you.' I said.

No you didn't. 

'Itachi?' I asked.

No. Its me. Stupid. 

'Of course he couldn't, because of you.' I sighed. "Release." I said, releasing him from my body.

"You protected it from it?"

"My body is quite defensive to techniques like that. No one can pull tricks on me."

"Oh." He said.

"I'm sure you can do it. I thought there was a clan around here who had the mind control abilities and jutsu, isn't there?" I asked.

"Yeah, the Yamanakos, they have that jutsu in their clan line."

"Any children our age?" I asked curious but still knowing of the answer curious to see if he knew.

"Yeah, they have a daughter who's three. My brother's age."

"Ah. Don't you have to go home now, for dinner?" I asked.

"Not really, my dad is out training with my brother all day today, they're starting the basics. I'm sure mom would like to meet you for dinner since the most of our clan is usually out some place, today would be a good day. You know, since dad isn't exactly as appreciative of you as I am."

"You mean accepting?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's what I meant." He said. "So do you?"

"I guess." I said with a smile. I'd love to meet their mom; from Sasuke's standpoint, his mom was the only one to truly love him I'd love to meet him. We arrived at the house.

Itachi opened the door. Shisui stood there. "Hello nii-san." Shisui said. He was surprised to see me standing there.

"Hello Shisui," I said smiling and bowing. "Itachi said I could come to dinner with his family I wasn't expected you'd be here also. I thought you ate with your direct family."

"Itachi is my cousin if that's what you meant. My parents are off on a mission so Oba-chan (aunt in this from) invited me to eat with them." I nodded. "I guess the more the merrier." I smiled glad that I was accepted. The first few years between my relationship with Shisui and Itachi was rocky. Itachi had accepted me without a second thought however, Shisui expected me to be less buddy buddy with his great clan's heir.

I hang out more personal this with Sasuke back home. IS said. I nodded to myself.

I walked into a grand dinning area. "Sora, this is the grand dinning hall. Only main branch members ate here." I nodded. I had seen this place. It was far less pleasant. It was covered in bodies and blood while food still lie on the table. It was only a picture though. When I had entered the complex, it was empty since everyone had taken care of the bodies. It gave me shivers. "Is it too cold or something?" He asked.

"No, it's just so big that it gives it a sort of eerie feeling. So where is your mom?" I asked Itachi.

"Oka-san, I'd like you to meet someone!" Itachi yelled through the halls. I sat on a small pedestal like bench that was there, it might have been railing.

"Nice Itachi, you could go to her you know?" I said sighing.

"I agree with the young lady Itachi, manners are quite important not that you've ever had many." Itachi shrugged.

"Oka-san, this is my former teammate, Midora Sora. We're both ANBU Captains." He said with a proud smile. "She's the best female ninja I've met. I knew I was good but I mean with Uchiha Blood and with how everyone in the clan taught me I thought it was only because of that that I did so well. This girl, Sora, she came to the academy at ANBU quality, she was the most amazing person there. She's amazing." I blushed and looked out the window.

"That's nice Itachi. Sora-chan, I'm glad to meet you. I'm sorry to say that I've got mixed feelings about you seeing as my husband hates your intelligence and strength while my eldest son adores you; its hard to know which is true but I see that you are a fine young lady and more than fit to be Itachi's friend." I smiled and bowed.

'If I'm acceptable for Itachi who everyone saw as better than Sasuke, then I'm sure she'd find me acceptable for Sasuke also.' I smiled warmly.

"Oka-san, Shisui is eating with us?" Itachi asked. She nodded.

"I know it's not the most normal thing that we do but he is family so from now on, Shisui. You may eat with us as you please. I'm tired of being alone while Itachi, Sasuke and their father are always gone leaving me alone. I'd love your boy's company and yours too Sora if you can spare us some time." I smiled and nodded. "Good because from now on this complex is welcome to all friends and family." She said.

"Wow, thank you Oba-chan." Shisui said happily.

"You're welcome Shisui." I bowed in gratitude.

A girl who looked to be about 20 walked over to me. "Itachi, you think she's that good?" The girl asked.

"Onee-san, she's the best. She an ANBU. ANBU aren't weaklings you know." She flipped her hair.

"I challenge you to a kunoichi Uchiha match." Everyone stared at me. The air was tense with my silence in response.

"What is that?"

"It's a simple match of two kunoichi within a clan. Usually to gain respect with a clan and to get accepted as someone worthy of our time to associate with, we hold these matches." Itachi's mother said.

"Oh, then of course I accept." I said happily. "However, you'll have to wait until tomorrow since I have none of my supplies that I would require for a match against you." I said.

"Itachi, can you arrange that, please?" The girl said with a false sense of asking.

"Whatever Kae-ane-chan," Itachi said. He walked past me. "Don't worry, she's no where near the top of our clan, she's a branch member, my cousin, to be exact, she's Shisui's sister so you know what to do. She is an Uchiha after all and you're good at battling us." I smiled. Itachi, Sasuke, it did seem I had a thing for getting into trouble with Uchihas.

Itachi came down with a pouch of kunai and shuriken. "You need anything else Sora?" He asked me interested in watching this. I shook my head, I usually didn't use kunai and shuriken that much; it weighed me down since they were quite heavy.

"No Itachi, this is good." We went to the ground for fighting at the Uchiha Complex. "So your name's Kae, right?" I asked.

"No, it's Kayhenia. Itachi is allowed to somewhat disrespect me since he's higher in the clan then I am. However at least he's more respectful then some other clans that hate their lower branches, unlike the Hyuuga Clan."

"Yeah, I've heard of them, but not much. So ready?" She took Sasuke's normal position of standing straight up and made a waving hand shake toward me. I appeared behind her and kicked her into the air, it was a substitution jutsu and she was a log, kicking me into the wall but I hit it and bounced back. I made many hand signs and I whacked her with a sword but she met me with a fire attack.

I used a water jutsu to counter it and smashed her back into the wall. She was knocked unconscious. "That all. I expected more." I said sighing. Itachi walked over to me.

"She's no prodigy but she's only a basic Genin. You didn't expect her to be a challenge for an ANBU like yourself did you?" I asked.

"I guess, sorry about hurting you." I said walking over to Kayhenia. I held my hand out. She snorted and looked away, crossing her arms. She's just as Sasuke is.

She got up herself and walked to her room. I sighed and leaned against the wall. "No one ever appreciates my kindness after a battle." I said. "Sas…" I shut my mouth.

"Huh, did you just say Sasuke?" Shisui asked.

"Yeah, I thought I saw a little boy and I thought it was Itachi's little brother Sasuke. It must have been my imagination or something."

"You've never met him, how would you…" I walked over to Itachi's surprised face.

"I'm sure he has some resemblance to the Uchiha Clan and you. How many young boys that resemble you when you were young are they?" I asked with a smile.

"I don't know, a few maybe, or maybe just one but…" I smiled.

"Well bye Itachi and thanks for dinner everyone but Itachi's and my team have practice tomorrow and I wouldn't want to be tired. Bye Itachi, Mrs. Uchiha, Shisui, bye." I said disappearing back to my small apartment since I've been making my own money; I've had my own apartment.

I decided to take a walk around the apartment complex. I crashed into somebody who was most likely going to knock on my door. "Naruto, hey." I greeted. Naruto is only 8 years old.

"Hi Sora, I just wanted to talk to you, it's about ninja school. I want you to come and watch our class. Could you?"

"When tomorrow, I mean… um… I'm an ANBU and I can't afford to skip out on training."

"But Sora, I want you to see, please?" He begged.

"When you're an ANBU Squad Captain, you don't have time to watch a Academy Class, sorry Naruto. How about on Friday." I said with a smile.

"Alright but you better." He said walking off. I gave a smile, I promised Naruto I'd stay with him but he needs me, don't worry Naruto, this won't change your life much. I'll be a dead person by the time I return.

I returned to my room and changed my clothes, then fell back into my bed. It's an exciting time for Naruto, these next few days; it's when the real training for becoming a Genin began. I remember this day well. It marks the start for academy training, 5 years of it to be exact so far we've just been students in basics that aren't anywhere near anything we'd use in the real field of battle, mere strategies and such are being taught now to us, it's a great start. That's why Naruto's excited. I guess it wouldn't matter if I showed up afternoon on his first day, after training of course. Itachi would probably be glad to come along to, see his brother's first day. It's an exciting time in his brother's life after all, just like it is to Naruto and Sakura.

Saying Sakura sounds weird. Unless it's phrased. My name is… Sakura. 

'Yeah, talking in 3rd person really is weird. I have to sleep now. Goodnight Inner Sora. (IS)'

Yeah, good-night. IS said to me.

¤ (Morning) ¤

Morning came faster then I expected. I sighed looking at the clock, 4. Absolutely great, 6 hours of sleep doesn't exactly do me well. However, as a ninja, it's what I have to do. Especially as an ANBU captain and to impress Itachi, of course.

I changed into my ANBU uniform. I stuffed my cloak into my pocket and put my mask in my bookbag. We were only required to wear it while on duty, and training didn't count as 'on duty', at least not to the third. I sighed and went to the practice field.

"Sora-sama, are you prepared for our training?" An elder ANBU asked. I nodded. We went out and paired off, I sat down on something, or someone. I jumped back flipping onto my feet.

"Sora, you're quite jumpy today aren't you?" Itachi asked with a smirk. I placed my hand on my heart. I mentally smacked myself, old Sakura reacting! I then crossed my arms and got in his face.

"What in the world do you think you're doing Itachi?!" I yelled. For a second there I was scared, it reminded me of the old Itachi, the one I feared because he'd hurt me because I love Sasuke. I had to hold strong, my mind was stressed to far in this era.

"I think I'm here to train with you, like we normally do and I figured that you wanted to sit down with me instead of training with me." I stuck out my tongue.

"You have no respect for ladies, Itachi. It's a disgrace." He rolled his eyes and appeared in front of me. After all these years that movement didn't face me, after Sasuke had done it the last time, it never did. It was just strange like that.

"Like I need to show respect to a lady during battle."

"We hadn't started training and even so, you should!" I yelled.

"What do you want from me? You always said 'treat me like everyone else'. Everyone else here happens to be guys so that's what I've always treated you like, a friend and teammate of mine."

"Fine, treat me how you want. I don't care but I do demand that you respect my person." He rolled his eyes again.

"Fine, Fine, let's just train." I nodded. We spent all afternoon training until it was lunch where everyone's training was done for the day and I was free to go visit Naruto.

I walked off. "Bye Itachi." I said walking off.

He appeared in front of me. "You going somewhere?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes actually, I am doing something with a friend of mine and it's none of your business who or whatly I'm doing, you don't need or require details."

"Touchy, if I didn't know you better, I'd think you were going on a date." He said with one of those seemingly creepy smiles. They reminded me of the times I've come across Itachi, in my era. He's not this one. I need to clear my mind.

"Since you do know me, let me leave." I said pushing him out of the way and walking past.

"Nope, I can follow you if I want."

"Fine."

"What?"

"I said fine, you heard me. I don't care. Follow me if you want, it's not like I care." I answered crossing my arms and continuing to walk. He jumped to my side and walked along side me to the academy.

"What are we doing at the academy?" He asked when we were nearing it.

"I happen to be going to the academy to visit my friend who's there. It's his first day." Itachi seemed skeptical of this idea.

"I guess it's good that you're interested in younger ninjas, I mean in a few years they'll be training to be in our ranks too." I nodded. "I'm over do to visit my brother and see how he's doing anyway." I stopped. "What's up?"

Sakura! Mayday! Sasuke is going to be there. Act like Sora more! I nodded in my head and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I was just surprised that I'm going to see your brother for real. It should prove interesting." I walked into the class and my face met a few familiar faces.

A pink haired girl was resting her head on her hands, staring at a young Uchiha Prodigy. A blonde haired boy who was asleep next to another sleeping boy who was sitting next to another girl who was staring at said young Uchiha Prodigy also. In the utmost row, was a shy girl in a corner who was staring at Naruto while he slept, so she wouldn't be caught. Next to her was a boy who's puppy had escaped and jumped into my arms. Everyone brought their attention to the two ANBU at their door, minus two sleeping kids in the class. Itachi and I were in full ANBU uniform giving an unpleasant feeling to all those in the class.

I walked over to Kiba. "Hello, you're a member of the Inuzuka Clan aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am. How'd you know?" He asked.

"Your puppy speaks for itself." I said petting the puppy, Akamaru and returning him to Kiba.

"What is your business here?" Iruka-sensei said.

I laughed. "You don't remember us Iruka-sensei. I thought you would. My bad. I'm just visiting a friend of mine, no harm done, right?" I said with a smirk under my mask. The eyes of a young Uchiha prodigy were directed at me, he was glaring hard. He was threatened with my power. I could sense that.

I pulled down the back of my cloak, my long blue hair still tied underneath it. They still expected I was a guy from the way I cloaked my voice. I pulled out my hair and took of my mask. Everyone had their eyes on me. "You're a girl?!" Everyone yelled surprised.

I turned around. "What did you expect?" I asked with a pleasant smile.

"Oh, it's just you Sora."

"Just me. What do you take of Itachi here?" I asked with a smirk. Sasuke was interested now. Itachi sighed removing his hood and mask.

"You can't stay in uniform long can you?"

"No, its more interesting to reveal myself Itachi." Sasuke stood up and gawked at us, it was as if he didn't believe his brother and I were here. He however didn't know who I was but was still impressionable.

"Onee-san!" Naruto jumped tackling me to the floor. "You came." I smiled.

"Sure Naruto, of course I did. I just wanted to surprise you." I said with a smile.

"He's your brother?" Itachi asked.

"No Itachi, this is Naruto. I met him here when I came here. I guess he sees me as his big sis." I said with a smile. "Sorry to disrupt the class Iruka-sensei." I said bowing.

"It's quite alright Sora, Itachi. Would you like to lecture the class?" My eyes went wide. "It's their first day and I'm sure they're interested to know what being an ANBU I like." He said. I sighed.

"Itachi, you're helping also."

"Yes Sora-sama." He said mockingly. I rolled my eyes. Naruto went to his seat and Sasuke sat down. I flipped my hair out of the way and walked over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, it's a pleasure but I'm talking so you mind sitting down?" I asked. He stared at me blankly for a second but with haste sat down.

"Man Sora, you're not too good with kids even though you're barely no older then any 5th year here." I rolled my eyes.

"Respect me Itachi; I respect you even though you're only 13."

"I'm still a year older then you, you forget."

"Whatever, I'm talking." I said walking to the center of the room.

"Shikamaru, wake up!" I yelled. Shikamaru lazily, even though I yelled sat up. He was surprised to see me, or that I knew his name.

"How did you?" He mumbled.

"It's on your head." Itachi smirked seeing that he had rested his head into ink that had his name on it.

I proceeded to explain how Itachi and I moved through the ranks of the academy, to becoming Chuunin, to making ANBU to becoming ANBU captains and they listened attentively. Naruto was especially amazed. Shikamaru didn't seem to care as he fell asleep but I think my being quite close to their age and being so strong for a girl fazed them and made them think they could to but I didn't think so, but only because I knew them. If only that, they had the potential to, especially Sasuke.

Itachi and I left as the school went out. I walked out and soon I met a boy in front of me. "Itachi-nii-san." Sasuke said walking to him and hugging him.

"Nice to see you too bro. Sorry I haven't been around the house much, but yet again, neither have you." He looked at me, staring strangely. Itachi held his brother under his arm and patted his head roughly. "It's not nice to stare Sasuke. Especially at girls, no matter how pretty or impressive they are." He said with a smirk. I blushed but roughly turned around and stared out harshly in space.

"You upset her." Sasuke stated. I now was holding in a laugh.

"That's what I get. First I'm supposed to treat her like every other teammate I have, then she wants me to treat her like a girl with respect and such and when I treat her like I would a girl like her she's upset with me." Itachi was annoyed. I laughed and turned around.

"It's a nice try Itachi but your annoyance trick won't get you anywhere. I recommend you take your brother home and I'll meet you at your place for dinner later, I want to talk to your father and brother also."

"No can do Sora, Sasuke here, dad and I have training." He said with a smirk. "However you can go with bro, dad and me if you think you're up to the kind of training us Uchihas do, then you can meet the family."

"Sorry but me and 3 Uchiha Guys doesn't go over well." I answered. "That and the fact your dad utterly despises me."

"Why?" Sasuke asked. Itachi and I looked at him, amazed he spoke up. He was different before his family was killed, way different. I was lost.

"Um… well… cause I beat your brother." I answered blankly.

"No way… you lost?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

Itachi rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah… I lost to a girl. No shame in that, unless it's a wimpy girl. It's alright to a prodigy ANBU like Sora though." He said with a smile.

"You really do think flattery is going to get you somewhere don't you?" I asked sighing.

"Will it?" He asked.

"No. I'm not a normal girl you forget Itachi. No, flattery is not something that will work."

"You underestimate her." Sasuke said.

I turned around again. "I like him. He understands me and respects me."

"He's 8. He respects everyone." Itachi answered.

"He's better than you." I responded. He glared and I disappeared, not really. I was in a tree.

"She's gone, quicker then I've seen people do. There was no smoke."

"Exactly, ANBU don't. Well come on Sasuke. We've go food to eat and training to do." I smiled as I watched Itachi take care of his younger brother while I sat in a tree.

"Onee-chan, what you up to?" Naruto asked looking up.

"I got to go home, bye Naruto. In addition, sleep is good but too much is bad. Especially through classes." He looked away but I was gone before he would look back.

I sat in my room and stared at the ceiling. I went into a seal part of my bag. It held a picture of my team back home. Team 7. I missed them even though they would soon be born here; well not before I left really. I sighed, only 3 more years. It's been forever and what amazes me is that not even a week has passed there most likely. Maybe one, but not two. Not until I return. It's been 6 years for me here, and only a week, a week in a half there. Sad how long I'm waiting while they wait very little.

I tossed off my cloak and my mask onto the floor, and went to my knees. I cried because it's so long, and I've lived a life that torments me so relying on my kunoichi skills of deception to me able to handle this. My heart has been hurt many times because of how much he resembles Sasuke and how he acts like him in some ways, yet different. It hurts me.

I had no friends besides Naruto, Itachi, and Shisui here. I hadn't made friends with other girls, it would be too hard especially to befriend any of those friends I use to have. Seeing Sasuke today just broke me down, and Itachi's behavior was… scary. I cried myself to sleep.

I heard a sound. I wiped my tears that had dried on my face and curled into a ball. I promised that my heart wouldn't be hurt anymore. I promised that I wouldn't cry anymore. I promised that I'd never abuse my skills and talents as a kunoichi for my own good. I promised that I'd be a good person, for him. I said that I could handle this. Yet all those things are all broken promises, all lies to comfort myself made by my weaker self. My weaker self is taking over and it hurts. It hurts so much.

There was a knock at the door. I cried more. "Sora, are you alright? Sora." The voice said, it was Itachi. "Sora, I'm coming in." He said picking the lock and walking in. He saw me and he knelt down to me. "Sora, are you alright?" He asked.

I shook my head. I didn't know why or how but my body felt ease in Itachi's arms. I think my body is confused. Itachi is evil. I can begin to love him, can I? No. I love Sasuke. That's one promise I have to keep to myself. Nevertheless, why do I feel comforted by his presence. I cried into his shoulder and he held me. He didn't understand why I was crying though I did but he understood that I was hurt and he wanted to comfort me.

After a while, I stopped crying. He noticed the picture. I used genjutsu to change the picture to a picture of my 'parents'. I handed the picture, the genjutsu didn't seem to break or was detected since he wasn't using his sharingan. He didn't have any reason to suspect genjutsu. He nodded, holding me closer to him. "It's alright. It is. Take a break. I understand." He said. He picked me up and laid me in my bed. He threw the blankets over me and left the room. I cried further. It hurt more then anyone could imagine. I was beginning to love Itachi. It hurt so much.

Itachi was what I saw best in Sasuke and after seeing that for the last 6 years. It was obvious that I'd fall for him. I thought I was immune for feelings of love toward those close to me. I should be the one to realize it that after all, I was the first to fall in love with my teammate and through the year, I'm sure many more will.

I didn't leave my bed all day. Naruto stopped by but I didn't answer the door, he thought I wasn't there and left. Itachi didn't visit knowing how I was feeling but I thought I saw him check in on me but I could have been delusional. "I want to go home!" I yelled. I fell to my knees and cried again. It hurt so much.

The broken promises I made to myself, they were like nothing I had ever felt before. They were made to protect me from ever being hurt like this. I couldn't love him. I had to kill him. I couldn't let him kill his family. There had to be another answer, I just had to find it.

You can't love Itachi. You have to kill him! IS yelled.

'It's human nature to love those we become close to. I couldn't help it.' I cried.

What do you mean? IS asked.

'I am alone here, besides Naruto I had nothing, except Itachi. Itachi was like a friend I never had here. I'm so caught up in my life of scars of love with my family be lost that I don't know what to do. I don't have any friends to talk to so I felt close to Itachi. I didn't see it coming because I was supposed to deceive him into thinking we were close and I loved him. However the trust of the matter is, no matter how bad it is, I do love him.' I cried further.

You can't… it will hurt you more. You have to stop, save yourself. IS warned.

'It's too late.'

Please, try. 

'I can't. If I try not to love him then I can't pretend to be his lover for the next 3 years, it'll be just too hard.' IS nodded and I went to sleep hoping that my mind would be able to heal, that's at least what I hoped.

A/N: I don't know what you expected from this story thus far and as far as I'm concerned neither do I because this is the first story where I had it all preplanned and finished the entire thing before I put it to the public thus making it my best one yet as in story line confusion wise. I hope you are enjoying it so far because next is where the angst begins along with the romance. Also for those who aren't aware the pairings are Itachi X Sora – Sasuke X Sakura – Tenten X Neji – Hinata X Naruto – Ino X Shikamaru (later).

I hope you enjoy it and keep reading. I really enjoyed writing it thus far and that's why I decided to make a mark about how it was doing so far and truly, I am enjoying this story and I hope you are. Keep reading and enjoying for that is my goal and purpose. Review Please. Aniecä


	5. A Boy Left Behind :: Her Mistake

◊ (5:A Boy Left Behind :: Her Mistake) ◊

¤ (3 Years after previous scene) ¤ - ∆ (Konohagakure, 5 years before real time zone, age 14) ∆ - VP: Sora

I can assure you now, better then ever that life gets more complicated as you grow up. Especially since I had to do it twice. I'm going on my first date with Itachi and this is quite awkward for me. However, it has to be done in order to be able to be strong enough to kill him. I'll back up a little, a few hours.

Ж (Flashback) Ж - ¤ (Earlier) ¤

"So my mom's been bugging me lately, my dad too but him not as much."

"About what?" I asked interested on why for the first time in as long as I have known him, he was complaining.

"About dating." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Yeah. That's what I did. Snap out of it Sora." He said sighing.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I said crossing my arms and looking ahead.

"It came just as unexpected to me as it seems to of had to you. It was so weird how she did. She's like. 'Your father and I have been talking Itachi and you are aware that this is the time of the year when we have to pick you out a suitable wife, yes?' I answered yes. 'Well we've decided to let you but if you don't start dating, we'll take over.' I agreed and now I'm complaining to you about my personal problems." He said, seemingly apologizing.

"Yeah, I see your dilemma."

"No, it's no dilemma."

"What, why not?" I asked turning around.

"Because… well… I want to ask you out." I gasped and fell back onto a log. He sighed. "I thought it was too easy." He sat next to me. "Is that a no then?"

I graced him with a smile of mine. I was really rather harsh on Itachi. I had an invisible barrier around myself lately because well, I just did. I was supposed to be Sora, Sora wasn't Sakura, not at all. Sora was a girl who didn't idolize the strong. She was strong. Sora did not love Itachi in public. She did it only in the secrecy of her own mind. That was her only downfall. She loved him.

"Itachi, minus your idiotic version of asking someone out, take that as a yes."

"Really?" He asked amazed.

"Yes, I mean after all. It wouldn't be any harm in going on a date with you. I mean, we're close friends who said that we can't be more then that." I said. He was now shocked.

"You serious?"

"Yes, and just because I'm not usually all beauty oriented and care about my appearance and such doesn't mean I can't. You underestimate me again. Just because I don't show love, doesn't mean I can't." I stood up and leaned in. I kissed him on the cheek and disappeared.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж

I picked out a light blue cap-sleeve top and knee length ruffle skirt that was black, with this light blue hair the contrast with my eyes didn't work well. It was extremely hard to find anything to wear that worked but this seemed to along with black boots, it did well, for a first date. I had left my hair down most of it resting in front of my shoulder rather than behind.

I heard a knock at the door. It was him. He hadn't given me a time but he decided to show up at 7, like most guys did. I knew this from watching too much TV. I opened the door to see a stunned Itachi waiting there. He was wearing a white shirt, a black jacket and black pants, it was quite casual. He was just staring. I blushed. I shouldn't but he's just staring at me like a hopeless idiot.

"Oi Itachi, you in there." He blinked a little and looked to the ground.

"Sorry, that was disrespectful."

"As noble as I know you Uchihas are Itachi, you're still human. And thank you." He was confused but soon understood that I took his actions as a compliment.

"You're welcome, I guess." I nodded.

"You look amazing." He managed to say.

"Good. It's a change from my normal attire, eh?" Our ANBU uniform is less than what I'd call beautiful, form fitting, or revealing. Neither was this, this was more normal for normal people. It was a white t-shirt, black pants and black sandals as well as our long gloves. Usually over it we wore our cloaks and masks, if on assignment or orders. We usually trained and walked the village without the cloaks or masks.

"It sure is but you're pulling it off better than me." He said. I smiled.

"You look great yourself."

"Sure, I'm might as well be wearing my ANBU outfit." I laughed again. He smiled now.

"I like it when you laugh, it's better then your serious persona you hold in training."

"I'm glad. I can be fun too. You just haven't had the chance to see that me yet."

"Will I?"

"Maybe." I answered. He held out his hand and I walked out of the apartment. "So what are we doing?"

"I'm taking you as you have requested many times to see my entire family at our Saturday Night Dinner. You, of course being the guest of honor." I blushed.

"Really?" He nodded.

I walked with Itachi over to the Uchiha Mansion which I had been to before countless times but if felt different, many light were on in the house compared to the few or none I was use to seeing in different times in my life. "It seems so much more…livelier." I said.

"Trust me, there's a world of difference between what you've seen and what you will see."

"I'm ready, but are you."

"I've been doing this since I was born while this is your first time. You may understand me but not all Uchihas, you're too confident for your own good."

"No I'm not. I know what's going to happen." I said with a smile.

Itachi opened the door to a bunch of people staring. I gave them a pleasant smile and walked in. He rested his head on my shoulder. "So you can stand the heat, but how long?"

"Longer than you can." I assured him.

I walked through the halls and I walked over to Itachi's father. "Ms. Sora was it? I'm surprised to see you again, here."

"I'm not. I wanted to talk to you. It's been 7 years; surely you haven't held a grudge, eh?" I asked.

"No. You are a find young lady and I accept the fact that you are an acceptable girl for my son. I also accept the fact that you can beat him and I respect that because some are just naturally better."

"I worked quite hard prior to meeting Itachi to become that good. It's no coincident." I said smiling.

"I agree. There is now way you could have beat him unless you cheated, did you?"

"Do you think that Itachi's that stupid or that I would be able to get this far by cheating? Being an ANBU is impossible with luck or cheating, I know." I said smiling.

I walked over to Itachi who was talking with someone. "Hello." I said to the person who Itachi was talking to.

"You are?" She said annoying and obviously hating my presence.

"Knock it off Casey, this is ANBU Captain Midora Sora herself." She bowed.

"I'm quite sorry to have disgraced you." I sighed.

"It's alright. I'm not captain right now and you don't have to respect me if you don't want, I'm fine with it." I walked off when Itachi grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said I was scared when he grabbed my arm. I almost had a heart attack, I was breaking, slowly. I needed to return to my time but I can't because there is no way I could manage all these changes when I return, all would be the same. It would be too hard. I have to hold. "You alright, your looking feverish."

"No, I'm alright, really." I said.

"You need something?"

"Water would be nice." He nodded and walked off. I went to a wall and leaned against it. He came back and handed me a glass of water.

"You sure you're alright."

"Yeah, I'm just missing my parents lately. You know… with seeing yours."

"But…"

"I know I wanted to meet your family but I can't help it if sometimes I can't block out all my feelings from everyone." He placed his hands on my shoulders and slowly but quietly he pulled me toward him, I was now going into shock. It was scary my mind was scared… I needed help.

"Sora… you don't have to block out your feelings from me… I care about you… I do… so give me a chance to help you with whatever you're going through… let me help you accomplish whatever you need to." Those were as close to the exact same lines I had said to Sasuke; that it scared me. I couldn't help but cry… those words meant so much to me after being alone in this world except from him and Naruto. To be embraced and loved after so long… I understood Sasuke… I understand you know. I do… I truly do.

I cried and hugged him back. He wrapped his arms around me and guided me into a hall. I slumped to the ground but with his support he sat by my side and held me. "I'm sorry…" I said. "I've tried so hard to not be a burden." I really did. I didn't do anything except this that caused Sasuke to get annoyed with me… what happens next?

"You didn't do anything… I asked for you to open up to me… and you did. I'm happy with holding you like this. You're my friend Sora, of course you should be able to open up to me. That's what friends are for. I don't understand what it's like to be alone like you do… without family… barely any friends… being an outsider but I want to be your friend and bring you into my family and let you come to the inside… I care. It's no burden to take care of you… I want to help you." I cried further tucking my face into his shoulder.

After a while all my emotions were relaxed. I returned to normal except this time… I knew I had done and made a life far better then my life back home. That's why each generation in a family is better. By using their experience they teach the younger ones lessons about how to and how not to do things and therby impress upon themselves what they need to change in order to better their lives. I'll call this theory 'The Generation Theory'. To make the theory clear, the theory states… Generations, when properly raised together and share events of their pass and act upon bettering the mistakes and improving on the good things that happened, will make each generation better and easier.

This applied to me. The first time I met an Uchiha, I only looked outwardly. I had only known him outwardly so that's all I go to know. I wanted to skip being friends with him and just be personal. The first 'generation' so to speak skipped over the stages to develop a friendship. No relationship can be foundered upon the structure of just outwardly looks and no friendship.

However, with Itachi I stayed away from as much impersonal things that I could. I slowly developed a friendship that was strong and my patience with understanding him and trusting him came beyond far. I had a chance unlike any other person could ever have, a chance to make my life as perfect as it could be but I could only take advantage of this for so long, then I had to return. There was no stopping this.

After a while I realized what I was doing. I was being held by Uchiha Itachi and I was beginning to love him. He was the Sasuke that I never had. He had made me Sasuke, truly. My need to kill him had brought this all upon me; it was useless. I felt a stir in him, for the past few minutes he hadn't said or did anything, just held me. He was moving now. "It's time for dinner, you up for it." I looked into his eyes and gave a silent but accepting nod.

We entered the large dinning room and I sat down on Itachi's right. It was customary for the head's first born child to sit on his right and their friends to his right. Across from me was Sasuke who didn't seem to want to be there, he seemed sad as if he was upset. I should talk to him later, as a sisterish figure, not as Sakura.

Soon the dinner was over and I excused myself as many left and Sasuke had already left but I had tracked his location, it was a training field. He was training. I was walking and he had caught one of my locks of hair into a tree even though I dodged. "Ahem." I said crossing my arms. He looked at me. "I'm sorry but you honestly should be able to dodge that, I barely gave effort to it."

"Then you're quite good." He just kept focusing on his target and didn't pay any attention to me. "So… what jutsus do you know so far?" I asked.

"The basics, all the ones in the Academy Ninja Book."

"No fire jutsu?" He looked at me as if I were crazy. I mentally smacked myself. Since Itachi spent all his time with me, he didn't have time for his little brother Sasuke, which meant that he didn't know his fire jutsus but it wasn't too late. "Would you like to learn at least one?"

"I guess, what?" He asked shrugging.

"Grand Fireball Technique." I said with a smirk. He seemed amazed.

"How old are you?" I asked as if I didn't know. He was 5 years younger then Sora was.

"Nine." He said.

"2 years behind but we'll catch you up fast. I'll make sure you can beat your brother, got that? I promise." He was as confused as when I began.

"Why would you want me to be able to beat my brother? Don't you like him?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe I like you." I laughed at the stupidity of the situations… how easy it was to say I love Sasuke.

"You're weird but if you can help me… then you're okay in my book."

"That's all I need. I want to be accepted by my teammates' and partners' family. (Shisui and Itachi, plural). So how about it?"

"You know fire jutsus?" He asked.

"No, I'm better at water jutsus but I know someone who will teach you without a doubt."

"Who?" He asked.

"Itachi. He'd do anything for me. Especially if I guilt him into it."

"No way." He said with a happy smile.

"But of course, I'm not a great kunoichi for nothing." I said with a smirk.

"I like your personality, it speaks success." He said.

"I'm glad because soon you'll be just as strong as Itachi is… but trust me in the future in 5 years I assure you… you'll be able to beat me and I can easily beat your brother." Only in this time and age, by deception. Or during a preliminary match when you're far more advanced. 

"He was ANBU level all along, that has nothing to do with it." I said.

"What?"

"I was just thinking that Itachi has always been ANBU level so it's easy to beat him not matter with it. The fact that I'm a girl or younger than him has nothing to do with it. But regarless of that, let's train. I'll teach you as much as I know about defenses against the Uchiha Style and then… you beat Itachi."

"I'm sure that'll work."

"I know it will… trust me." I walked over him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry… you'll win in the end." You won't kill him like you wanted but you will succeed in beating him. He'll be dead by then but you will get the feeling of winning and beating him. I promise.

"Thank you." He hugged me quickly and I was in shock. He then ran back to the house. I went into the house and walked into one of the many personal study rooms in the Uchiha Complex. I then, collapsed on the couch next to Itachi.

"What are you doing?"

I snapped out of my reverie and I looked at him. "You're in trouble."

"For what?"

"For forsaking your bother and his needs for me." I said pouting and crossing my arms.

"Fine, so maybe I have. But what do you want me to do about it?" He asked.

"You and I are going to train your brother Itachi. He deserves to be just as good as we are."

"What? How come. I didn't get good with help?"

"Want to make that a bet!" I yelled.

"Yes."

"I've trained you since I came here 7 years ago and I've heard from your mom that your dad always personally trains you. I've also heard that he has barely any friends and your father spends a lot of time with you, much more than him so of course you're better. But he's going to train with us until he's at our level. You're also going to teach him Grand Fireball Jutsu." I yelled.

"Fine, I will. Just calm down."

"Alright."

"Don't you have another way to get your way? One that's… more pleasant?" He asked afraid of my temperament.

"Yeah… want me to try again."

"Sure." I smirked inertly. I curled up next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. He seemed uncomfortable about this… he was sweating heavily.

"Itachi… I saw your brother earlier. He was training but the sad thing was… (I made a sad face.) … He didn't stand a chance in the outside world. He was so weak and untrained he'll never make it as a ninja at his pace… don't you feel so bad for him. Doesn't it make you want to… um… help him?" I said giving him a pleading smile and hugging onto his arm.

He was freaking out; I could see it in his eyes. I pulled myself closer to him and closed my eyes. "I'm getting a little bored… do you want to do… Itachi?" I asked. He was beyond freaked out. I have never needed to use these seductive skills before but their great for acting and playing around no matter how foul I'd feel if I wasn't playing.

"Sora…" I got up and walked out of the room, leaving him freaked and frozen there in the middle of my living room. I went into another sitting room. I collapsed on the couch laughing. It was hilarious seeing his reaction. It was getting late. I'm tired… so very tired.

- (Dream) –

A blue haired girl with shiny green eyes walked into a red bedroom and sat on a bed next to a boy with onyx colored hair and onyx eyes. This guy reminded me of someone else I had met, it wasn't Sasuke, it was Itachi. The blue haired girl… she was me… well Sora.

She crawled across the bed and sat on the onyx haired boy's lap and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same except wrapping his arms around her small petite frame and he pulled her close to his body. She smirked in a calm manner at this gesture. She rested he head on his shoulder. "You want to know something Itachi?"

"I guess, what?"

"You're in trouble."

"Aren't I always?"

"Not with outsiders… with me."

"Whatever for…? I overstepped my boundaries again did I?" He kissed her cheek. It wasn't a loving movement; it was more like lust but neither seemed to care. He did have some care for the girl he had in his arms but his movements weren't love filled.

"No… but you better be careful of that you know… Itachi." She said with a smirk.

"Alright. You're in charge after all."

"I am… aren't I?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"Yes… you are. Now what am I in trouble for."

"For mistreating your brother… (sigh) … again."

"Why do you force me to be nice to him Sora… it's not like he's…" She placed her fingers on his lips.

"He's quite important. After all… your stupidity and evil thoughts killed all of your family remember. I don't intend to help you rebuild your clan…" He looked at me with surprise.

"You don't?" He asked.

"Ahem. I wasn't finished. I don't intend to rebuild your entire clan alone Itachi. It's much too much work for one girl, even me to do on my own. You know that we'll never be accepted because of you."

"My family probably still loves you. I don't think they'd ever hate you. You're too pure. You're the one who did everything to try and stop me. I'm sure that they accept you." He said. She positioned her legs on either side of Itachi and relaxed on his lap.

"So I don't overstep my boundries… I'll ask."

"What do you want Itachi?"

"I want to kiss you. May I?" I nodded and he had an evil smirk. He picked her up and laid her out on the bed and climbed over top me. The girl's eyes held no fear but plain emotionless. He came down pinning her to the bed and kissed her roughly.

- (Dream Over) –

I was screaming. Itachi ran into the room. "Wake up!" He yelled. I was breathing quickly and my heart rate was beating too fast. I was weak and scared. Why was this happening to me? I wanted to escape from weakness. I didn't want nor need it anymore.

He sat next to me and scooped me up into his arms like a small child. He pulled me into his chest and I cried. "It's alright… it is… calm down Sora." I felt so calm in his arms. Unlike the nightmare, these two people were the same however they were so different. If I was there, with him, that Itachi would cease to exist and everyone would live a better life. Sasuke wouldn't lose his parents and still be strong but so would I. It was a fair trade off.

I didn't stop crying or shaking. "Take me home… please Itachi."

"Sure." He said calm and almost lovingly. It was like Naruto had said the night after Sasuke left. I had a nightmare when we were talking in the park and I begged him to take me home, and he did.

Within seconds, we were at my room and he walked in after taking the key to the room from my neck. He opened the door with chakra and carried me in the room. He moved the covers out of the way and laid me down in the bed. He moved them over me and tucked me protectively into them. He didn't leave though. It sent out false ideas but as I fell asleep, he whispered something.

"Maybe another day… huh?" I nodded.

"Yeah… of course." I said falling asleep.

I heard the door distantly close as he figured I was asleep. He left me here… to cry in pity of myself. I think he wants me to sleep instead of being sad.

¤ (Morning) ¤

I awoke and I tried to push the nightmare from last night out of my head and surprisingly enough, it was a task quite easy to accomplish. I put on my ANBU uniform like I did everyday and went to the Uchiha Complex.

I walked through the outer northern forest I saw Sasuke practicing. He noticed me beyond the length I expected him to see me. "You here to train me."

"Yes actually, but first I have to get your dear lovely brother." I said laughing. My sarcastic phrase confused him further after that joke last night. He surely was confused.

"Do you love my brother or not?"

"I'm not sure. Love is a complicated word Sasuke. You're brother's nice and cool and all but I don't think I love him. I need time to make sure. I have a lifetime." Or two.

"Alright, well go wake him up. You see that window." He pointed to the last window on the first floor of the complex. I nodded. "That's his." I nodded.

"Alright, thanks." I said disappearing into the wind.

I picked the lock on his window and let myself in. I sat in the windowsill. "Oi Itachi, wake up." He looked at me and opened his eyes.

He rubbed his eyes. "What's up Sora, I thought we were free from practice today and it's our day off. Did we get a mission or something?" He asked.

"No. We're training Sasuke and I just decided to wear this. Hurry up and get dressed Itachi." I said jumping out the window and running off.

I went to Sasuke. "So you have to train hard to be noticed? Right." He nodded. "I understand you, very well really. I have no family and the only way I can be noticed is being a ninja and a great one at that. You have family. I assure you… remember that." He nodded. "I assure you that you'll be great Sasuke and I know that you'll beat Itachi and people in the future."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said with a smile. I had made a mistake by hogging Itachi to myself but it was my mission to and the mission came far above this. However, I didn't plan to make Sasuke hate Sora so I had to make her his friend. It wouldn't be as hard as I figured as I thought but then again a promise to myself to make sure I did everything for Sasuke I could perfected this idea of mine.

Itachi showed up and he taught Sasuke and I the main jutsu of the Uchiha Clan. I was just as trusted by Itachi as Sasuke was, surprisingly. The Grand Fireball Jutsu was the mark of a senior Uchiha member. This was why Sasuke wasn't respected in his clan, he hadn't yet met this requirement; however, I would make sure he did soon.

I mastered it easily, already having perfect chakra control and a bit of skill in fire jutsus previous to this. It was quite an easy task to accomplish but Sasuke struggled. I sat by his right and helped him master all the signs. "ram-dog-rabbit-serpant-bird-boar-horse-tiger" I repeated to him again. He followed in the signs after me. It was too slow to actually do anything but I had to be careful because I might accidently.

"You're good. Do you know anyone else in the Uchiha Clan?" I laughed.

I laughed. "Nope." I lied and I didn't want to say. 'Yeah. It was you.' "Itachi, you and Shisui are all my Uchiha friends around here."

"Oh. You remind me of an annoying girl in my class."

"Hm. I'm sure I'm nothing like her."

"No… you're like her… quite actually."

"Ahem… would you like me to punch you through a wall?" I asked.

"Not really."

I smirked. "Because as much as I wouldn't want to bother your brother who's SLEEPING!" I yelled. "I could always ask if I could practice my strength training on you."

"Alright, man… you're nothing like her."

"Thanks." I said with a smile. That's a good thing? You not being like yourself. 

'It is. One, I don't want to be the weak goofy girl that the old Sakura was. Two, I don't want to be the weakling that she was until he left.' "So, how am I doing?"

"I don't know. I'm no Uchiha." I said.

He smirked. "Maybe in a year you'll be." I smacked as gently as I could muster sending him a few feet back. "You're strong… too strong."

"I have to be." I answered crossing my arms.

"Sure." He said.

"Back to work." I scolded sitting there.

It was a betrayal on my part to marry Itachi, the brother of my love and the sworn enemy of my love. I just couldn't marry him, no matter how much I was beginning to develop a crush on him. I refused to do so. If I really loved Itachi then I was doomed to die alone because either way Itachi would have to die.

I stood up. "I'm going for a walk." I said walking off.

"Sure." He said ignoring me for the most part. He just barely acknowledged my departure.

I walked over to a house with many Sakura Trees surrounding it. The House said on it Kazoku no Haruno, translated the household of spring or the Haruno Household. Either way… it was Sakura's house. I could meet her; however, she's only 8. I knew her better than anyone. It however didn't seem a bit weird. I don't know why but I had truly managed to become someone different then Sakura. I didn't feel like Sakura anymore. It was weird. I knocked on the door.

"Hello… Master ANBU? What brings you here?" Sakura's mother asked.

"Sakura." I said simply.

"Sakura, ANBU for you." She called. Sakura looked shocked when she came down the stairs. I'm going to laugh at this when I go back home.

"ANBU-san." Sakura said.

"Come… talk with me." Sakura was surprised for sure. I was worried, why didn't it feel awkward talking to myself. Maybe because I hadn't been that girl in 7 years.

We walked into her back garden and sat down. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I am ANBU Squad Captain #1, Midora Sora." I answered stating my title and name like I was properly taught. "But who are you?"

"I am Academy Student, Haruno Sakura." She said confused.

"There are few differences between us, you know that." I said looking up at the ski.

"Um… sure? Not really. You're an ANBU Captain while I'm an academy student… there's quite a difference."

"Not really." I said not paying attention to her words.

"You're what… 8?"

"7, but close."

"I can teach you enough to graduate tomorrow. I already taught another lover of yours." She blushed.

"… Sasuke-kun?" She asked. I nodded.

"His brother Itachi and I graduated together… at the age of 7. You both could… though… don't."

"Why not?"

"It would mess up a few things that you guys have going for yourselves… trust me." She nodded.

"Give yourself 9 years and you'll be just like me… promise."

"No way."

"Don't argue with me."

"Yes mam." Sakura said.

"Cut it… I'm only 5 years your major."

"Yes." She said less solidly.

"We're alike… Sasuke said so."

"No way…"

"Yes… and stop arguing. I thought the same thing… but truly, we are the same person. Our lives filled with being looked down on… losses and hardships. It's a generic life, but life gets better. I promise." I disappeared back by Sasuke's side. He didn't lose sight of his goal. Same old Sasuke.

"She's like me." I said.

He looked up, I got his attention. "Yeah… I told you."

"I didn't think so… but yet… I know… we're the same."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I figured… you seem the same to me. In 9 years we'll be in yours and Itachi's places."

"Yes... and no."

"What?"

"I know the future… she will… not you."

"Huh?"

"I won't tell you more." I said.

"You can't tell the future." I shook my head.

"You're right… I can't. Though… I just know." He nodded and returned to the hand signs and work that he had devoted himself to working on. He would get it by tomorrow night; I know he will.

I returned home after Sasuke had passed out from sleep deprivation and Itachi had needed to go in for dinner. I went to my place. I lied down on my bed.

I pulled off my ANBU gloves that revealed the sign that kept me here. I hadn't take off some form of gloves since I arrived in this time period. It hid the seal that kept me here, and if it was damaged… I'd return and there was a likely chance that everything would go into chaos if I suddenly went up missing.

If not for me… what would happen? Because of me… what would happen? Two simple questions but what were their answers. They seemed simple. Nevertheless, they weren't. There was no clean cut way to go about this decision of what steps of action to take. If I decided to let Itachi live… how could I be so sure that he wouldn't become evil? How could I be so sure? Could I trust him like that? I had to take a step and answer these questions. Or how should I kill him?

If not for me: Sasuke lost his parents. He loses his friends. He is a traitor. He is hated. His two goals in life are to revive his clan and kill his brother. He has no family and lives a pathetic life.

Because of me: He'll get his family back. He'll still have his friends. He'll be cleared as a traitor. He will find new goals to find purpose in his life. He will find love and be happy, maybe with me.

I couldn't be sure: there was a chance that the love of his life leaving him suddenly would be so damaging and heart raking that he would kill him family and Sasuke. Then everything would be for nothing… everything… it would all be a waste. There was no way to know… none at all.

Should I just kill him: I wish I thought I could kill him? I wish I knew that I didn't doubt my love and loyalty to my secondary life's brother. I wish I could have the heart to kill him. I'm just worried that I don't.


	6. Realizations :: Her Marriage

◊ (6: Realizations :: Her Marriage) ◊

∆ (Sora's Apartment, Konohagakure) ∆ - ¤ (2 Years Later) ¤ - VP: 3rd Person Omniscient

Sora (Sakura) awoke as if it was another day. However, it wasn't. Today was her best friend, in her current identity's birthday. That person, her best friend, was Uchiha Itachi. Sora and Itachi had become unseparable over the last 2 years since their first date. Not much progress had taken place.

Itachi and Sora were the closest of friends and nothing could change that except his love and her 'love' for one another. Sora doubted the possibility that she could love him. He knew that, he could read her like a book. However, even he wasn't a master at reading people. At least enough so to realize she was Sakura, the girl who annoyed his little brother to end. Why would anyone have that idea in the first place.

She climbed out of bed… however instead of her usual ANBU uniform she was used to putting on she wore a black skirt and light blue blouse and put her hair into a pony tail. "Itachi…" She said staring at the mirror.

"No way… you love him don't you?" A voice said. Sora turned around, on her bed was none other than her closest, girl… friend in her second identity, Kais.

"Kais (Ka-yeese), I've told you before. No. I don't."

"Are you sure?" She asked with a smirk.

"No… are you sure?"

"Yes." She answered crossing her arms.

Kais was an unusual girl. She happened to be Shisui's legitimate wife. They had only been married for what had become… 3 years. Had it really been that long? Yes, it had. They had been married when Shisui turned 18. This was quite unusual but they had to find a girl who was most likely to be acceptable for him… which was hard. It was almost unimaginably hard for the young genius prodigy. This time however, this referred to Sasuke. Sasuke… with Sora and Itachi's help had managed to far surpass everyone, minus his brother but Itachi had become somewhat of a softie toward his brother and her. It weakened him immensely to a point that Sasuke could beat him, but not without almost killing them both.

Kais had blonde hair, golden colored really. It reminded her of her friend Naruto, in both eras. She had blue eyes, just like Naruto and had a wonderful personality. She was cheerful for being 21 years old. She was married yes but neither she nor Shisui showed signs of wanting to start a family anytime soon.

Shisui taught himself to love her. Kais was taught by her parents at a young age to love anyone who was forced upon her. It was the kind of life that Sakura… not Sora detested. Sora lived with many people like this… she lived in the real world. She had been worned by the Hokage that she would be doing the same thing come a few months. Looking for a partner that is.

"Snap out of it." Kais yelled.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I'm no ninja. I just walk around the city and stumble into places when I'm bored like this."

"Get a life." She said yelling.

"I have one… unlike you."

She sighed. "Whatever."

"What are your plans for today? A date with Itachi perhaps?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yes but don't take it as anything more."

"A date… don't take it as anything more."

"Yes. You heard me I see."

"I hear, yes. Where is he taking you?" She asked.

"I don't know. It's a surprise."

"Uchihas…" She sighed. "They're true show-offs."

"I hear you. Any advice."

"It's his birthday… so behave yourself." I sighed.

"Anything better?"

"They'll kill you if you get pregnant before you get married."

"Anything more appropriate."

"Tell Itachi happy birthday for me." I sighed. "What… isn't that appropriate?"

"It is. It's just out of place."

"Oh… so you do want me to say some inappropriate stuff to you… well…"

"No!" I yelled. I grabbed my light jacket and ran out the door.

She came crashing into Itachi. They were about to fall down the stairs. (No elevators, duh!). He caught her in his arms and landed, setting her down. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Kais… what else?"

"She's no ninja… how does she get here so fast?"

"Um… girl power." He rolled his eyes and they walked off. He led her into a wonderful park. It was one they had explored before but he only usually took her in summer, it was April 23th so it had different flowers and plants and such.

"So how are you doing?" He asked.

"The normal, nothing special."

"Really?" He asked. She turned to him and looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, what's up with you?"

"Um… nothing."

"The truth?" She asked.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. It wasn't exactly how she wanted to be asked to get married. It scared her and with tears in her eyes, she ran off. A man jumped down beside the terribly upset Itachi. "I'll take that as a no." Itachi said.

"Give her time to think, I think she's confused. She was crying. She could always be happy." Shisui suggested to him.

"Do people happy with another run away from that person?"

"Not usually but maybe she wanted to share the news." Shisui advised. He figured she loved him back but with a girl like her, it was hard to know.

"Wouldn't she be likely to take the ring or at least say yes if she were that happy?" He nodded. "Can I take it as a no and be depressed."

"No. Just give her time to think it through, please. We wouldn't want you to be depressed over nothing, would we?"

"Not really. I don't care." Itachi said sitting down on a stump that he had created underneath him.

"Don't get depressed. I'll have Kais talk to her." Itachi didn't do anything but Shisui went home and Kais was sitting in the living room couch.

"What happened, you seem depressed."

"Ha. Me depressed, no way. It's Itachi, who's depressed. He proposed to Sora and she ran off crying." Kais got off the couch.

"I'll take care of it Shisui. Don't worry." He nodded. She walked over to him.

"Thanks Kais." He said pulling her toward me and kissing her cheek. She blushed pulling from him and walked away. They had no contact usually. They barely knew each other, he wouldn't exploit her or hurt her but he'd definitely love her because he needed her by his side, whether she knew it or not.

Kais was in shock seeing her husband open up and show feelings toward her. She was glad because she had begun to love him as well. She hurridly ran and did the body flicker jutsu into Sora's room. Sora jumped. "It's alright Sora, it's just me."

"Kais… he proposed."

"I know but why are you crying?"

"I'm not sure if I can marry him."

"Why not?"

"It's an inner conflict thing. To make it simple, I may love another."

"Who."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I assure you I wouldn't. You've known him since you came here, how could you not love him?"

"How could you love someone you just met?" Sora yelled.

"I don't have a choice. I have to."

"Well… I don't. I do get a choice."

"Who is he?"

"I can't say."

"Just his name."

"Last initial is U." I answered. She gasped. There were only two people with the last name of U in all of Konoha. (No clue if this is right; I checked and found no others.) They were the Uchihas and Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

"You love the demon boy."

"He's not like that. I assure you. Though nonetheless, Naruto is like a brother to me. I could never, in the right mind, love him more then family or marry him."

"Then it's an Uchiha?" She nodded.

"First initial."

"S." She said. Kais had tears in her eyes and ran out of the room. How many SU's could there be? How many did she know? The answer… two. Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Shisui. Kais's thoughts could have gone to either. The former would have been seen as a betrayal of Itachi's trust and Sasuke would be killed for loving that was considerably Itachi's 'property' while not official. However, the latter most likely was. Kais was married to Shisui so she would go explain it to him. Kais would feel that she had married the love of her best friend. Shisui didn't love her; Sora knew this. She also didn't like him. She wasn't sure who she loved anymore.

Sora fell back in her bed. He mind wandered through all the times she had spent with Sasuke through the years. They had all been negative until he returned. How she wishes she could love either, it was just too hard loving both.

She had begun to love Itachi over these years but she had loved Sasuke for 16 years from the bottom of her heart. She wiped her tears. She needed an answer. She sighed. "I don't care." She said with no feelings.

About what? 

'I'm tired of just playing defense.'

Eh? 

'I'm going to the offense. I'm taking steps to kill him now. I can't love him if he's dead.'

It's that a little harsh. You do love him, not like Sasuke. But you love him. 

'I'm a ninja. I have no feelings. You must understand that it's my mission to kill him. I will not fail.'

Of course, you say that. Nevertheless, will you be able to do it? 

'I must, for Sasuke. And his clan.'

Alright, so what's the plan. 

'If I freeze up. Kill him. Take over and kill him. It's an order.' I said.

Alright. She reluctantly agreed.

The plan wasn't the easiest. She'd agree to marry Itachi. During their honeymoon, while he slept she'd put him under genjutsu. Then she'd kill him. Then leave and return to her own time. It was an easy, simple quick plan.

Operation Dead Itachi, Part 1: Engagement. She said.

Sora went to the Uchiha Complex but instead of going in the main entrance she used chakra to walk up the wall and into the windowsill of said boy. She could always just kill him here. However, he was awake. Ninjas were taught to be on guard during even hours of sleep. He turned to me.

"Itachi?" I said in a quiet tone.

"Sora. I thought you were mad at me."

"Surprised, yes. Not mad though. I'm just surprised." She hugged her legs closer to her body and looked out the window. "I didn't mean to make you depressed, I can sense it." She said.

"What are you here for Sora?"

She turned to him. He was surprised taking a step back. "Can't a friend visit another friend?"

"Not when he's asleep and he's depressed." She swung her legs of the sill of the window and onto the ground. She walked over to him and stared at his eyes.

"Well I can." She answered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he in term naturally did the same, except around her waist. She closed her eyes and to his surprise they met in a strong kiss. She lost her balance do to her lack of thought put into this and they fell back, just to land on his bed. He let go of her. The two spread out over his bed.

"Yes or No, because I'm confused." He said.

"Yes Itachi, I'll marry you." He had a smile on his face. A smile also graced the face of the young soon-to-be Uchiha girl. "It would make me quite happy."

He nodded. "Why were you crying?"

"I needed to make sure that everyone in the future would be alright. I didn't want to worry about the future. It was so shocking, wonderful and I didn't know. I didn't want or mean to hurt you." She said.

"It's alright. All that matters is." He placed a finger on her head. "You."

With those words, once again fear was struck in her heart, as she began to shake. She stepped away from him. "I'm sorry but you have to wait." She said shyly, jumping out the window.

I returned home. Part 1 complete. I lied down on my bed and looked at the ceiling. I couldn't figure out but I had a feeling that there was a fault in this plan. I'd kill him on our honeymoon, however, something seemed as though it could go wrong. What if I couldn't? What if he lived? Would he exact revenge on his family anyway. Why would he? That made no sense.

I couldn't kill him. I had a feeling that neither parts of me could. I was as good as useless. Therefore, I'd just have to keep him good, by staying with him forever. At least until after the marriage, then I'd leave after the honeymoon and then I'd return to my own time. Then she'd return to the Itachi in her own time. I hope that he hadn't re-killed his family by then, she could only home. Who would in 4 years? I hope that he'd just wait for her to return. Hopefully.

Sakura would be running two different lives, separate an apart from another. She had dreams like this sometimes of how her life would be being two people, having two husbands, and living two lives.

- (Dream) – 

Sakura sat holding a 2-month-old Uchiha baby girl in her arms. She looked into her baby's eyes and tears fell from her eyes, it was in direct opposite of how she was feeling. She was happy. A small boy, this boy also happening to be an Uchiha baby walked into the room. "Mommy... you're crying again. Why?" The boy asked. Climbing onto the bed next to her resting his head on her arms.

"I'm fine sweetheart." She said with a smile. Inertly she laughed; it hurt her to look at either of the children, the disgrace she was... as a mother. The two held the same eyes as the young boys she had gotten use to meeting when she was little, when she went back in time, she meant a boy like the older one, his name being Itachi and later as she grew up, she stumbled upon his younger brother, Sasuke. She loved Sasuke more then anything in the world, that's why she had two children.

Sadly, though, quite sadly, she didn't know whom the fathers were of her two children, both belonged to her legally both of her husbands being S-rank Criminals and being jailed for rape of her if, she was ever found. She cried at the loneliness that she would be forced to suffer because of this. The only thing that kept her sane was his lie which was why he was an S-rank criminal again. Sasuke had said he rapped her and left her. He said that this way at least she wasn't dead because then she couldn't keep her promise to him, her love, Sasuke.

She had two husbands, yes. They both loved her so much, yes. However, whom they loved was the same person, yet two people. Sasuke loved Sakura, the true her. One of these kids or both of them were his but she wasn't sure about that, there was still a possibility that one or both of them were his. Her other husband's name was Itachi, Sasuke's brother. To him, her name wasn't Sakura. Sakura was his stupid younger brother Sasuke's cutesy girlfriend, she wasn't his wife of course, yet, she was. Her name to him was Sora, which was the name she had chosen when she went back in time.

When Sasuke had found out she was pregnant, he was surprised but since they weren't married, he could have her killed. She cried but he wouldn't let her go that easy. He loved her too much to let her go because she was pregnant. He always somehow thought the chance that it was his son and not his brother.

Konoha had found out she was pregnant and then said that she'd be killed because of the law. Sasuke had vouched for her saying that it was his fault, he raped her. That night, he kissed her and disappeared. He had never said much to her only 3 words that consoled her heart, those being the words: I love you. He had left so she could live on and later on her table a few hours after the birth of said child, she found a note from said guy.

The note read: Sakura, I'm sorry I did this to you. I know that you and I are both not sure that either Itachi or I did this to you but can you do me a favor? I know that I really don't deserve respect enough to ask you a favor but either way I'm just going to ask you. Soon Itachi will find out about the baby and will try to take him from you. I'm going to stop him and kill him. I know this is selfish of me because maybe I don't know this knew brother of mine but I love you Sakura and I need you to do this for me. I want you to protect the little Uchiha that is yours. It's about the only two things we know about him, he is yours after all, it's a filed rape on my hand though most likely not my child, sadly enough. You know that it is my goal to revive the clan, but I don't any longer need that. I know that the Uchiha Clan is not gone, nor do I think it will be because I know that you will take care of the little one since most likely Itachi and I will kill each other when we meet. I love you Sakura, don't forget that I was there for you. Sasuke

However, 1 and a half years later another claim by Sakura was made under the claim of rape when she turned up pregnant again after a normal simple mission through the forest to Iwagakure. Konoha accepted her claim once again and she was pregnant this son she was almost sure was Sasuke's but yet again the fact that she had no recollection of anything was against her. She had two children, two Uchiha Children. That's what she's always wanted, that and Sasuke, to have his children but she wasn't sure if they were his or her separate identity Sora's children. Somewhere inside of her told her that when she was pregnant the first time she should have just changed into Sora who was on record as married and nothing would have happened, after the child was born she could have faked her death and Sakura could take care of said Uchiha child, however that was not how it happened.

She was now left with two Uchiha Children; a son named Somu or (live) because he was the living Uchiha. Her second child, a daughter had the name Hotaru, or (firefly). Sakura lived by herself since she didn't want to hear how they would react to her having two children this young. She hadn't heard of Sasuke or Itachi since Hotaru was born and somehow, she was worried since Sasuke when she had seen him last was close to death, but he had disappeared without letting her heal him. She hoped he wasn't dead. "Where's Daddy?" Sakura further cried as the boy had become smart enough at barely 2 years to recognize that he had no father while he hadn't been into the village yet, but he realized that when people visited him, they always came in two, he referred to them as Uncle and Aunt since they were close to Sakura. He was smart.

"I wish I knew Somu, I wish I knew." Sakura tears fell from her face.

"Don't cry Mommy, I didn't mean to upset you." She gave him a smile and used her free arm to hug him.

"It's alright Somu, so how do you like being a big brother?" She asked.

"She sleeps a lot but she seems nice." Sakura nodded. Hotaru had light blue hair also but had dark green eyes like her brother did. There were both characteristics supporting Sora but Sakura new for sure, that Itachi didn't know that Sora was she so Sasuke would have had to be the father. However, how come they both had light blue hair only Sora had light blue hair and she was not Sora when she became pregnant with Hotaru. It gave her hope to press on.

- (Dream Over) –

She awoke as normal, in tears herself and upset as well as confused. She couldn't live her life like that. She couldn't hurt either of them like that. She wanted to smack herself and make her believe that Sakura didn't care a bit about Itachi. It was Sora speaking, however, Sora is Sakura. They were one in the same, two identities.

Sora decided that she'd take a break and she how her real self was living. Her real self was 12 now and was just assigned to a team with Sasuke and Naruto who she had a special relationship. She had befriended her younger self as well as the two boys all for different reasons but she hadn't messed with anything or that could change her plans a lot.

She left a note on her door for her fiancé. It read: Itachi, I know we just got engaged and all but there are a few things I have to do for and before the wedding. Don't worry. I'll be back in 3 days tops. It's a mission of sorts. Love, Sora. She figured it would suffice it was detailed enough but not too much, it was how ninjas were taught to leave information for their teams. They were told to give a mission overview, a time, and reason; she had succeeded in doing all three as well as being gentle in telling him.

She grabbed her black ANBU cloak and proceeded to visit Naruto. She went to his apartment; he had been moved into an apartment only a few months ago since he could pay for it now. She knocked on his door. "Oh hi Sora, me and the team have a mission. I can't talk long. I've got to pack." She tried to remember her first mission, oh yeah, Zabuza. She wouldn't tell him the mess it would be… she wished she could change it and give him antidote but then again, it would mess things up too much.

"Alright Naruto, just be careful."

"At least you believe it me Sora; my team thinks I'll mess everything up. We're just escorting an idiot. How much work could it be? I mean really."

"Trust me Naruto; some idiots are a true hassle to guard. They don't respect you and think everything is your fault. They say you're doing something wrong and doubt your abilities. It's a hassle. Especially when you're a 13 year old ANBU." Sora had a mission like this. It was on of her first training missions. Itachi and two fellow ANBU had been sent on a mission. She was put as captain, for the first few months, she and Itachi had switched back and forth leading since they were equal but it was interesting to see their different ideas of leading. However, the guy didn't respect her for two reasons: she was a girl, she was 13. He said she should be a good little girl and make dinner for her family. Itachi carried him through the hold mission. Itachi laughed about how he new better.

"Yeah. I think that guy deserved it." Yes, she had shared the mission with Naruto. He liked her stories. They only talked once every week since they were both busy, but it was usually a long talk describing what was going on their life as well as things they were doing. "Anything knew?" She nodded and held her hand to his face. She had to act happy about it; she hadn't been married before after all.

"Itachi proposed to me." She said simply.

"You accepted." He stated. She nodded. "I figured. I mean, you are inseparable and all. You guys are like in love seriously, it's obvious. Well whatever, I need to go."

"See you in 3 days."

"Huh? How do you know how long I'll be gone?" He asked.

"No. I'm going on a little trip, mission thing. I'll be back in three days. See you whenever you arrive." I nodded. He left and so did I.

I then proceeded to go to 'my' house. It was really Sakura's house but it didn't really feel as if I was ever really connected to the house. It upset me in my mind that I didn't feel as if it was my home at all. I sighed, maybe if it was for the best because… I smacked myself. Where would Sakura be in the future? Sakura couldn't just disappear in the future, it was impossible. There would be so many problems, but what could I do? I sighed, nothing. I'd ignore it. I'd be Sakura once in a while. No, Sakura needed to disappear for good. She'd have to die. That was the cost in order to be able to keep my promise to Sasuke. There was no other choice. The end.

I knocked on the door. Sakura answered it. She was standing there with a bag in her hands. "I can't talk, mission, bye." I mentally smacked myself, if Naruto was leaving, then so would she.

"I'll come with you." I said with a smile. We walked down the road.

"So what's up with you?" She asked.

"I'm engaged to Itachi." She let out a deep long sigh.

"Lucky. Sasuke won't even look at me. How did you catch the eye of an Uchiha." In my head IS was totally laughing this up. What ya going to say? I learned from your mistakes? She laughed more. It was hilarious.

"Um… I learned from someone else who had a friend like Itachi what not to do. Also, if he's not paying attention to you know… be yourself. Eventually he'll get use to you and like you."

"Really?"

"No. I'm not sure but then again you've made an impression on Sasuke already there's no way you can change your personality now. Well good luck." She sighed and nodded.

"You're so lucky. I can't wait to hear what Sasuke has to say about it."

"Yeah, I haven't got a chance to talk to him either. I stopped by to talk Naruto earlier. He seemed pretty happy to hear it. He expected it."

"I did too. Just not this early."

"You have to be married by 18. It's a law." Here eyes went wide. She remembered that feeling. Except she just gave her a fright, one that she wouldn't have wanted to give herself. She sighed, it didn't seem to bother her what happened in Sakura's life. She knew it all before hand, no surprise.

"Well… I'm here." Sakura said. She looked to see Naruto jumping around happily. Sasuke was just standing there. "Sasuke-kun, I'm here."

"Good. Now if only Kakashi would show up." He said annoyed.

"I'll get him." She said. She disappeared, showing up again at the Icha Icha Paradise Section of the bookstore. Sighing she grabbed one that he was going to read during the mission, memory serving her properly. She bought it and handed it to him. Then showing up in front of the team. "See, not that hard." Everyone looked amazed.

"Thanks." Sasuke said. "And bye." I sighed, I wonder what's up with him. I wonder if this would mess up their mission. That would be bad.

"I'm leaving but Sasuke, keep your mind on the mission only. Got that." I stated harshly.

"Of course." She disappeared. He didn't seem fazed but the others did. She jumped away further.

She then when to Tsunade and asked her for permission to go to the Land of Waves to get stuff in order to prepare for the wedding. She gave Sora her pass and papers and she was on my way. She was preparing this. It was her first and hopefully not her last wedding. She hoped that she would get a chance to marry her true love, Uchiha Sasuke. That was however once she was done but with the way things were going… it didn't seem good. Maybe Sasuke would kill Itachi, leaving her alone… again.

She would have a busy time preparing everything for the wedding. She soon arrived and went to a shop. She smacked herself. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto as well as Kakashi would be in the area. It didn't matter, like they'd be in a bridal store anyway. Not unless Sasuke decided to marry Sakura or something. She broke out into laughter falling to the ground.

"Are… you… um… are You… alright?" A person said behind her. She looked up to see a girl who reminded her of Hinata. She seemed shy and to herself. She certainly held Hinata's two habits, finger twiddling and stuttering.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking about something really funny."

"Oh." She said.

"Are you getting married?" She nodded. "Do you like the guy?" She nodded. "That's good. I sort of do. I'm really in love with his brother but… it's not going to happen."

"The brother? Is… is older?"

"Nope, his brother is 5 years younger. It isn't allowed. However in my true form I'm his age. However I can't revert back to that form. I stuck in this one. He's a great guy my fiancé. I'll live happily because he's nice and we've been friends for 9 years, we'll have a good relationship. I guess I do love him too."

"It's… complicated." She nodded.

"Well good-luck with your marriage." She nodded and went back to looking at dresses, as did I. I found a wonderful white dress, the top was like a normal tank top and it matched my hair. In all the times that I had been around Itachi I usually didn't wear anything that was very revealing at all. I thought it was a bit tricking in his mind. When you're trying to ease into a friendship with someone or settle down into a relationship with someone, you want to gently allow yourself to get comfortable with the person. Revealing stuff was a no-no. You had to focus on the mind, not the body. There were rules to this stuff. She was one to abide by them. She had a busy schedule for the next few months.


	7. No Longer Acceptable :: Her Revenge

◊ (7: No Longer Acceptable :: Her Revenge) ◊

∆ ( Marriage Building) ∆ - ¤ (3 Months Later) ¤ - VP: Sora (Sakura)

The Marriage was today. She was going to get married today. There was no doubt about it. No one was going to stop this wedding, unlike those weddings in her dreams. All the dreams ended the same.

_"Does anyone have any reason these two shouldn't be married?" The Hokage asked. _

_Sasuke stands up. "I do." _

Of course, there were various versions of this. Sometimes her time Sasuke would run into the church. Sometimes the current Sasuke would come saying that he loved her or something. The point is, every time at that point, she'd be stopped. However, this time, she would not.

Sora had done a brilliant job. No one suspected anything of her, there was nothing to suspect her of. Who would want to kill Itachi? I mean, he was only a normal Jounin, ANBU captain, Uchiha heir, who had the Sharingan. Who would want to kill him? Okay, so maybe a lot of people but no one would expect her, a girl and his long term friend to kill him. That's what made it so perfect. She was the most unlikely candidate.

Moreover, she wouldn't be the one to kill him anyway. Actually, no one would kill him. Except maybe Sasuke, but that was only after, the marriage, the honeymoon and when she returned. She hadn't thought the plan over very well but it was time for the next part.

Operation Dead Itachi. Part 2: The Wedding. IS said dramatically.

Kais had been her maid of honor and Shisui was Itachi's best man. This was because they were the only friends other than the 3 young Genin, and it would be out of place for them to be in the wedding like that. Naruto was attending the wedding with Sakura by his side. They seemed happy, if she didn't know better she'd think they liked each other, but she did know better. Sasuke was sitting beside his father.

Thanks to her training Sasuke was on equal terms with Itachi. It was amazing especially to everyone else. She had taught him all the moves to counter Itachi's movements making a one-on-one match an easy win for Sasuke. Itachi hadn't found out yet but she knew Itachi would probably be pretty surprised, not that she cared.

Everyone else was there also. Actually, come to think of it, everyone was there. It was one of the biggest things that she had been to, except the Chuunin exams but for Konoha only events, this was huge. The witnessing of the Uchiha Heir to be married to some foreign girl was a sight. Those who came did however not underestimate her; they knew that the Uchiha Heir wouldn't marry one unworthy. They knew him to be the strongest person, only having lost to one person, that being her.

She remembered two conversations particularly when thinking about important leading-up events to the wedding. These were here conversations with her love, Uchiha Sasuke, in his 12-year-old form. The second being her conversation with her best friend Kais in regard to a mistake she needed to know. Kais was the only person she ever had to alter her memory in order to keep her secret. Sora didn't like it, but it had to be done. It was just unimaginable how difficult it would be to undo.

Ж (Flashback 1) Ж

_Sora walked over to the Uchiha Complex. She had memorized the layout. She remembered who's windows were who's and which ones to avoid and which ones she could enter through. Itachi said it was stupid that she just didn't knock but she rather like it this way. She didn't like all the stares the Uchiha Boys gave her. They detested her because she was strong, all besides Sasuke and Itachi of course. _

_She knocked on Kais's window. Kais opened the window not really surprised to see Sora there. She sighed and stepped away from the window allowing Sora to enter. She sat down on her and Shisui's bed. "You need something?" _

_"No. I'm here to apologize." Kais wasn't looking at her. _

_"For what? Liking my husband? I'm…" Sora had already did the mind transfer jutsu she picked up from Ino and fixed Kais memory to the fact that she had an old friend that she thought she loved and wasn't sure if she loved him or not. This wouldn't explain why Kais was upset with her, but she'd think of something. _

_When Kais woke up from the effect Sora stared at her. "I'm sorry for upsetting you." Sora said. _

_"For liking your old friend?" She asked. Sora smiled mentally but nodded sadly. _

_"You were really upset that I'd do that to Itachi but I just wanted to make sure, it turns out that he's dead. On the inside. IS added mentally." She explained. _

_"Oh. It's alright. You shouldn't be that mean to Itachi. He really does love you." _

_"I know. I love him to but sometimes I think back to him and how he was my only friend and I worry if that was love but I'm sure that I love Itachi. I'm sure. I accepted." Sora said holding out her arm. The girl smiled. _

_"Also, I want you to be my maid of honor." Kais nodded and smiled. _

_"Thanks." _

_"You're welcome. Well buy. I'll take care of the dress, don't worry about it." _

_"Thanks." Kais said again. Sora jumped out the window and disappeared. _

Ж (Flashback 1 Over) Ж

It was really too easy to trick her. It made no sense to be mad over what Sora had conducted but Kais wasn't a ninja, she had no reason to expect Sora to do that anyway. That made her a more than easy target.

Ж (Flashback 2) Ж

_She needed to talk to a certain 13-year-old boy. No, it wasn't Naruto. This boy had onyx colored hair and onyx colored eyes. He was gentle and she had been the one, as well as Itachi to personally train him to be super strong. He had an older brother, whose name happened to be Itachi also. His name however was Uchiha Sasuke. _

_She knew exactly where to find him, when she wanted to find him. He was out training. Unlike most Uchihas, Sasuke liked to be far from it all; which is why he liked to train on the outmost boundaries of the Uchiha Complex. This was the same place that she trained him. _

_She appeared in front of him. Catching several kunai, he was surprised but not fazed by her appearance. He had somewhat expected her, it seemed. "Sora." He stated with no sudden reaction. _

_"Sasuke." She repeated back with just as much care. _

_"You need something." He stated. This was no question. _

_"I need nothing. I want to talk." _

_"Then you need to talk to me." He said. _

_"Yes, I guess you're right. Do you always have to be right?" She questioned. He sat down in his spot. She nodded taking a seat in her spot. It was unusual but he accepted that she needed to talk to him. "Are you alright with the marriage?" She asked. _

_"What makes you think that I wouldn't be?" _

_"Let's just say I know you a bit better than you think." She responded. _

_"Then why would you suspect it?" He asked. _

_"You seem to be the one most affected by it." _

_"No, I'm just Itachi's younger brother. Why would him marrying you have any effect on me?" He asked. _

_"It's not our relationship as brother's fiancé and brother that is the cause of worry. It's the fact that you're not going to have him anymore is what I'm worried about?" He looked up, surprised by my words. _

_"How did you know?" He asked. _

_"I know you. Because I think like you. I know you Sasuke. Leave it at that." _

_"Then what else do you know?" _

_"You're afraid it will go back to how it used to be. Itachi will become stronger, you'll have no one to train you, advance you. You're afraid to be weak. Admit it." _

_"Yes I am." I was surprised that was so easy. "I hate being weak, being looked down on. But number one… I hate losing my family. Especially to you." _

_"Huh?" I asked, confused. _

_"You took my brother away from me Sora. He used to be with me all the time, train me himself. He always spent time with me. Until you came along." _

_"How would you know the difference Sasuke! You were 3!" That shut him up. It was the truth. How could he remember 'what it was like to have the supportive brother' that he used to be? She knew it, but he didn't. _

_"Because… it was different. The closer you two got, the farther we got. It was as simple as throwing a kunai. The more time he spent with you. He couldn't spend with me. Time can't be repeated and changed Sora. Unless you're me. IS said mentally." I stood up and walked over to him. Kneeling in front of him. _

_"I told you, I know you. I know how you feel. In all reality. I really wish that Itachi would give me a chance to live my life more free. It's not happening. I can't change that. Soon… I'll be his property and only you can take a stand to him and say 'I want you to train me'. My work in forcing and prodding (seduction) can only be used to a point. Especially now that it has no effect. It's up to you. Got that." She disappeared. _

Ж (Flashback 2 over) Ж

Sora sighed as she got ready in her gown. "You seem less happy then most brides would be." I turned around and jumped.

"Calm down." It was Sasuke. "I wouldn't hurt you."

"Sasuke, I'm on edge with this." I answered him.

"I know… that's why I'm here."

"To scare me?" I asked confused. "Oh, you're here to talk with me." He nodded. "Good, because I need to talk to someone."

"Why are you so on edge?"

"I don't know. I have had the best life and there are things I wish that did or didn't happen."

"Like your parents' deaths, or this wedding?" He asked.

"Huh? Why would you think that?"

"I'm not stupid. You don't want to be pushed like this… you want more time that you don't have."

"I have plenty."

"A year or two, not much to make a difference; you love each other so get married and eventually, you'll be fine." Sasuke said standing up and walking out of the room.

"Itachi tell you to talk to me."

"He doesn't talk to me much anymore but I'm not stupid." He said and left closing the door behind her. He never was stupid… good, she was glad that didn't change. she put on her veil and walked down the isle. She walked up to Itachi.

"What took you?"

"I was thinking?"

"Bad?" He asked interested.

"No. Just confused. Sasuke set me straight. He's a good little brother, isn't he?" She asked.

"The best." Itachi said.

The wedding went through without any of the nightmare, happy ending dreams she had but it was over all a great wedding. They went into a dining hall and did all the things that people did at weddings.

Itachi's brother, mother and father sat with them along with Sakura who had been left alone when villagers had attacked Naruto, and he had to escape. It upset Sora but she understood and invited Sakura to sit with them. She agreed.

"So Sora, you must be extremely happy, aren't you?" Sakura asked.

"Stupid question Sakura, of course she is, right?" Sasuke said. His mom was about to scold him when I keyed in.

"Yeah, I am. What about you Itachi?" She asked him.

"Of course I am. I'm married to you aren't I?" He asked leaning back in his chair after kissing her. She blushed.

"I know I'm happy for you both." His mother said.

"I am also. Are you two ready to take over to clan headship?" His father asked.

"I don't know… what do you think Sora?" Itachi asked.

"Um… I don't know anything about running a clan." Sora said.

"You've been around ours long enough haven't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, can't you ever be polite." His mother said disgraced.

"He's fine. And you're right. I guess I know quite a bit of stuff about it. Itachi will have to do it mainly by himself." Sora said laughing.

"Here." Sasuke said handing her a book-shaped box.

"For me?" She asked.

"No, it's for my brother." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Sasuke!" His father said. "Respect your brother's wife." He commanded. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure whatever." Sasuke replied.

Sora opened the box to find a book called Basics of Running a Clan. "Thank you so much Sasuke. This will be extremely useful. I'll make to succeed at running your clan when we start, alright."

"Yeah, I'm sure you will." He said.

"Anyway, thank you so much for the book."

"You're welcome, I guess." He answered.

"I got you a gift also Sora." Sakura said handing me a box. "You can open it later if you want to." She said.

"Alright I will. I'm excited to see it." She answered. This went on for a long time and soon all the guests departed and she went to Itachi who was resting on a wall. "You ready?" He asked.

"No." She went into the girls' bathroom, taking the box that Sakura had given her with her. "This is Sakura's gift. A new outfit… nice huh? She made it. So, Now I am." She answered. It was a white tank top and a white mini skirt.

He walked over to her and kissed her. Behind her back, he did a jutsu which, brought them to their honeymoon spot. They appeared in front of a house. She smiled and sat down on the grass. "Are you sure that's smart sitting in the grass in white clothes?" He asked.

"Yes, I have a jutsu for cleaning stains for anything."

"True. Proceed." He said watching in amusement as she stretched out in the grass beside the small house. She looked up at the clouds. "Waterfall village?"

"No." He answered. "Cloud."

"We don't have an alliance with them, do we?" She asked sitting up.

"Of course we do… silly girl." He said walking over to her and poking her forehead, it was enough to cause her to fall backward.

"Really?" He nodded amused with her lack of knowledge on allied countries. "What do you want to do?" He climbed over her smiling resting his body against hers. She seemed frightened, he understood. He climbed off of her, placed his hands along her back, and brought her resting against his chest.

"I wouldn't hurt you, promise." He said.

"I trust you." She said resting comfortably in his arms. He picked her up and carried her into the house. He sent her down in the bed. She sat up. "I'll make dinner."

"We just ate."

"Don't question me. Plus, we just ate at 8 its 2 now. You're timing is off." He looked at a clock on the wall.

"You're right… man, time has pasted." He said setting beside her.

"Allow me to make dinner for you, won't you?"

"Hm, I interested to see you cook since you've never cooked before." He said.

"You'll be in for a surprise then." She said with a smirk.

"Should I be worried or better yet, cook?" He asked.

She fell to the ground laughing. "The great Uchiha soon-to-be head… cooking… now way." He knelt down next to her and kissed her. She stopped and kissed him back.

"Do you want me too?"

"Nope. I'm cooking. Sorry Itachi… I am." She said with a smile. "Now sit down, please?" She said begging him with her beautiful green eyes.

He sighed, "Sure whatever you want Mrs. Uchiha." She paused. She was Mrs. Uchiha now wasn't she? Yes, she is. He sat down at the counter and watched as she prepared everything to cook. "How much are you making? It's two of us."

"I usually cook for two."

"All that for the two of us."

"Itachi, I know your appetite is huge. Mine is small so this should be plenty." He sighed.

"Whatever." He answered.

She cooked for 20 or so minutes. "I'm almost done." He sighed.

"As interesting as watching you cook is… I'm bored." She tossed a pair of chopsticks at him and he caught them. "Good, I'm hungry."

"See, if we would have waited until you were hungry you would have been complaining for another half an hour, so now we can eat." She sat down at the table beside him and they proceeded to eat.

She watched him eat, engulfing large amounts of food while she nibbled on pieces. She was planning her plans for the night. Knowing Itachi, how he was, she figured she knew what would happen tonight if she didn't put her plan into action. It would cause a lot of unwanted problems. She formulated a plan while he indulged himself in the wonderful food.

Soon after she and he had finished they went back into the bedroom. He sat down and patted the bed beside him. She smiled, holding the book that Sasuke had bought for her in her arms and crawled onto the bed next to him. He read her book over her shoulder as she rested against his chest with his arms wrapped around his waist.

"So, are you happy being here with me, like this?" He asked resting his head on her shoulder.

"Like this, it's perfect. It's so peaceful compared to our normal routines of fighting off people and bringing everyone to their knees in obedience of our all mighty ANBUness." She said with a smile.

"A little head strong aren't we?" He asked.

"No. With the rules we have total control of the country besides the Hokage. I mean… it's not like any other ninja stand a chance with us… right?" She asked.

"Smart girl." He said with a smirk. He leaned back and then he felt a horrible sensation flowing through his body.

He started coughing. She looked at him. It worked! The small amount of chakra kept attacking his chakra is hurting him. IS screamed. He started coughing up blood. "Itachi?" She asked.

"I'm sick… not good." He grabbed his stomach.

"Rest… I'll get help." She ran into another room of the house and a smoke bomb went off. She screamed.

"Sora!" He yelled as loud as a sick guy could. He jumped up and ran into the room but he was attacked, grabbed, chained and forced to the ground. The ninja grabbed Sora off the ground.

"Itachi, help!" She screamed. The ninja smacked her. She went weak in his arms.

"Sora… hold on." He tried to get to his feet but he was hit by a thunder attack and collapsed.

"We're taking her away for good. You won't see her again." The ninja said throwing Sora over his shoulder and running off.

She quickly was carried over large distances away. The clones disappeared and she rested on the ground. "A major chakra loss, but I can go home soon… yes." She said collapsing onto the ground.

She had planned a beyond hard attack for herself.

Ж (Flashback) Ж – VP: Sora

She walked into the kitchen, to apparently… get help. Then she sent off smoke bombs and she screamed. She made shadow clones that transformed into ninja with no symbol on their headband. She made scuffs on her and laid on the ground.

"Sora!" He yelled to me. The ninja picked me up off of the ground. It was taking a lot of chakra.

"Itachi, help!" I screamed, struggling a bit. The shadow clone absorbed some of my chakra. The ninja smacked me. I then collapsed as if I was unconscious.

"Sora… hold on." He tried to get to his feet but he was hit by a thunder attack from one of my shadow clones and collapsed to the ground. I didn't move; he was unconscious.

"We're taking her away for good. You won't see her again." The ninja said throwing me over his shoulder and running off.

We made a lot of movements, a lot of shadow clones, a lot of strong attacks and wasted chakra on weakening chakra. I could barely move anymore. "A major chakra loss but I can go home now… yes!" She said falling unconscious.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж – VP: None - ∆ (The House) ∆

Itachi woke up feeling sick, weary and hurt. "She's gone." He pounded his hand on the ground. He pulled himself up and walked the distance slowly, the opposite way of where she was, to the hospital. "I'll get you back… I promise." He said as he walked.

He arrived at the hospital. "Who are you?" Itachi pulled out his Konoha passport and ID laying it on the counter.

"I'm out here for my honeymoon with my wife."

"Where is she… is she alright?" They asked.

"She was kidnapped by unknown ninja, they put me unconscious by my body is weak and I'm coughing up blood from my lungs." He explained.

Itachi collapsed to the ground. "Emergency!" The nurse called. They brought him to a room and after a few hours he awoke to a women sitting in front of him.

"Sora?" He asked.

"Sorry, I'm your nurse. Is Sora the name of your wife?" She asked. He nodded weakly. "If so then we can't help you."

"Huh?" He asked.

"The only chakra we found on you was that of a registered med-Nin named Uchiha Sora. We weren't sure but we thought it would be your wife. Her chakra is the only one on your body. Even within your body and wounds." He smacked himself, he had spent to much time with her that his body accepted her chakra signature as his own, of course they couldn't find the kidnappers now. He smashed his hand through the table.

"I can't find her then?" He asked.

"No. Sorry."

His fist was bleeding. "That my blood?" He asked.

"Yes. It is." She answered. "May I fix it?" He nodded sadly. She left the room and came back with a medical kit. She sat by his bedside and wrapped up his hand.

"Do you think I'll ever see her again?" He asked.

"I don't know… it's up to you. I don't think one day she's going to wonder back to you. It doesn't happen like that when you're kidnapped. If you want her back… you have to go get her yourself." She answered him.

"I do. I want her so much." He said and for the first time… tears fell down his face. "I was so weak. She tried so hard… yet whoever they are… are beyond the strength of any ANBU. They took us on… messed up my body without either of us noticing."

"Then… you'll have to train a lifetime to be strong enough to get her back."

"Yes. I know I will. I can't let anyone close to me get hurt again."

"That's how you have to live from now on. Focus on getting stronger… no matter what." She said.

"I wish my husband was like that. I was an ANBU myself but… I decided to be a med-Nin. It's because I liked making sure people live, rather than die. I'm still one of the strongest kunoichi ANBU in this village."

"She was the strongest, there was none stronger than her. Yet we were taken down so easily."

"Did she have weapons? Did you?"

"No, we were on our honeymoon. Neither of us had anything to defend ourselves. That was our mistake."

"You went to a foreign country where you could be attacked without any way to defend yourselves. And you call yourselves ninja… ha." She said.

"You have a harsh way of looking at things." He mumbled.

"Huh?" She asked.

"We were on our honeymoon. I wanted to live in peace with her, forever. I didn't want to spend my life with her… in happiness, with a family, in my clan… forever and ever." He said and tears came down his eyes.

"I guess I looked and judged you harshly. I didn't bring any way to protect myself during my honeymoon either." She responded.

"I love her. She was my wife." He answered.

Soon he was well enough to leave the hospital and he walked home slowly. They were expecting him in a few days anyway, it was best not to show up too early either. He felt bad enough as it was. When he arrived at Konoha's gates and opened them up, he was greeted by his family, at least his parents.

"Where is she?"

"They took her away from me." He said walking past his parents over to her apartment. She hadn't brought anything on their honeymoon, he had supplied the clothing already. He had told her that much. He sat on her bed and fell back onto her pillow. He felt something hard under it.

He pulled it out; it was a picture frame. 'Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi, Team Seven.' The picture read at the bottom. "They were like family to her, because she had no family." He said to himself. Then another few pictures fell out of the frame. One was a few pictures of him and his brother, a few of her and him. A few with all three of them. Some of his family, some of them were pictures of their team.

"Brother, it's best not to be depressed. I'll help you bring her back one day. I promise." Sasuke said at the door.

"How did you know I was here?" Itachi asked.

"You're not on guard; I've been standing her the entire time. You're weak and movements are even slower than a dying person's is. I know. I've seen them." Sasuke answered.

"They took her from me." Itachi answered. "I miss her already." Sasuke sat next to his brother.

"I know you do. It's written clearly on your face." Sasuke said.

"Why her?" Itachi asked.

"She a kunoichi, ANBU, Konoha ninja, Jounin, pretty… I guess. Do they need any other reason?"

"No… they don't need a reason." Itachi answered.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Sasuke answered.

"Also here." Itachi handed Sasuke a rather large box. "It's from me little bro, happy birthday." Itachi said petting his brother on the head. "This is from her too." He said handing him a box.

Sasuke read the card from his brother first.

_Dear Little Bro, Little Mrs. Uchiha here says that you're feeling as though I've been abandoning you over these last few years and putting her in your place. At first, I thought she was crazy but then she lectured me on it with a lot of lines that sounded exactly how you would say. Then I began thinking, had I really began to replace the time I spend with you, with her? I guess I had. I spend all my time with her, instead of you. I'm sorry for that little bro. You're the only true brother I have, and I'm sorry about that. I love you too, okay. I figured that since Sora is going to make me spend a lot of time with you, I better get you a lot of things to work on when I'm not around so I'll have stuff to help you on. It's scrolls that she taught me; and that our head Uchiha trains with to become the head. I figured you deserve them just as much as I because you're strong, never forget that! Love you little bro. Big Brother, Itachi. _

"So what she right? Did you feel like that?" Itachi asked his brother.

"She's a smart girl Itachi. You have good choices in girls." Sasuke answered with a smile.

"Don't I?" He said rubbing his brother's head. "We'll get you a girl in a few years, I promise." He hugged his little brother. "You think she'll be happy when we're the top ninja in the village and we come to save her?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah. I think she'll be really proud." Sasuke said. "Especially when we go win her back." Itachi nodded.

"Read hers." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded opening the small letters on the note.

_Dear Brother Sasuke: well remember when I told you're the only way to get Itachi to notice that he's being a Dobe Baka and ignoring you was to tell him it to your face. Well I figured I'd try another way. Instead of seducing him or forcing him or making you yell at your big bro. I tried just bringing the fact that he was to his face and asking him nicely to spend time with you. I've always thought that family was really important, just like love is for everyone. You're my family now too so I want you to whenever you want come to our place, or our room and come in there, after knocking and say that you want to train with your brother, or me, or both of us and if we aren't doing clan work, I promise that I'll help train you. You've helped me a lot on this journey we call 'life' and I wanted to thank you for this. I'm entrusting with you a scroll that I haven't even taught Itachi. I honestly haven't started his training on this particular set of jutsus so I'm giving them to you because in our 'secret' training I taught you how to properly do these so I'm sure you'll get a lot of practice with them. Good luck :: Love your Onee-san, Sora. _

"She loves you too little bro!" Itachi said putting his hand on his brother's head. "See, you're lucky to have a girl like her in your life this early on."

"Yeah, I am. I only wish that she didn't leave us."

"We'll train and get her back. Remember, you and I promise she'll come back to us." Itachi reminded him.

"What if she just comes back to us?" Sasuke asked.

"She was kidnapped, like she'd just walk right back into our lives. I wish. But it's not happening."

"Who knows what they'll do to her?" Sasuke said worried for his Onee-san.

"Yeah, I'm worried too but Sora's a big girl. I'm sure to the extent like those I worry about she'll protect herself. She's a ANBU, Jounin, kunoichi, a captain, a leader, an Uchiha and she'll be fine. I hope." Sasuke nodded and Itachi looked to the ground. "We can only hope."


	8. His New Life :: Her Regrets

◊ (8: His New Life :: Her Regrets) ◊

∆ (Konohagakure) ∆ - ¤ (In Real Time, 16) ¤ - VP: Sakura

I smiled as I looked upon the wonderful gates of Konoha. I ran to them and rested my body against them. So tired… I fell to my knees. "Sakura-chan?" A voice asked. It was Ino, I forgot she planned to do guard duty on the night I would return. She hopped down from the gate. The clock struck 12. Everyone's memory's would now remember what I had.

"It's me. I can't wait for tomorrow to see how Sasuke reacts."

"Where is he?" She asked.

"My house, but regardless of that. We need to go to sleep, fast." She said. Ino shrugged and they all went home and went to sleep.

¤ (Morning) ¤

"Today is his birthday." I said. I opened the door to the room that he was staying in.

"Happy Birthday." I said opening the door. He wasn't there. Where would he go? Of course, to his family.

I walked over to the Uchiha Complex. I walked into his house. I made myself invisible… I looked in his window. He was amazed to see his entire family accept his brother there again after not seeing them since the massacre.

"Sasuke, why do you keep looking so happy to see us? You're weirder today then you usually are. Come on, let's open gifts." His mom said leading him into their living room. I watched as he opened gifts. He seemed so happy. Even if this is only for a day, I'm sure he's more than grateful for it.

"I'm glad to see you again." Sasuke said to everyone.

"Stop being weird Sasuke, we never left you." Oh but you did, you just don't remember it. I thought to myself.

"Yeah, we'd never leave you. Where's your brother though?" His father asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him today."

"He's in Sound Country."

"What?" They asked.

"Don't worry. He's on a mission. He won't be coming back for a long time; it's a long-term mission. He only had time to tell me."

"Oh. Did he leave a note?" His mom asked.

"No." Sasuke answered. "He didn't."

Sakura sighed. She still had to deal with Itachi if he didn't come back her automatically. She walked out of the village. She made a stop at Ino's place first. She knocked on her door. "Sakura. It worked, his family is back." I nodded with tears in my eyes. I wiped them.

"Yeah but I have to go back to Itachi." I said.

"What… no. You did too much for Sasuke already Sakura. You don't have to! He owes you! Got it!"

"I know he does but… I can't let his family get hurt again. I love him too much to let him lose his family the second time. Sorry." I said rubbing my eyes. She hugged me.

"It's his birthday, aren't you going to… like say Happy Birthday?" I asked.

"No Ino, it will just be too hard. I love Sasuke but in order to keep him as happy as I just saw him with his family… I have to keep Itachi away from him. This means… truly being his wife instead of practically killing him." Sakura answered.

"That's so horrible. I won't see you again."

"Maybe we'll cross paths. I'll bring him back to Konoha, maybe. They can't judge him for a crime that hasn't been committed. Right?" I asked.

"No, they can't." Ino answered.

"Then he can take over his clan along with me. We know that everything is going on… but I have to go say good-bye to Naruto because I might not come back. I want to say good-bye."

"Alright, well bye Sakura. I hope our paths cross again. As what's your name?"

"Sora." I answered. "That's my name. Uchiha Sora."

"Alright. Well bye Sakura for now. I hope Sasuke understands one day, how much you've sacrificed for him. You're life really old because of him." I smiled.

"Thanks Ino." I ran off and into the Hokage's office.

"Sakura-chan! You're back and you did it. I see it all in the crystal ball. Sasuke's family is all back and he's happy again. You're amazing. You're so great. I know your character was my friend but it's okay because everything went by awesome, I can't believe it." I nodded.

"Neither do I. Protect Sasuke for me, alright? I have to go be Sora, Itachi's wife again. Alright?" I said to him.

"What… no… you have to stay here and show Sasuke what you've done for him. You did all that and you're not going to tell him." I shook my head.

"Don't tell him I did. When I return with Itachi. I'll make sure that Sasuke finds out. But for now. I must return to my husband, alright Sasu… Naruto." I said wiping my eyes. I fell to my knees. "It's not fair. But I have to."

"You don't have to. You want to. I think this is the best thing that someone's ever done for Sasuke. I'm sore he'll love you for it when he finds out. I just wish it didn't happen like this." He said hugging me.

"I know. After being with Itachi for all those years, I return to my time thinking about how much Sasuke will love me and I can't do that. It'll pain him so much. He has to believe that it never happened. I'll keep Itachi interested… alright?" I said.

"Sakura, you can't through your life at him!" Naruto yelled at me.

"No. I'm his wife. I agreed to it Naruto. I too, keep my promises. Good-bye." I disappeared outside the gates of Konoha. I then went to the headquarters of the Akatsuki.

I changed into a black skirt and black top with a black cloak which I of course had, well the cloak from my ANBU wardrobe but my black skirt and top I got from my normal everyday clothes. I walked up to the Akatsuki hideout.

"Who are you?"

I pulled down my hood. "Uchiha Sora."

"You aren't very smart, there are only two Uchihas left."

"You're kind of out of the loop aren't you? They're not dead what are you talking about. Also." I paralyzed her and she fell to my feet.

"Deidara? You there?" Someone called. I threw up my hood again. "Hey who are you?" I smirked; it was my husband. Yeah! I said sarcastically in my head. I hit him in two spots. He gasped as he fell toward the ground but I moved underneath him. "Sasuke?" He asked. Man, he's good now!

"I'll reveal myself in time enough. Your family needs you back."

"Huh? They're… alive again?"

"Of course, they didn't die."

"Yeah. It was just a nightmare." I nodded. I carried him out of the hideout by a lake. He is paralyzed. "Who are you? I wish to know who could know my moves so well… and beat me. You're not Sasuke."

"Of course not." I answered. "I'm not telling you. You'll find out like I told you." I unpinned my cloak and it fell to the ground my hair falling and falling to my mid-back.

"No… you're… Sora!"

I turned around and sat in the spot I had been standing. "Yeah, but you don't seem to remember me well. Or seem happy to see me."

"You took me from that place and attacked me, I'm surprised." I looked at his face. He did seem calmer and happier then before, he did miss me. Yeah! I guess.

"You're more beautiful then I remember. How long have you been gone?" He asked.

"3 years. I escaped from them though. I trained myself stronger but then I came here, back to you." I said with a smile.

"You're the same."

"You're not." I answered turning around.

"What did you expect?"

I stared at him. "I expected you to be with your family on your brother's birthday. That's what the Itachi I knew would do." She said. "What did I say to you all those years ago?" She asked.

"I know. I'm sorry." Itachi looked very apologetic for his crimes. I smiled and sat down next to him.

"Kisame, get down here. You're partner is getting seduced and harassed by a girl!" Deidara asked.

"What?! Itachi? No way!" Kisame yelled.

"Yeah. Now help me save him." Kisame came down and they both were standing there.

I held out a kunai. "If you take another step; I will kill you."

"You can't be serious. You're just a girl." I landed a kunai a half a centimeter away from his jugular. "Alright, you are. Itachi… you're on your own. You can handle her right."

"No, he's paralyzed from the neck down." I smiled and kissed him. He smiled.

"Yep, but I'm good." Itachi said.

"Who are you?" Deidara asked.

"I already said this. I – am – Uchiha – Sora!" I screamed.

"None of the Uchiha are dead. But she's not one of them." Itachi said.

"Who is she then?" Kisame said.

"I believe I explained and showed you a picture of a girl around 16 years old with blue hair, green eyes and the picture of kunoichi, ANBU captain, and ninja perfection. She would be her." Itachi said proudly. "She would be my wife."

"No way! This is her!" Kisame said.

"Yep, that would be me. Uchiha Midora Sora." I said with a smile. "Now if you don't want to die, I'm taking my husband back home… got it!" I said glaring at him.

"Why?" Deidara asked.

"Itachi and I have to attend our Nii-san's birthday. He's expecting us, not really. Hey'll be happy, um, surprised to see us."

"He has no clue you're coming, does he?" Itachi asked.

"No, but what a surprise!" I said happily.

"She's insane." Kisame said.

"Well we have to go to Nii-san's birthday now, bye." I said.

"Wait a second, you mean the Uchiha Brat."

"Yes, mine and Itachi's nii-san Sasuke. Bye." I picked up Itachi throwing him over my shoulder and jumping off.

"She just kidnapped Itachi and almost killed us both." Kisame said sighing.

"Yeah, almost. I don't think she'd kill if she didn't have to. That strength wouldn't need to go that for, but with the way she almost, killed you. If she messed up a tiny bit you'd be dead." Deidara said. "Itachi sure picks girls well, they almost kill all his business patners."

"He's not coming back. She won't let him. She hates up." Kisame said.

"Really? I hadn't notice. Let's go inside." Deidara said.

"You scared them to death." Itachi said.

"So. You almost killed a lot of people in our ANBU days."

"That was…"

"Not any different so don't argue with me. They're evil and you aren't so you're going to spend a nice holiday with Sasuke, your family and I, got it!" I said.

"Yes Sora." I smiled. Soon we arrived at the Konoha gates. I showed them my passport from many years ago.

"Mrs. Sora, welcome back. Glad to see you're back." They didn't make mention of Itachi. With all those thoughts of the 'dream massacre' they are weary of his return.

I walked over to the Uchiha Complex. "Are you sure this is a smart idea?" he asked. I unparalyzed him.

"Yes I am. Now let's go." I said kicking open the door and walking. I ran over to Sasuke and hugged him. "Happy Birthday Nii-san!" I said.

"Sora." He said.

"At least you remember me on sight. Unlike my husband!" I yelled behind me. Sasuke was at an off position which I enjoyed.

"Sora darling, you're back. And so are you Itachi? I thought you'd miss your brother's birthday." His mom said.

"I wouldn't let him do that. I mean it's not everyday that you turn 16, right Itachi?" I asked staring at him.

"Yeah. Sorry for being late bro." Sasuke merely nodded and I sat down beside Itachi.

"I'm sorry too but those stupid Akatsuki people were so on my nerves. They're not going to bother Itachi again, or us. I made sure of that." I said. "Back to Sasuke!" I yelled. Sasuke just nodded and proceeded to give him gifts. I had bought him a book on top fire jutsus.

"Thank you everyone, you can return to your daily routine now." His mom said. I stayed seated. "Sasuke, you seem so surprised to see everyone here."

"I am… it's a new thing for me." Everyone, besides me of course was confused… and Itachi… he understood his brother's feelings. "Well… I'm taking my stuff to…"

"Your room?" I finished for him. He nodded and disappeared with all his stuff.

His mom sat down and sighed. "He's been acting really weird lately. Does anyone know what's wrong with him? Sora, could you talk to him? You always had a way with that." I was surprised, why me? Of course, cause he talked with me.

"Only if Itachi comes, just in case." They were confused but I pulled Itachi after me. I walked to Sasuke's room, I had memorized from the inside and out to get to. I knocked on the door. "Sasuke, want to talk?" I asked. "Or you can talk with Itachi."

"You will be fine." Itachi nodded as I stepped in and he returned to his room. I entered his room and leaned against the door. "You remind me of someone."

"Sakura. Yeah, you always did say that. You haven't changed much, on the inside at least over these 3 years."

"Yeah. I guess not."

"You want to say something else."

"You're Sakura." He said.

"What?! No way. I'm 5 years older than her. She and I hanged out our entire life. Explain that. Silly Sasuke. That's impossible."

"Not for her. You. Maybe you have a jutsu to make a clone and you put your other self in for the real Sakura."

"Why would I do that?"

"Cause you love me." I laughed.

"As if Uchiha Sasuke. I love your brother."

He smirked. "Nope, one day you said 'maybe it's you I love'." I mentally smacked myself for using that line. "Your personality is the same. I don't know how but if you know what to get an Uchiha, why would you do stuff to make Sakura not like me? It didn't make sense, it doesn't."

"It's because you're wrong." I sat down on the bed facing the wrong way as Sasuke. "I'm not Sakura. I'm not. We're two different people. She could never be the girl I am, and was. We're two different people. She desperately wishes she could have my life, and tries, but she's not. If she was me, she'd have you. Right?"

"Huh?"

"You love me, don't you?" I asked. "You don't have to answer that Sasuke. You don't. Just know that you have family and friends for you. You might not have had them for the last 8 years but that just means you appreciate them more now, right?"

"You know."

"Of course, everyone does. I would have stopped him. If I could." I left with a sad look on my face and retreated to Itachi's room. I knocked and then just entered.

"How is he?"

"Fine. No worries. He's confused but hey, it's nothing."

"I swear I killed my family. All of them." I kissed his cheek.

"Apparently they came back but I'm serious, you better not kill them or I'll kill you. Promise." He nodded. I smiled. "Good. Now you have something you want to say to me?" I asked.

He smirked. He grabbed me and pulled me under him onto the bed and kissed me hungrily. I used my hand to hold him off. "Ahem. Excuse you." I said.

"Stupid, you're mine, even after all these years." He took a hold of my hand and brought it to my face. "You're mine." He said. I sighed and rested my head on the bed. "You want to have a real honeymoon or something?"

"I guess. It would be nice, the two of us."

"Alright then, we will." He pulled me up and kissed me. "But remember, you're still mine." I nodded.

"I wouldn't forget that. 'Til death, do we part Itachi? I love you but I got ninja papers to fill out since I'm not 'dead'." I said with a smile.

I went over to Ino's house and knocked on her door. "Sakura!" She hugged me.

"I'm Sora, Ino." I said. "Show me respect. I am a ANBU Jounin Captain after all." She bowed.

"Of course. Sorry Captain Sora-sama."

"Sora-chan works too Ino." I walked into her house and collapsed on her couch.

"Isn't Sasuke going to look for 'Sakura'?"

"He can, but he won't find her. Remember, no one has seen Sakura since she left 2 weeks ago, after all."

"You mean you're going to fake her deaths, Sakura!" Ino yelled.

"The name's Uchiha Sora, Ino. How many times do I have to tell you that? I'm going to find Sakura while I'm out on my honeymoon." Ino was confused.

"I'm going to kill Itachi, then they both die and Sakura returns a few days later."

"I don't like this plan. How did you escape the Uchihas though?"

"I just came up from being missing for 3 years. I have a lot of explaining to do to the Hokage." She smiled and nodded. "Well the Hokage expects me, not really." Ino waved good-bye to 'Sora' and I showed up in the Hokage's office.

"Who is it?"

"ANBU Specialist Captain Uchiha Sora, here to talk to the current Hokage." I said stepping into his room.

"All these Uchihas are driving me insane! Why did Itachi have to kill them!"

"Um… Hokage-sama. I'm not a natural born Uchiha. I never died. You may want to look over my file." He sighed and went to a filing cabinet.

"Origin: Unknown, arrived in Konoha at the age of 7 years. Female, name is Midora… Sora. Wait a sec, Sakura-chan?" I nodded.

"Everyone keeps calling me that Hokage-sama but my name is now officially Uchiha Sora. I'm Uchiha Itachi's wife now, after all. I was kidnapped and marked MIA 3 years ago, and I've returned. I escaped." I answered for him.

"Sakura-chan, when are you going to be her again?" He begged.

"After Itachi and my honeymoon, we're both going to be killed. Sakura returns afterward." He sighed. "Don't worry, Sakura will be back but neither Itachi or Sora will be."

"Sakura-chan, you've never killed anyone before."

"It's Itachi, I'm sure I can manage. Even though I couldn't last time. Well… can I have my new forms?" I asked. He nodded filling it out and handing it to me. "Bye Hokage-sama. I promise to serve our country as an ANBU captain well." Naruto nodded as I exited the soundproof room.

I walked down the road and looked at the statue of the Hokages. Naruto's head has not been started but soon would be… I expected. Suddenly a figured showed up behind me. I jumped backward pinning a kunai to the back of his neck and elbowing him in the gut. He callapsed under me.

I turned around with the kunai in front of me. "Man Sora, hit me hard enough?" Itachi asked holding his stomach. "You're a lot stronger now than then aren't you?"

"Low on chakra still, but I'm fine, a lot stronger though, you're right." I answered. "We have a new hokage, did you know that?"

"Yeah, one of my brother's teammates. Uzumaki Naruto. My brother seems to think he's a good hokage. I want to challenge him but I don't figure it's smart." I shook my head. "You think he's strong, in your opinion."

"I know he is. I've always known it. Since the day, I met him when I first moved to the village. He had a hard life but he's super strong and he deserved to be in such a place like that. He has no family, and his team and friends meant the world to him."

"You helped him through his outcast period, didn't you Sora?" Itachi asked. He walked behind me and placed his hand around my waist. I placed mine over his. "You're amazing. I love you." Tears fell down my face. I tried to smile but it hurt so much.

"It's been such a long time, hasn't it?" I asked. I spun around in his arms and kissed him deeply. "I love you too Itachi."

"You've had 3 years to be prepared, you ready to become the head of the clan?" He asked me.

"I guess." I answered.

"How about for a family?"

"Maybe." I answered. Legally I was only 16 years old. I could legally, if married get pregnant and start a family. To him I was 21, so a woman, like me should be would be more than ready.

"Small one? Or Large one?" I closed my eyes. In my own thoughts, I couldn't answer it. I was fine either way. I would be happy with a small family because it wouldn't be much, still a bit but not a lot. I could go back to being a ninja eventually. I had imagined a quite large family since I was going to 'revive' the clan with Sasuke but it's so not happening so, I didn't care.

"Not sure. What about you?"

"I want a least a son. Maybe a daughter. One or two. A small family is nice because it's close. Like mom, dad, Sasuke and I were… but I don't plan to be partial to my family, like my dad always was."

"He liked you better?"

"Of course, I was his… taro. The firstborn son, his heir." He told me. "I'd like a son and a daughter."

"A daughter, why? Most people want two sons, like your dad would."

"Cause daughters are better in my opinion… as long as you have a son to take care of the clan, or she can. Girls are strong too. Like you are. I'm sure your parents were glad to have you, weren't they?" He asked.

"Yeah, they were. So explain further. Why do you want a girl?"

"Well, girls are just so beautiful and kind hearted. They are reliable and are always a prize part of the family. It's just a thought of mine, but I'd like a daughter, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, I'd love a daughter and a son. It would make me happy."

"Why?"

"I'd be able to relate to my daughter as a female and to my son as a fellow ninja. The son would be strong, like my daughter and they'd get along great. I can train them both and they'd be happy."

"Yeah. I agree. There are a few ninjas that share a philosophy, not many though."

"Shikamaru does." I said.

"He sound familiar."

"He's part of your brother's ninja class: Nara Shikamaru. He's a Jounin too. He's the ANBU intelligence captain along with Yamanaka Ino."

"Oh yeah, I remember those two. It's been a while but they're part of the great tri-clan. That's right. I forgot all about them. And then there was Choji." I nodded.

"What ever happened to that Haruno girl who you hanged around with, she was like a little sister to you."

"Yeah, she still is. She's on a mission."

"Oh really." I nodded. "I asked about all our old friends when I visited Naruto-Hokage-sama."

"So… what ever became of the Hyuugas?" He asked.

"They're clan is falling… fast. The strongest member by some amount is Neji, a branch member. He'll definitely over through everything. The heir, she's strong too, but she's shy and needs confident and then she's a real match for Neji. He'll take her down easy because it'll be a while before she gains confidence. The whole clan will fall. Except… unless she changes all the rules and puts him in charge."

"Man. I never thought that all this would happen."

"Yeah. I did though."

"How did you keep all of these thought while being gone for 3 years?" He asked.

"I didn't of course stupid. Some of things were forming in my head beforehand. Also… before I talked to Hokage-sama I went and saw a friend of mine. Yamanaka Ino, that's how I know all this. She's the gossip queen." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"So, do you want to leave tonight for our second honeymoon?" He asked with a smirk.

"I guess so." The sooner the better after all.

"You don't seem ready."

"Aren't I?" I said stepping away from him and turning around. He grabbed me but I used substitution jutsu. "I told you, I am." I said on top of the Hokage statues.

"Playful as always, even with a lot less chakra." He shook his head. "I'll get you."

"No you won't. I'll win! I always did." He grabbed me and I turned into smoke. "Just a clone, a bit slow eh? Itachi. I told you those people are horrid."

"Maybe they are but that doesn't mean I am."

"Yeah it does because I'm killing your butt with T-rank (training) jutsus." I said sticking out my tongue. I charged my chakra to my feet and jumped up landing on his head as he went to grab me and flew off the statue onto the bar. I then jumped around the city as he followed me.

After a long time of avoiding him. I let him get near and stabbed him in the chest with a bit of chakra. He fell to his stomach. "That's playing dirty there Sora."

"No, I just go bored with you!" I said. I sat next to him healing the spot I had hit him at. He grabbed me by my waist. "Eek." I said. He kissed me.

"You're mistake. You never said we were done playing." He smirked.

"Fine. I'm going to go pack up a few things, buy a few things and collect a few things for the honeymoon. I'll meet you there at 8 tonight, same place?" He nodded and I disappeared, running off.

I went to Ino's place again. "What's up now Sora?"

"I want you to help me go shopping for Sakura. She's going to need some new clothes when she returns after all. I mean she has absolutely nothing to wear on her mission." Ino sighed and we went shopping for a few hours. "How's it like being married?" She asked.

"Um… I've only been married 3 years Ino. Of those 3 years, only about 2 days have I actually spent with my husband. Sorry, I can't give you any advice."

"You seem happy with him. I've seen you."

"You were at the wedding too. I remember."

"You were really happy." Ino said. "Do you, really love him? I know that you may just yell at me for doing that but I was just wondering because I mean you sure seem happy with him." I cried and fell to my knees. "I'm so sorry Sora. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just wanted to ask you."

"I do Ino. Of course I do! I wouldn't marry someone I didn't love. Not for anything!" I screamed. She went silent. You really do love him? IS asked. I nodded to her. 'I do. There was no helping it. I do.' I answered her. 'Don't you understand that you can't be by someone's side for that long without loving them. He's just like Sasuke is, there is no difference. Except he loves me, adores me, wants to spend the rest of his life with me, and… he really does love me.' I said crying to myself.

"I understand Sora, of course I do. I didn't mean to be stupid in asking you. I just wanted to make sure because, if so. Then I don't care what you're supposed to do, or have to. You shouldn't. I know you are arguing internally with yourself but you don't have to. Don't. I don't want to see yourself getting hurt. It hurts me too, to see you like this. Stop this. You can't do it. Don't."

"You don't understand. I'm so confused. I'm in so much pain. I don't know what to do anymore. I love him. I tried so hard to, but I can't. It's impossible not to. I love him and I don't think I can do it. I'm not going to. I'm not."

"Good. Because you'd forever regret it. You'd go back and stop yourself wouldn't you. Most likely?" I nodded. I'd go back and stop myself from making that mistake. "Sakura, don't. Promise me that you won't kill him. Alright? Promise me, won't you?" I nodded.

"I won't kill him Ino. I promise. What about Sakura though? She won't come back, ever. If he doesn't die? On the other hand, she, but if I go back to being Sakura. I'll still lose my love, and I'll be eternally loss and in sadness, depression and pain."

"It seems then… that Sakura… has to die." Ino said; I nodded.

"It seems so." I said. I lied on the ground crying. It hurt so much, for a girl like me to be feeling like this. It was so unfair that Sakura had to die without saying good-bye. No one could know who she really is. Know who I really am. Sakura had to die, for good. It was the end, the final days of Sakura Haruno. I feel bad for her family, my family. It's all going down the toilet. I feel as though I'm dying. I am… I really. Everything I lived for, everything I did, is disappearing for a life I had no intention of living.

A/N: This is a quite intense chapter. I wouldn't mind a review on your thoughts thus far. Only 2 more chapters if my plan is going successfully. I planned 14 originally but it looks like 10. Review Please.


	9. Happy Birthday, Sasukekun :: Her Gift

◊ (9: Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun :: Her Gift) ◊

∆ (Konohagakure, Uchiha Complex) ∆ - ¤ (Sora leaves his room) ¤ - VP: Uchiha Sasuke

I sat down all my gifts on my bed. Mom had always told me to write thank you(s) to everyone who gave me a gift. I hadn't received gifts from most of my friends, but they were slowly arriving hearing that my clan is back and so am I.

- Dear Ino: Thank you for the new clothing. It looks very nice. I know you probably hate me anyway but it's nice that you still got me something on my birthday anyway. Thanks. Uchiha Sasuke

- Dear Itachi: You know what you got me, thank you. You know I'll use it. Your bro, Sasuke

- Dear Mom: Thanks so much for all the great things you got me. I really appreciate them. I'll be sure to use them one day or another, or eventually. Either that, or you'll force me. Love your son, Sasuke

- Dad: Thank you for all the scrolls and ninja tools you purchased for me. You're Son, Sasuke

- Hey Choji: Thank you for that reference books on stuff to eat on missions. I'll memorize it and use it on my next mission. It'll be quite useful. Sorry for abandoning you guys. Uchiha Sasuke

- Hey Shikamaru: I know you'll probably say this is troublesome, and I agree. Thanks for the gift even though it was probably troublesome, I'm sure. I appreciate the troublesome work you did. Uchiha Sasuke.

- Hey Naruto-Hokage-sama: Glad to see you forgive me. I figured you'd be the one who didn't. Though your usually one who forgives anyone anyway. Thank you for your gracious help and forgiveness. Congratulations on becoming Hokage, in training at least. You're really close. Thanks for the gift. Sasuke.

- Sora: I'm sorry for the mistake earlier. It's just that Sakura's been on a mission for a while and then you show up and seem so like her, it just went through my head. I'm sorry. I liked your gifts though. You always did know what to get me. Brother-in-law, Uchiha Sasuke.

I continued on writing them for all my family and then I was done. Except for one person. Haruno Sakura. She's yet to return from her mission and I'm beginning to get worried. With the way she is so close to me I figured nothing would stop her from being back in time. I can only hope she's okay.

She promised she'd be back by now. I need to figure out if she's alright. Naruto would know. I ran to the Hokage's office. I pushed in the door. "Naruto, where is she?"

"Where is who Sasuke?"

"You know who, Haruno Sakura. Our teammate."

"I thought you didn't care about her?"

"Don't mess with me Naruto. Where is she?" I demanded to know.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I don't know where she is." He said. He knew, I could sense it. I walked over to him and held him by his neck above his desk. "Where… is… she!" I yelled at him. I dropped him to the floor.

He started breathing regularly. "I'm not sure now. She's gone. She's on this crazy goose hunt for something. I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone. She didn't explain it to me. I just let her go." I ran out of the room, slamming the door behind me. If she was going to tell someone, she'd tell Ino Yamanaka.

I ran to Ino's place. I burst in her door. "Sasuke! What's up?" She said taking a step back. I appeared behind her and pulled a kunai to her throat. "Sasuke?" She was terrified, good. She'd tell me what I need to know.

"Where is she?" I stated. "Don't even say who because you know very well that I'd only ask where a girl was if it was my teammate Haruno Sakura. I need to know where she is."

"Sasuke… I don't know." I held the kunai to her throat.

"Don't play with me. Where is she? I need to know." She sighed.

She gulped. "What's the time?" I glared at her.

I sighed. "It's 8:12." I answered her.

"She's with your brother. She's going to kill him."

"Like she could, he's with his wife."

"Sakura's undercover. That's what she's been doing the last 2 weeks."

"You mean the girl who came back isn't Sora. It's Sakura." I smacked myself. No wonder, there was no way that Sora was anything that close to Sakura. I was the only one to notice. I have to save her, there's no way that Itachi wouldn't notice the difference and kill her. She needs help!

I let Ino fall to the floor and I ran off. I went back into the office. "Sasuke, calm down. What do you need?" Naruto asked.

"A permit to leave Konoha." He tossed one at me. I jumped out the window and performed the seals to appear at the destination of their honeymoon. Itachi had told me the location before. It was the same as last time.

I appeared at the door. I knocked on it, for good measure. Itachi walked to the door. I could sense it. "Sasuke?" He asked confused what I was doing out here.

"I need to talk to Sora. Please." I said. He shrugged.

"Oi Sora, Sasuke's here and he needs to talk to you!" Itachi yelled.

"What?!" Sora who's really Sakura yelled!

"Come here!" Itachi yelled back. She came over and Itachi pushed her out the door. "Talk to her, fine, bye." That was weird, you'd think after someone tried to take her once before last time that he'd be aware. I guess he knew it was I. Why, I have no clue.

"Follow me." She nodded and followed me.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. I grabbed her and ran beyond hearing distance of the house.

"Cut the act Sakura. I know it's you." Her eyes went wide.

"Huh. I told you."

"Don't… you lied. I was right… I knew it. Ino told me." She sighed and canceled the jutsus she had on her. I could tell it was numerous ones; the chakra she was using constantly was too high. She had adjusted to it over this time pretty well still it seemed.

"I told them not to."

"Does it look like I care!" I answered her. "I chocked Naruto and almost killed Ino to figure out where you were and you think I'm care that I wasn't supposed to know."

"Calm down Sasuke." She said looking the opposite way and sitting on a rock.

"You're posing as my brother's wife during their honeymoon. Don't you think you're going a little far with this mission, eh? Sakura. Or is that how you are now! I thought I knew you…" I was slapped. Her super human strength hurt, a lot. That was no lie. I think she may have broken my jaw.

"Waw?" She stared at me. She had her hands clenched and stood there.

"You deserved it." She said calmly unclenching her fists. She walked over to me. I closed my eyes. "Stop being a jerk and let me heal your jaw." She knelt beside me and wiped her hand gently over my jaw and it was healed.

"Now answer me. Please." I stated.

"Don't talk once I start or I'll keep your jaw broken this time." She threatened. I nodded.

"I'm Sora. Honest. I was her from day one that she entered Itachi's life up until this very second. I am Sora. I married him the first time, and everything else." I was about to say something and she just stared at me with the dirtiest look she could on her face. "I'd suggest you don't talk. Not yet." I nodded. "I am Uchiha Midora Sora. I always have and always will be. I'm not sure what you've been told but you haven't been told everything. You were probably being just as stupid and interrupted or ran off when they were talking. I am Sora. Got that. Now you can ask a few, a few… questions." She said.

"So how did you become Sakura."

"I've always been Sakura too! Always! No lie! I've been Sakura for all 16 years of her life and the other months too."

"How could you be both? A clone would have died with any of the missions either would go on. No clone is that strong."

"I was Sakura first. Like I said, I've been from the first day she was in Itachi's life. I have been Sora since he was 7. You were only 2 then."

"I know Sora's story, remember she has always been in my life too." I said glaring at her.

"Yeah I know too. I protected you, helped you, cared for you since the very beginning in your first years of being a Genin along with Naruto and me until the day I was 'kidnapped'."

"You didn't answer my question. How could you be both?"

"A family jutsu. I can spend countless amounts of time in any time period I want, all consecutively though in exchange for 2 weeks of my life back here."

"You mean over the last two weeks you lived those entire years with Itachi."

"For me that time moved like normal time, it's been forever. I've lived two lives. That's why Sakura isn't coming back, not ever."

"What!" I yelled.

"Shut it Sasuke." She answered. I did. "I've lived two lives and now they've crossed and I'm doing my job now. I'm finally doing what's right and what's best for everyone."

"Huh?"

"You say you have goals in life, right?" I nodded. "Well so do I. My goals in life have been few but it's a full time job. I've never stayed from it. Even when I left for 2 weeks in another time I took care of you in a whole different character, didn't I? My goal is simple… I will do anything to make you happy."

"Sakura…" She held up her hand.

"My name is Sora. Sakura is dead. Got it." I nodded. "Are you happy? You have your clan back and your brother is out of you way. He's not going to bother you anymore. He's good. Just like he used to be. Are you happy?" She held my hands in hers.

"Yes I am Sakura. I really am now."

"Good." She took a step closer to me. She leaned toward me placing her mouth close to my ear. "Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun." She kissed his cheek. "Now that you're happy. I'm free to be happy also, right?"

"I guess you are." I answered. She hugged him resting her head on my chest. "I'm happy too now."

"I'm sorry but I need to talk to you." I said. I pulled her away from me.

"Huh? Sasuke?" She said with a pleading voice.

"How could you? You think it would make me happy if you go off and marry my brother just to get him out of my life and protect my clan! You thought that would make me happy."

"I thought you said that you were happy?" She said crying back.

I walked over to her and slapped her, not hard enough to hurt her; no where near close to as hard as she hit me but I slapped her. "I was happy. With you… I was. You made me happy. Somehow along the way… I loved you back. When you were that close to me, it made me happy. I was happy but I can't be happy with you sacrificing yourself to love my brother. That guilt would never allow me to happy."

"Sasuke…" She said quietly.

"I love you idiot. I guess we were both too blind to see how obvious we've been to each other. Nevertheless, if this is the way you want it then I have to allow you to live your life like this because simply said. It's how it has to be." I said.

"Sasuke…" She said again.

"Sakura, If you think that you marrying my brother is going to make me happy, then you're totally wrong. Whatever gave you the idea that marrying him would make me happy was totally off. I can see bringing back my clan as something to make me have but where you get your other idea from, I don't understand!"

"Sasuke…" I turned around.

"I love you. That's all I can say. Thank you very much Onee-chan. I'll be you around a lot I guess. Bye." I said walking off.

"Sasuke… no." She said. I turned around. She ran over to me and I just held. "You don't understand." She said.

"What do you mean I don't understand? I'm not trying to be mean. I'm trying to get you to use that brilliant mind of yours." I said.

"You can't spend 10 years by someone's side and not love them! It's impossible. Not someone who has helped you grow in strength, admired you, loved you, cared for you, trained you, and has been the only one there for you fro 10 years. You can't do that to me! You don't understand."

"Don't I? Sakura. You've done all those things for me and I love you for them. I understand very much."

"Than why do you hate me for loving someone for doing the same thing I did for you!"

"It's because I love you! I'm jealous of my brother, get it now! I'm mad because the girl I love just decided to go and disappear as if she was never there. Sora isn't Sakura. Who is the real you? Answer me that." I yelled at her.

"It doesn't matter Sasuke. I made a promise 3 years ago to marry Itachi."

"No, you can't do this to me Sakura. Not after all these years. I love both of them." She turned to me.

"I know. I was aware. I tried to prevent that. It didn't work alright, I have a husband to get back to Sasuke."

"You can't…" I said calmly.

"Sasuke, I'm married to him." She was crying now. I walked over to her and held her.

"Sora married him Sakura, not you."

"It's the same thing. I'm bound to him until he dies." She covered her mouth and shook her head. "No Sasuke… don't, you can't… I love him." She loves him.

"You… love him?" I asked. She nodded. "I already explained this. You can't spend 10 years of your live with someone and not love them."

"I'm sorry Sakura. I love you so I have to kill him. He made me suffer without a clan. I don't think we could go back to normal, even if he let me have you. You can't live two lives any longer. I can see your pain."

"I do hurt but you can't kill him." I placed my fingers on her lips.

"Yes… I can. I noticed a few things about him. He's a ton weaker no special techniques, no Mangekyo Sharingan he's not stronger than me. You weakened him. I…"

"No, please don't." She begged me.

"Sorry. I've said sorry too many times before to you. I want my revenge too. Everything will start over after this."

"Then let me help. It was my mission in the first place to kill him so let me help finish it."

"Huh?" She nodded.

"Become her… go in there and kill him. It's the least we can do to him. I'll become those ninjas again, they'll kill him, take 'me' and then he'll die with her being killed also. That's how it ends. Just promise to respect his body for me… alright?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"You heard the plan but I still love him so just treat his body with respect. I want to bring it back to Konoha, to your parents, to burry it. I love him so can we respect him."

"You're right. He's family. I guess we should." I answered. "That way we can use a clone of her too to use during the funeral, your clan does cremation, correct?" I nodded. "That will work. It's the end of it all."

"Sasuke… can we wait a while. I'd like to calm down before we go into this, alright. If you please, can I please be her in the final stage of the plan, so that I can say good-bye."

"I have to respect your wishes anyway. I'm beginning to feel bad about killing my brother."

She giggled. "After all this time, you feel guilty now?" She asked.

"Yeah, because someone went back in time and made all my time with my brother really happy, so now half of me wants to kill him, the other half doesn't." I said.

"Are you glad that you got good time with your brother?"

"I really am going to regret killing him."

"And you don't think I'm not!" She screamed at me. She started crying on the ground. I sat next to her and pulled her close to me.

"You've made it quite clear that you do, but it has to be done."

"No it doesn't. Sora is just going to die. That's how it has to be. Her finally chapter."

I sighed. "I guess that works too. How do you want this to go down?" I asked.

"Simple. I return saying that you just needed to talk to me about there going to be an ambush on us and we should return. I'll leave shadow clones with you and you make some too. Then all of them come in and kidnap me running off." She said.

"Not going to work."

"You're plan."

"I like the first part, except some of those clones are of you, as Sakura. She found out that they plan on killing Sora and Itachi. You are a shadow clone, the one that returns. Before you get to the house. You scream as a bunch of other shadow clones attack you, the take you away and they escape. Make sure of that. When he comes out, the knock him around a bit but then Sakura and I run in and then they all disappear, I have a way to manage that. You, as Sakura tell him that now that they have her weakened like she is… she's gone. Sakura and I run off and I come back with your 'dead' body and a Sakura shadow clone. Then…"

"Too complex. Once they take Sakura, they knock him out too. Then he wakes up and we tell him the news that she was killed right in front of us and they took the body with them, so there's no evidence."

"That works too." I answered.

"Itachi's going to be miserable." Sakura said sadly.

"There is no way to make you happy is there?"

"Yes. My plan would have worked and you ruined it." She said crying. I held her again.

"Alright fine, you win." I let her go. "You can have your honeymoon and I'll return to Konoha saying that you died during your mission when I went to save you. Better?" I asked. I stood up and began walking away. She ran up to me and hugged me from behind.

She was crying further. "No… I don't want to die. I just don't want to." I slapped her again. She crumbled to the ground.

"Make. UP. Your. Mind!" I yelled. "Who do you want to be?"

"I don't know." She said crying. I turned around and held her.

"Why don't we just tell him the truth?" I said annoyed with her.

She punched me to the ground and she cried. "I don't know."

"How about Sakura and Sora die! Better?" I asked. "You can be a whole different person, again!" I said.

"Shut up Sasuke." She said crying.

"I'm leaving. Do something on your own. It seems that's the only way that you can decide anything. It would have been better if you would have just let my life be and not interfered." I said. I ran off.

"Sasuke-kun, Happy Birthday." I turned around and I smiled at her.

"I guess I have much more to thank you for then." I said.

"Yeah, I guess you do." She waved as I left.

¤ (A While Later:: Minutes to Midnight) ¤

I arrived back in Konoha. I walked to the bridge where team 7 always met. I sat down beside the river and looked into the water. "Oi, little bro, what's wrong with you?" He said sitting next to me in front of the water.

"Nothing." I answered. Itachi was here. What happened? I've never heard of a honeymoon that lasted only a few hours. "Weren't you…"

"Don't ask."

"Where is…"

"Don't ask." He answered. "Where's your little girlfriend? I heard that you went to find her after you warned… well I'm going to shut up now."

"I'll talk to you… if you talk to me." I answered him.

"I'm not sure what happened."

"Neither am I."

"Let's each ask the other one question." My brother suggested.

"What happened to Sora?" I asked him.

"Of course, that will tell you everything. You're not stupid little bro." He said ruffling my hair with his arm.

"I never was either." I answered.

"She's gone, for good. She told me that the people who took her last time said they'd kill the entire Uchiha Clan again if she didn't go with them, again. They're going to kill her." My eyes went wide. What did that mean though? "You seem surprised too."

"Yeah. I am. I knew something was going on with her. She seemed really sad when she talked to me. She couldn't decide what to do. I couldn't help her so I sent her back to you but it seems she made a decision."

"She was a true heir, sacrificing herself for a clan not her own."

"Maybe it was just easier like that. Are you sure that they are going to kill her?"

"Not really but what else would they do?" He asked me.

"Maybe they're not so bad after all and she can come back again. I mean… they let her do it this time. Maybe she can… again… for a longer period of time… maybe."

Itachi had a smile on his face. He laid back resting against the grass staring into the sky. "You know… I'm sorry for torturing you all those years. I want to know how that was all changed. I know you remember, don't you?"

"Yeah, I forgive you though. Sora told me to. It's the least I can do. We can get along right."

"No, not really." I stared at him. "Well… as good as two clan brothers clan." He said with a smile. He put out his hand. I smacked it and he got up.

"Oi, you have a question for me, don't you?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Yes I do, but I feel too bad to really go too in-depth into thinking about it. So I'll ask this question. You plan on marrying that Sakura girl?" I blushed and looked into the water.

"How do you know this?"

"Answer my question, with a sentence."

"Yes I like her, I'm not sure where she is though. I do want to marry her though." I answered.

"Good because that would make me happy. She reminds me of Sora, she's just as strong and she'll make a good heir. I don't plan on marrying again so you're going to be the head. You ready?" I shrugged. "You better me. She better me too."

"She was born ready. She has wanted it her entire life. She'd love to marry me. She dreams of it. My number one fan girl but I like her so it's alright. When my clan was gone she would have gladly revived our clan while I went and killed you."

"She's dedicated then. I'm glad. Well… I wish you luck little bro because she's here."

"What?" I yelled. I turned around to see a pink haired girl with a pink kimono on.

"Bye little bro." Itachi said disappearing. She just stood there and smiled. I couldn't move.

She sat down next to me. She rested her head on my lap. "Don't move. I'm tired." She said. I rolled my eyes. I picked her up.

"If you're tired why'd you come here? Let's take you home." I said carrying her bridal style. She kissed my cheek.

"So did what you were telling Itachi true? Do you want to marry me?" I set something on her lap. She picked it up wearily as she was afraid I'd drop her if she let go of my neck. She opened the small box I had set on her lap. She screamed. "No way! Really?" She screamed. We fell into the river. It was a non-moving river so it was all right but I didn't appreciate being wet.

"Would you marry me Haruno Sakura?" I asked. She sighed. I looked at her. "Please say yes."

"No… it's just that…" She dropped her voice to a whisper. "… It's been a while since I've been called that 10 years too long." I smiled.

"So?" I asked.

"No." She answered. I just stared at her. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun but I love you and everything but it's too sudden." I sighed. "Maybe tomorrow." I sighed.

"I didn't mean marry me today, Sakura!" I yelled at her.

"Also. I can't marry a minor."

"What?"

"You're going to have to wait until tomorrow because you're still 15 and you can't get married until you're 16. I'm sorry Sasuke-kun."

"Would you like to marry me tomorrow?"

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. Would you?" She hugged me tight.

"That would be the most amazing gift that I've ever received."

"Mine too."

The Konoha Clock said one minute to 12. She kissed me. "Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun." I nodded.

The Konoha Clock struck midnight. "Ready to get married?" She asked happily.

"We have to tell everyone first, and prepare, neither of us have anything to wear."

"Speak for yourself. I have my wedding dress from my first time."

"It fits?" I asked.

"Ahem. I was only 17 when I married him." She said quietly. "Plus I did have the save perfect figure I have now."

"Whatever." I said grabbing her around the waist and swimming over to the edge of the late.

"Oi Sasuke, Sakura! There is a rule about no swimming in the Konoha River between the hours of 9 PM and 4 AM." An annoying voice said. It was Naruto.

He ran up to us. "Oi Dobe. You mind finding us some dry clothes before yelling at us. We weren't swimming, Sakura was moving too much from chakra exhaustion as I carried her and I fell into the river. "Oh, then you're good. Also, here!" He tossed us clothes.

"How did you know?"

"I keep a spare set of your clothes for old times sakes because of missions in a book bag in my room just in case we ever needed them and when I noticed you guys fell into the river through the crystal ball. I figured they'd be useful to give to you."

"Thank you Naruto. Bye." He nodded and disappeared. "A shadow clone?" I shrugged. "Sasuke turn around so I can change." I sighed and turned around.

"Done yet?"

"Yes." I slipped off my shirt and slipped on the dry one. I changed into my other pants as well. I turned around to see Sakura covering her eyes facing the other way.

"Sorry." I mumbled. She nodded turning around still blushing. I picked her up and carried her to her house. By the time we got there, she was asleep. I used a kunai to unlock the door and carried her up to her room laying her in the bed.

"Night Sasuke." She said cuddling in the covers.

"Yeah Sakura." I said. I kissed her forehead, jumping out the window and returning home. I walked into the house.

"What are you doing coming in this late?" My dad asked. Man, I forgot that I had parents now and there were rules to apply.

"I just came back from a mission. My teammate passed out due to chakra exhaustion. I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's alright. I'm pleased to inform you that you are the new heir of that clan since your bro told us everything." I nodded.

"Thank you for telling me."

"You have one year to pick someone suitable."

"I found her already?"

"Within minutes of the time to marry?"

"Yeah. I've always know. I guess. I decided to get it out of the way. She's ready whenever we are. Okay. I'm going to sleep. Night Dad." I said. For the first night in many nights, years really, that I could go to sleep with my family there for me and without a nightmare. I could finally go to sleep because of one girl and the most amazing birthday gift anyone could ever give me. No one can top her gift. Knowing her, she'll find a way to top herself next year though. I'm honestly waiting to see what she's going to do next year.

A/N: I planned on something totally different but this is much better. I'll have a more detailed cover for what happened in this chapter later.


	10. Lonesome Brother :: Her Guilt

◊ (10: Lonesome Brother :: Her Guilt) ◊

∆ (Konoha) ∆ - ¤ (Late Morning, 10 AM) ¤ - VP: Sakura

A/N: I planned that up until the end of the last chapter would be the end but then again, I don't feel like ending it right there. I feel like going on. Stopping there is such a idiotic thing to do. So On with the story!

I woke up. I felt weird, tired. I looked around wherever I was, where was I? Let's see, white dressor, pink blankets, pink curtains, pink hair, red clothes… wait? Pink hair! I'm Sakura?! I stood up and ran to the nearest mirror I could find. I was in Sakura's form. What happened? I looked at my fingers; I was definitely Sakura. But why?

"Sakura, you're here! I'm glad you're safe." My mom said hugging me.

"How did I get here?" I asked. As if she'd know. Of course she wouldn't Sakura.

"Sasuke brought you back quite late last night. He probably got in trouble with his clan but I'm sure you can go over there and thank him." Sasuke? Sasuke. Sasuke! Oh yeah, everything then went on. Yesterday was his birthday; we're engaged. Sora is gone for good!

"Alright mom, thank you." I dressed in a red top and black pants. It was a bit unusual from my normal outfits but it was confortable for running around like I would be doing today. I can't wait until I tell Ino! She'll be happy for me! I'll tell everyone once I get Sasuke.

I ran across Konoha and arrived at Sasuke's door. I knocked on it. "Oi, do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah 10 AM." I answered the person at the door. I looked at the girl. It was Kais. "Hey Kais, remember me?" I asked.

"It's only been two or three weeks Sakura, of course I remember you." She rolled her eyes. "Come on in. You can get Sasuke or I can."

"I will if you don't mind." She nodded and wiped her eyes. "Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah, I am. Sasuke and Itachi just told me the news."

"What news?"

"About Sora. She's gone. Sasuke thinks she might be able to spend some time with us again one day. I do hope so but Itachi will never be able to love her like he wanted to again, it's so sad." I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Sasuke has more good news too but he says he wants to wait to share it with us. It helped his mom handle the bad news better." I nodded. I walked quietly through the halls of the main hall and exited the building to the courtyard which opened up to all the branches of the Uchiha Clan. I had memorized this over the time I spent with Itachi. I could tell you who was in every room. I could be a guide to anyone who needed help finding a place; whither it be from the inside of the clan, or the outside.

I saw a figure approaching me. She was female… with hair much like Sasuke's except it laid down on her hair rather than spiked. I recognized her to be Sasuke's mother, Mikoto Uchiha. I bowed. "Hello Mrs. Mikoto." I greeted.

She walked to me and hugged me. "Thank you so much for making my son happy Sakura-chan. I know that you have taken care of him from the very beginning and I'm grateful for this. Thank you. Congratulations on the engagement to my son. I would be honored for you to take my position in the Uchiha Clan. You and Sasuke both have my blessing." I nodded hugging her back.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Mikoto." I said. She let go walking with a smile and she walked leaving the building the same way I had come in. It was obvious that she was going to find her husband to tell him the good news.

I knocked on the door. An annoyed beyond compare voice opened the door. His eyes softened when he saw me. I smiled. He sighed stepping out of the way to allow me to enter his room. I sat down on his bed, taking in my surroundings.

"If I recall correctly, you've been in her a few times have you not?" He asked me.

"Yeah, but I'm taking in everything as Sakura would have. Sora didn't pay attention to much. We're two different people, well before she married Itachi. She changed to being more like me after that. She had to be a caring wife-like figure afterall." He nodded leaning against his door.

"My mom knows." He said.

"Really because she just randomly walked up to me and hugged me thanking me for caring for you all these years and gave us her blessing. I wondered what she was talking about." I said giggling. He looked at bit amused by my behavior.

"So we have her blessing?" He asked me.

"Yeah, she's extremely happy about it." Well of course she is. Who wouldn't be happy to see their daughter getting married? IS asked me. "She seemed a bit burdened also when she was coming this way."

"Itachi explained to her also what happened to Sora. You still haven't told me exactly what happened." He said crossing his arms. I sighed, I haven't and I really had no intention to.

"That's not important now Sasuke. We have more important things to do." I said. He looked at me confused about what I was talking about it. I sighed and walked over to him. I held my ring in front of his face. It was the same one he had presented me with last night.

"What of it? You aren't serious about getting married today were you because we have a lot of people to inform about it, papers to fill out, things to arrange and such like that. It's not that simple you know Sakura." He said. And I'm the idiot? Has he forgotten that I've already been married once and been to like 3 weddings? IS said laughing in my head.

"I've been married once before I know that we couldn't do it in a day. More like 3 months, at the least. How about it, in 3 months once everything is settled?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It's fine with me. So what are our big plans today? You must have something planned if you're here, don't you?" He asked. As sharp as normal. IS said.

"I want to tell everyone today. If you don't mind being dragged around Konoha all day. Do you?" I asked. He walked over to me, kissed my cheek and took my hand.

"When do you want to tell the rest of my family? Itachi, mom and dad already know. Mom, I told. Dad, I told I was engaged. He doesn't know to whom though. Itachi guessed on his own. So we have all of our friends and the rest of the clan."

"How about you call everyone in your clan together for dinner and tell them tonight? That way everyone knows all at once and I can be there too, right?" He nodded. It sounded like a great plan to me. "Now all we have to do is casually walk around Konoha and when we see our friends tell them."

He sighed. "Half of the time you think ahead, the other half, you don't. Can't you be one or the other?" I shook my head and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the room behind me. "Pushy much. Let's go."

"I'm trying to get you to move but you're not helping." He rolled his eyes picking me up and jumping out the window of the halls and landed on the outskirts of the Uchiha Complex and carried me onto the main path, setting me on my feet. "Thank you but I can walk." I said.

"Hm." He answered placing his hands behind his head and walking next to me. "The Hyuuga Complex is closest to here." I nodded and we arrived at the Hyuuga Complex soon afterward. I knocked on the door.

"Are Hinata and Neji here?" I asked.

"Neji-san is with his teammate, Hoshi Tenten. They are talking and Hinata-sama is in her room. I shall bring them to you unless Neji-san wishes to remain with his teammate."

"Tell Tenten to come also, tell them it's Sakura and Sasuke please. Thank you." I said cheerfully. Sasuke nodded and the man disappeared as we waited outside of the complex's central building. Soon Tenten opened the door.

"Come on in guys. Hyuugas are so strict sometimes, I don't believe they wouldn't let you in." She sighed as she led us into a small meeting room. In it were seated Neji and Hinata, Hinata was in a rather beautiful kimono while Tenten and Neji were in their normal clothes, most likely due to the fact as they were training earlier. They looked up at us when we entered. Tenten sat down next to Neji, across the room from Hinata.

"Hi guys!" I greeted.

"Hello Sakura-chan, welcome back. How was your mission?" Hinata asked. "And you, Sasuke-san?" She asked. Sasuke didn't say anything.

"I'm really good Hinata. How are you guys?" I asked.

"Fine." Neji answered.

"Tired, exhausted, the normal." Tenten answered me.

"Alright." Hinata said. "Why did you need to speak to us so urgently?"

"Congratatulations." Neji said.

"Eh?" I said.

"Your ring Sakura. It kind of gave it away, especially since you are constantly fiddling with it." Tenten said giggling. "Yeah Congrats." She said with a smile.

"Yeah Sakura, and you also Sasuke, congratulations." Hinata said. "I'm happy for you two." She said.

"Yeah, we're getting married and thanks. You're all of course invited." I energetically said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Sasuke said trying to contribute to the cheerfulness.

"Oh and Hinata, how did your date with Naruto go? I'm excited to find out."

"Huh?" Sasuke asked. I turned to him.

"Yeah Naruto finally got smart enough and noticed Hinata. Ino and I were so happy to find out! I would have thrown a party if I didn't have that mission the next day."

"Thanks. It went… well… I guess." She said playing with her hair. "Neji and Tenten have news also."

"Yeah… I forgot to tell you guys! Neji asked me to marry him!" Tenten said happily. "Actually he did a while ago but his uncle finally Okayed it after a few months and a ton of questions." (Remember Tenten and Neji are a year older so they have to be married by 18, also; especially in a clan like the Hyuuga.)

"I'm happy for you too." I said walking over to her and hugging her. Hinata sat by and watched us hug. We let go and we looked to the guys who were looking at each other smirking. The silent guys can talk to each other without words, I need to learn to understand this language. Itachi wasn't a silent type. IS said. I nodded internally.

"I suppose you have more people to tell then, correct?" Neji asked. I nodded. "Then you should continue on, farewell. Tenten and I have training." I sighed. Sasuke stood up taking my arm and leading us out. Hinata followed us out.

Hinata disappeared into one of the halls. I sighed as soon as we good out of the Hyuuga Complex. "Did you sense something weird going on?" Sasuke looked at me.

"Yes but you didn't pick up on it did you?" He asked.

"No I didn't."

"The guard said they were talking but when you talked to them you inferred from what Tenten said that they were…"

"Training, yeah, that is weird. They must have been." I stopped myself from thinking about it. They were doing the same thing most couples do when they have time to themselves, especially engaged couples. He smirked seeing my reaction. "Let's go before I go insane. Who's next?" I asked.

He grabbed my waist and kissed me on the lips pulling me close to him. When we were done I was out of breath. "You tired, exhausted?" He asked. I nodded. "Then I guess my theory is right. Come on. Ino and Shikamaru are at her clan place along with Choji most likely."

We arrived at the Yamanaka Complex. I knocked on the door. I was tackled to the ground. "Sakura, you're back! It's you!" She screamed.

"Troublesome women, get off of Sakura. She just got back. She's probably pretty beat up." Shikamaru was standing in the doorway watching us. If this were a guy, like Sasuke, this would be embarrassing.

"Sorry Sakura," She said helping me up off of the ground. "What brings you here?" I asked.

"I'm engaged." I said hugging her happily. We started screaming. Shikamaru covered his ears and Sasuke ignored us. When we stopped Choji walked over.

"Really to who?" He asked.

"Me." Sasuke said. Ino looked to he, she had a plain look on her face. He nodded understanding what she was saying, even though I didn't. "Can we go in now?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, come on in Sakura." We walked into the house. I sat down with Sasuke. "So when is it going to be?" She asked.

"In 3 months, I want you to be my maid of honor." I said happily.

"Cool. Thanks. So who else knows so far?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke's mom, dad and his brother as well as Tenten, Neji and Hinata. You guys do too now so that's it. Did you hear that Neji and Tenten are getting married too?" She nodded.

"I'm excited for everyone. I can't wait; this is going to be a great year." I nodded.

Ino and I talked for a long while and then Sasuke and I left to go find the remaining 4 people. Of the Konoha 12 ninja that were in our class that are now ANBU Jounin we had told 6 of them, half, with 8 of them knowing, 2 of them being us. Sasuke and I walked along the road when we came to Ichiraku Ramen.

"Oi Hokage! You're going to eat all the ramen." I heard a loudmouthed ninja said. It was Inuzuka Kiba.

"Now I'm not, I'm going to eat my fill of ramen since I'm paying for it, so don't complain." Naruto, an even bigger loudmouthed ninja yelled back.

"Alright, if you're paying." Kiba said calming down said calmly, but still rather loudly. As we closed in to the stand Shino was sitting next to them, seemingly unfazed by their loud, annoying voices.

"Naruto, hi!" I said waving to him. He ignored me.

"Oi Naruto! Pay attention. We're talking to you." Sasuke called. Naruto turned around.

"Hey it's you two. Welcome back!" He said waving. "Come eat Ramen, I'm paying." I nodded and Sasuke shrugged following behind me. We sat down. "You sure look happy Sakura-chan, what's up?" He asked.

"Sasuke and I are engaged to be married." I said with a smile.

"Really that's awesome Sakura." Naruto looked at Sasuke. Naruto seemed happy that Sasuke had asked me to marry him. It was weird but I guess he's over me now that he's dating Hinata, which is good for him. It's best to get over things, or people you can't have.

"Congrats you two. Now eat up." Teuchi said, setting two bowls of Mizo Ramen in front of us. We began to eat.

"I can't believe it. It's surreal that you two finally got married." Kiba said taking a break from eating ramen.

"No, I figured it would happen. She's the only one who's ever cared for him, the only one who truly forgives him, he protected her also, it was meant to be." Shino said continuing eat after saying his thoughts on the matter.

"I guess you're right." Kiba responded. "Well I'm happy about this! So happy for you guys!"

Before I knew it I was on the ground, again. This is getting rather annoying. I heard someone getting slammed against a tree. "Oi Lee, get off of my fiancée." Sasuke said obviously annoyed with him.

"The spirit of youth flows so strong within you two, it's so beautiful." I stepped back behind Sasuke.

"Lee, leave them alone. No one wants to be tackled to the ground!" Naruto yelled.

"Lee is right, the spirit of youth…" Naruto punched Gai-sensei in the stomach.

"Shut it. Bye Sasuke, Bye Sakura, run!" He signaled. I nodded. Sasuke grabbed me and jumped off. We finally arrived at my place which was on the complete opposite side of the city from his complex.

A/N: All the family complexes are on the south side of Konoha, let's say. Normal houses are on the north side and all the businesses and schools and such are in the middle. Well in this story.

I walked inside my house, Sasuke followed me. "Hello Sakura, Sasuke." My mom greeted.

"Dad!" I called. He walked into the living room.

"You need something Sakura?" He asked.

"Sasuke and I have something to tell you guys."

"I asked Sakura to marry me earlier today. I would like to know if you would allow me to marry your daughter." Sasuke said.

"Of course we would. You really didn't have to but thank you for asking nonetheless." My mom said. "Sakura, are you fine with this?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Of course I am." I said smiling.

"You know what you have to do, you promise to care for her and protect her right?"

"Of course I do. I've been protecting her my entire life." I nodded smiling. I agreed with him.

"Then Sasuke, you are allowed to marry our daughter, you have our blessing." My dad said.

"Thank you." Sasuke said.

"Does you family know about this?" My mom asked.

"My parents and brother do, we were going to announce it to the rest of my clan tonight, once we were done taking care of everything else." They nodded. "Well we have more things to take care of. It will most likely be in 2 or 3 months with the way my clan works." They nodded again. "Bye."

"Bye Mom, and bye dad." I said smiling and hugging them. Soon we left and Sasuke had to go inside his complex while I wanted to walk around Konoha taking another look at everything.

I sighed as I arrived at the Konoha River. I sat on the bridge's railing staring into the water. What came to mind was the events of last night. I started laughing. I lost my balance and slipped almost into the river. Someone caught me. I opened my eyes. Itachi was walking on water while holding me. He walked over to the edge.

"You remind me of her a lot. Sasuke is right." Itachi said setting my gently on the grass. "You should be more careful."

"It's only happened twice today." I said laughing at my stupidity. All because I kept laughing and throwing myself off balance. "Ninjas are supposed to be balanced and graceful while I go and keep falling into the river."

"You might want to not sit on the railing. Or master water-walking."

"I can water walk but not when I'm not paying attention and then I fall toward it. It would hurt more to fall into a chakra suspended water then regular water anyway."

"True, anyway it's impossible to suspend your entire body perfectly on water anyway."

"Want to make that a bet?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure." I climbed up on the railing of the Konoha river and I gently let myself fall back. I used chakra to create a cushion between the water and my body. I landed gently on the water. Then I sat up and stood on the water, then I walked across the water.

"How much do I owe you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Nothing, we decided on nothing. I made a bet that I could do it, and I did. Nothing more or less. I bet you 20 dollars you can't do that." He put something in my hand, it was 20 dollars.

"I don't attempt things that I know I can't do. You win." He said sitting down on the river's edge. I sat down next to him. "You're just like her, cocky, funny, talented, caring and cheerful."

"Yeah, after all I learned what to act like from her. Of course I would be." I said.

"Yet you're your own person which is good. I miss her you know."

"I believe it. I do too, sort of."

"Sort of?" He asked.

"She's not gone. She'll come make sometimes. They value her too much to kill her. Maybe they'll let her go, maybe. I know they will. They're not bad people. It was my mission to learn about them. I know them but they are so unpredictable where they are, what they want and what they're going to do. It's best we just wait and hope that you'll get to see her again." He nodded.

"Yeah, I hope I get to see her again too." He said.

"So you guessed we'd get married."

"From the beginning, Sora always doubted it. She owes me a lot of money, 200. She usually won bets and the one time she looses, I can't collect the money." He said.

"I sense that it's not the money that is upsetting you Itachi." I stood up walking onto the water. I did a cartwheel on the water and jumped around on it. I then jumped up on the bridge's rail and sat on it.

"Yeah, of course I'm not upset because she owes me 200 dollars. I'm upset because… she's not here. It hurts that she's not by my side anymore. I loved her so much. I want her back but she always loved the Uchiha Clan, because she had no family that was alive. She treasured mine like her own and would do anything, did do anything she could for it. Even if she was going to be killed. You think she knew she wouldn't be killed."

"Yeah, she and I can tell things like that about people. Their true intentions." I said. "I know that you really love her, and she really loves you too. Nevertheless, it seems she loves your family and you more. What use would it be for her to be free if everything she lives for would be killed if all she has to do is stay with them and you're all safe? I think she knows it."

"I just am being selfish. I killed my clan so I don't think it's fair to say what I'd rather have done." He said laying back against the grass.

"I agree, it's not fair to ask that of you. She was one who knew what was right and did it. No matter the cost. She'd trade herself for the Uchiha Clan again if need be."

"I know she would. I'm just selfish."

"She's just selfish too." I said.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, it all depends on how you see it." I was beginning to feel horrible about what I had done to Itachi. It was so inhumane. "She shouldn't have done that. It is so sad…" I felt my tears about to come.

"Don't start doubting her, she knows what's right after all. I mean the clan for herself. It sounds more than fair to me. Konoha would be better off without her in comparison to our entire clan. It's a fair trade, a more than fair trade."

"What if that's not what the trade really was… what if it was something completely different?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter… as long as Konoha is alright and so is our clan. My sacrifice and hers, it's all the same got that. Don't doubt how noble her movements were." He said seriously.

"But…" He put his hands up.

"No. Don't doubt her. She's done too much for the Uchiha Clan to be doubted, especially by her friend like this. She did it for the clan that soon you're going to be leading… so don't… got that. I won't let you." He walked off. "Promise me you won't."

"I can't. I know better than you about this. I'll keep her secret for now."

"I quite like this 'lie' that she told me. It makes me think I know the same girl as I always have not what she's become. She may have loved another and left with him for all I care but I'm happy with what I know she told me. Don't try to persuade me otherwise. Got that?" I nodded. "Good. You're my brother's fiancée and I want to trust you like she did. You're the head of the next generation of our clan. I have to." I nodded.

"I'll won't tell you the truth then."

"I'm glad. She'll come out and tell me herself one day. At least I hope she would be the same person I know and do that." I nodded as I watched him walk off. I climbed off the railing and sat on the grass and cried.

"The guilt of lying to those you love causes you to cry." A voice said. It was Sasuke's voice. I looked up. He dropped to the ground beside me. "I can't help you be relieved of it, because I wish I could be free from the guilt too."

"Really?" I asked. He nodded and pulled me close to him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You feel like a rematch?" He asked quietly in my ear.

"My dad, I remember faintly that as her you beat him before. He wants to prove you're strong enough for me, for the clan. You think you can manage that?" He said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I guess, can it wait until after dinner tonight? I think someone else wants to know the truth."

"Who?"

"Kais, she and Sora were always close and she was always there for me."

"I don't think it's smart to bring others into your guilt Sakura. It's really painful, even for me and my conscious is pretty tough but that's what I get for loving you." He said pulling me close to him and kissing me.

"Yeah, you're right but I still think that the entire clan should see it, in order to accept my strength. They didn't exactly do that when I fought your dad without anyone watching; there was no proof of his lost. I saw it better that way but I eventually had to fight him a lot of times."

"I know, I was there, I remember. So let's go. Dinner is always at the same time… promptly…"

"6 O'clock, I remember and know more about your clan that you'd think I could."

"No, I believe you as you did it every day until 2 days ago." I nodded. I kissed him and walked off. "Where are you going?" I held my arms out and put them on my waist.

"You think I'm going to meet you family at a formal dinner party thing in this." I said mentioning my water dampened, chakra singed, dirty training outfit. It was something I barely wear at all. He rolled his eyes as I returned to my house. I changed into a pink tank top and a pink skirt that fell to my knees. I walked over to the complex. Sasuke was sitting in a tree above me.

"You're looking quite nice. Are you happy with your appearance now?" He asked. "It looks the same to me. You just changed your clothes after all." He said hoping onto the ground in front of me.

"Thank you, and on another note, duh! I only changed my clothes." He shrugged and he walked closer to me. "Your figure is even better when I'm closer to you." He said with a smirk.

"Don't make me slap you. Why is all the guys I know perverts?" I said sighing.

"Cause you're lucky like that." He said. He extended his hand. "Ready?" I took it and nodded. He walked into the house and escorted me to my seat beside him, to his left. He stood up. Everyone looked at him. "I'd like to introduce you to my fiancé, my future wife, Haruno Sakura." He nodded and I stood up after him. I bowed everyone kept staring at me for a while and Sasuke glared at them. They stopped but what was their problem. I turned to Sasuke.

"Why are they staring?" I asked.

"You look like their departed soon-to-be head? What did you expect?"

"Them to care about me." I stated back at him. "Sora is nothing like I am."

"Wrong, their thoughts, strengths, abilities and looks are very kin to the other. Sora is Sakura version 2.0. You made her to be you, except better, more normal, less exotic and more beautiful didn't you?" I looked away but nodded. "You're perfect how you are. I honestly can't tell the difference between you two except the color of your hair when she was our age and you now. The hair and maybe a few aspects of the face you changed, it's too easy." I said.

"Ms. Haruno, would you like to say a few words to us?" Sasuke's dad asked.

I turned to Sasuke and he shrugged. This did not happen last time! What am I supposed to do! I wanted to scream. You're planned to be their head very soon, of course it's different then Sora. She was just a girl who they've known to be around him as his girlfriend then you show up looking just like her pronouncing to be their new heir, it's not the best way to be friends with them. 

"Alright." I took the initiative and decided to be a leader. "I don't mean to take over for Sora, because she and I are two different people. Everything she brought to the table, she had perfected before she met all of us. She knew better than anyone else about everything did. I know that you hurt inside and you really don't want to accept anyone else to rule you in the future. I know she's not gone because it had to gather information about those who were causing her problems earlier. I know she's alive but for the good of every one of you, she can't be here with us. She's taught me so much about who she is and who I am by improving herself on what she's worked her entire life on. I know her leaving hurts you; it hurts me because without her I wouldn't be the same person I am. She gave me confidence, taught me and a lot of people in here to be better ninja. She taught me too. I miss her, I really do. I wish I could be her, but I can't. I know in this kind of loss, just like in the loss of someone we love that you don't want them to be replaced. It hurts you to move on but she can't lead you, so just like someone who has lost their love, you must move on and let others in to heal your wounds. I know I can't be her because we're different. I'm also not her and I don't plan to be her because I wasn't meant to be her, I was meant to be me. I just ask that you accept me for me because that's all I'm ever going to try to be, and that's all I ever can be. Thank you. I ask only that." Everyone was amazed with my speech. I sat down and Sasuke looked at me with a smile. Everything was silent. They were all thinking and taking in each of my words as if it was law.

Everyone ate dinner quietly. It was eerie quiet. Soon all the food was consumed and people began excusing themselves, which was the only noise that broke the silence. Soon I felt the need to get out of the silent. "May I be excused?" I asked. Sasuke's father nodded and I got up.

"May I also?" Sasuke asked. His dad nodded again. He followed after me. I walked into a meeting room. I spent many hours after our meals in this particular meeting room. I relaxed on the couch. He sat down next to me. "You're words are just as pretty as you." He said with a smile. I blushed.

"I just spoke as well as I could on the truth. Sora, she was the perfect version of me. I exist to bring me to her standards but not to be her. We're completely different so there is no way that I could ever be her because you can't ever compare two different people on the same scale."

"So true. You're smart, but lack the confidence in your speech. You understand it all, because you understand everything. You talk with words that she wishes she could say. She was afraid to speak her mind, she just told you what was there, nothing more."

"What do you mean?"

"If you're trying to be here you're stupid. You're better than her in more ways then she is better than you. 5 years younger and you're just as strong, if not stronger than her. You have confidence in your actions and don't worry about what others think, she was all focused on that. You're better being you than her." Itachi said excusing himself again.

"Thank you, Itachi." I said quietly. Sasuke stood up and tossed me my bag.

"You should change into clothes fit for fighting, if you're going to challenge my dad." I nodded. "I'll guard the door." I nodded. He left the room and closed the door behind him. I changed into a red shirt and black pants. I exited the room. "Good-luck, Sakura." I nodded.

Sasuke led me to his dad's study which I had never been to. "I wish to prove myself to you, and if you would have it, I want to prove so in ninja combat. Your terms?" He smirked.

"I like your attitude. You're all for making it difficult on yourself and easy on your opponent. Wise or foolish, we will have to see." I nodded. He stood up. "Sasuke, take her to the training stadium." He nodded and I followed Sasuke to the training stadium. He understood that I wanted to prove myself not only with my words and promises but with my strength. A fight shows the strength of your heart, mind and soul. It was the perfect way to prove myself. In the stadium, everyone would see.

As I walked through the halls, everyone saw and began to follow Sasuke and me to the stadium. Soon everyone that we had passed had went to the stadium so when I came out, it was considerably full. Sasuke leaned over to my shoulder. "I'll be up in the stadium. Don't hurt yourself and don't kill my father please, once is enough for a while." I nodded. I kissed his cheek. He smirked and walked off.

This fight was one that was the beginning and the end. It was the clarity of my guilt. It would prove that I didn't need to start and entire new life to prove my strength that I could be just as good as she was in the ways I wanted to be.

My guilt consisted on disappointing those who relied on me, as Sora. If I could be everything Sora was to all those people and more, touch more people, do more good and heal those I had hurt then I would have no guilt because it would mean that I was better off being the true me, really being Sakura. Guilt weighted high on me because I felt that I had hurt so many with her disappearance and my lies. If I could prove that they didn't need her, they could do the same and better with Sakura. That would make me feel better. I know that Sora wouldn't ever leave their minds, but I knew that I could make the pain go away, if only with the security and strength I gave them, then for me, it was enough.

I want to be guilt free.

No more shadows fall on me.

No more troubles trapping me.

No more problems pressuring me.

Happiness is what I see.

I return to what I used to be.

There am I truly free.


	11. Their Dreams :: Her Desires

◊ (11: Their Dreams :: Her Desire) ◊

∆ (Konoha, Uchiha Complex) ∆ - ¤ (Minutes Later) ¤ - VP: Haruno Sakura

I waited on the ground for his father to arrive. The door opened at a man walked out. "Ms. Haruno, do not take what I'm about to do to you personally. You required this, correct?" I nodded.

"I guarantee that you'll be more beat up by the end of this then I will." I answered him.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked.

"I'm a highly trained med-Nin trained by the Godaime herself. I was trained to be able to stand anything that you throw at me, and more than you can handle so this should prove interesting. Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes, go." He said. I couldn't remember what my style was, or what hers was but he was already charging at me. Was I usually one to attack first? Had I ever fought him myself? I don't think so. I don't think I have. I was freaking out now.

Duck! IS yelled. I ducked and flipped backward dodging numbers of hits and if I could see Sasuke's face right now, he's be sighing for my lack of preparations. Idiot, stop thinking! Focus on the battle. Reverse healing! IS ordered me.

Every time he got close to me I would lightly touch him, I could see him smirk. This technique made it look as though he was getting hits on me while it was the other way around, I was touching him to make small attacks on his external and internal body.

He calmed down and flipped backward. Sasuke would do the same thing, first he would fight head on with his fists then he'd calm and get smart. Jutsu time! I did the hand signs for Grand Fireball Jutsu. "Grand Fireball Jutsu." I called at a voice they barely heard me but they heard. Everyone gasped. I knew this would surprise them. I smacked myself. How could they expect me to know this? I caught him off guard and I hit him.

He stood up. "You're not stupid that's for sure. You know of the Sharingan and how it can copy attacks so you use on of our attacks most likely taught to you by Sasuke, Sora or Itachi who you've all been trained by, correct?"

"Maybe or I could have taught myself it. It's open book for learning anywhere. I mean, after all. Sora and I picked out a lot of books and scrolls for Sasuke on fire jutsus over the years. What's to say that I haven't memorized, mastered and perfected them already?" I said with a smirk. "I just figured if I used your own that you wouldn't need to use your sharingan to copy it. I'm saving you chakra, you'll need it." He glared at me. "You may be the best at fire jutsus but you're definitely not the only ones."

"Fire Explosion Jutsu!" He called.

"Water Imprisonment Jutsu." My shadow clone yelled. I had made a shadow clone earlier and it had been hiding out the whole match to wait for this moment.

"Fire Wave Jutsu." I got hit in the back flying across the stadium. Everyone was out of his or her seats. I landed on my feet still sliding a large distance. I placed my hands on my back and healed the area; it would still hurt but not as much.

"You got lucky, but not anymore." The person I was looking at disappeared and then the water prison was dropped, my clone disappeared. I was hit by another fire jutsu from the back. I healed it again and created I made a lot of regular clones and hid myself within one. I had made this technique. It wasn't useful against the Byakugan because the figure was seen to have a chakra circulatory system unlike the others but a regular clone had to mimic all the others while a shadow clone didn't. They all moved on their own accord quietly.

"8 Point Water Jutsu!" I called. The eight clones dissipated and turned into water, it all crashing into him, he fell to the ground. I was low on chakra, but he was even weaker and lower. "This ends now."

"Huh?" He asked. He collapsed on the ground. I walked over to him. "Sasuke, Itachi, I have to heal him. Can you take him and I to his room so I can heal him?" Sasuke jumped down along with Itachi. Itachi picked him up easy and I followed Sasuke to his bedroom, his wife following also.

Itachi laid his father on the bed and a began healing his burns and bruises. It was nothing major but it and the damage my chakra reeked on his body should still be taken care of. I sat down after I was done. "You did hear me warn him, right?" I asked.

Sasuke nodded, kissing my cheek. "Good job, I'm proud of you." Itachi walked back in the room with his mom who stayed outside the room while I was healing him, even though I didn't tell them to.

"Is he alright? He seemed fine and then he just collapsed." Mrs. Mikoto said sitting next to her husband. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Of course, he'll be just fine. He'll be awake any minute now. Oh, Sasuke what time is it?"

"I don't know… 11ish." He said shrugging.

"It's midnight." Itachi said sighing at his brother's simplistic behavior. I jumped up.

"Bye everyone, he'll be fine, don't worry but I'm way late." Sasuke grabbed my hand.

"Calm down Sakura, with a valid excuse you'll be fine. It's not safe for you to walk yourself home this late at night." I sighed but nodded. He let go of my hand and walked alongside of me as we left the complex. I sighed, no one was bothering me in the clan. I didn't feel like it.

I felt myself being picked up. "You're tired. Just relax." I nodded and mouthed the words thank you as he carried me home. I felt upset that I was this tired after a simple match but all that chakra loss did weaken me. It took a lot of chakra to take him down, it was no easy match. I don't believe that Sasuke and I both remembered me, as Sora going against his dad. Then I had an epiphany that I never had in the first place, it was really weird but at least I won.

¤ (Morning) ¤

I sat up and stretched. It's morning, again. I sighed, I didn't remember going to bed last night either. Sasuke brought me home again, yeah, that was it. At least this time, I remember him taking me home and all the events of last night. It must be very late if I remember this much. I looked at the clock '6:23'. No, it's really early. I'm an ANBU I better get back to my daily training regimen. Itachi and Sasuke when I use to work with them in my years whether it be as Sakura, or Sora had always been quite strict about training proptly at a certain time. Kakashi never did though but Naruto did, sometimes.

I changed into my normal ANBU uniform and jumped out the window. I landed and went to the area that team 7 always trained at all those years ago. It held so many memories no wonder I always come back here. I went through my normal routine of practicing ninjutsu, then taijutsu then if I'm up for it afterward genjutsu, just to make sure I keep those skills intact also.

After 6 hours of training, I was hungry, having skipped out on breakfast and only having 6 hours of sleep about. I walked over to Ichiraku, since it seemed to be a place my feet went0 naturally. Without me having to think about it.

"Sakura-chan, you were training, weren't you?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I felt that as an ANBU I still have to keep my normal routine even though I'm tired from my last mission, a 10 year one. It was exhausted." He nodded understanding what I was talking about.

"I wouldn't enjoy that mission either." Naruto responded.

"I sort of did, I learned a lot about myself as well as I take to different situations. I got to live another life for a while. It was sort of interesting to be a different person without having to worry about keeping it or being discovered."

"It was only your poor acting when someone thought about your behavior that you were discovered after all." The voice said. I sighed, Sasuke. I turned around. "Morning to you too, Sakura. Naruto, how are those two ANBU doing, the ones that you had to interview for the new extended mission? Since your hokage-in-training and all."

"Alright, they remind me of you and Sakura. One is cheerful but serious and the other is never cheerful and if he's cheerful it's something like actually doing something." I laughed; Sasuke just smirked. "Oi Ayame, Sasuke and Sakura need food too!" Naruto called.

We were given our normal choices and we ate them rather quickly. "What do you plan to do for the rest of the day now that required work is really done, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Um… well… Hinata and I are um… well… going to see a movie." I laughed, he reminded me of Hinata when he was stuttering and fidgeting.

"That's good, and you Sakura?" He asked.

"I don't really plan anything anymore. I have no plans, well except for our wedding." I answered him.

"Good because we had to start filling out all the paperwork for it. Naruto, did you get the forms like I asked?"

"Yeah. I got them all ready for you back in the office. Let's go now and fill them out because Obaa-chan is just waking up from her morning nap and she can discuss it with you guys. I can sign that kind of paperwork yet." I nodded and we followed him to the Hokage's office.

I walked in and Tsunade looked up. "Well if it isn't the trio formally none as team 7? What can I do for you three?" She asked.

"Sasuke and I are here to pick up our marriage forms from Naruto and need to talk to you about the wedding." I explained to her.

"Marriage? Wedding? To whom?" She asked.

"To Teme here, Obaa-chan. Sakura-chan is getting married to Teme." Naruto explained grabbing some papers off of the desk and handing them to Sasuke.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded. "Well congrats both of you, I'm really happy for you. Naruto, please excuse yourself. I need to talk to these two." Naruto had already left. We sat down in chairs. "So when do you plan this to be?"

"Two to three months." Sasuke answered. I nodded.

"Do your parents know?"

"Yeah, they know. We have my parents and Sasuke's mom's blessings, what about your dad Sasuke?" I asked him.

"Yeah, when he woke up when I returned he gave us his also. Everything is Okayed." He said.

"So… these forms are finished, right?" I turned to Sasuke who nodded. "Um… and everything is already been set in place, right?" We both nodded. "Then everything is set, tell me the exact date and I'll be there. Good-luck with everything and I'm happy for you two. I don't know what else to do." We stood up and walked out with the paper in hand.

I pranced around the forest happily. "What's up with you?" Sasuke asked interested in my unusual behavior.

"I'm just being me. I'm happy. Read the paper." He rolled his eyes. "Fine I will. In a period of 2-3 months' time, my presence will be requested in order to join the parties of Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke as husband and wife in a public ceremony of their choosing, thus is accepted by the order of the 5th Hokage of Konoha." I read happily.

"Yeah, I know. I'm excited too. So what do you want to do now?" I set down the paper in the grass and walked over to Sasuke. He smirked knowing what I was about to do." I wrapped my arms around his neck and his around my waist and I kissed him with him kissing me back. After a while, I was out of breath and we sat down in the grass, next to the tree. I rested my head on Sasuke's lap. "You need to work on your stamina…"

"Cut it. Let's not talk about this. I'll get better with the exhausting way you kiss me." I complained. He sighed and placed his hands in my hair as it graced through it.

After a while, I stood up and took Sasuke's hands. "What are you doing?" He asked me.

"I want to speak to a particular person within your clan." I said. "Actually I want to talk with everyone." He sighed and followed her as she pulled him to his house. She walked in casually.

She walked into Itachi's room. He looked at her. "Can I see the stuff you collected from Sora's room after the first time she was taken?" I asked him.

"What ever for?" He asked. He didn't sound mean, just interested and confused.

"She and I were talking before and she said there is a book she wrote that would help me out whenever I needed it. She said it would help me get stronger. It's important that I understand what she was saying to me." He nodded going into a box and handed her the two books.

"Alright, here you are." I nodded, walked out of the room.

"What's in there?" Sasuke asked.

"It's pretty much my diary. Every thought that went through my mind in the 10 years that I lived there with them. It also contains a lot of interesting information that I gathered about every member of the Uchiha Clan. Information I collected for you!" I said cheerfully.

"Me?"

"Of course, how much do you remember about each of them?"

"Not much, my mind still figures they've been gone this time."

"That's why I wrote all these events down. It also contains what the members of your clan want from their soon-to-be heir. You. As well as what they would want from me and a lot of stuff that I discovered about myself during these 10 years of epiphany."

"That was smart to write that all down."

"It's much more interesting and eventful then most of my past diaries. Except the one I started this year, as Sakura. It's proving to get more interesting by the second." I said; he smirked.

"So, are you going to read this to me?"

"Sure." I said.

We went into the forest and sat in a clearing that was still shady but not being used as a training grounds. I sat down next to Sasuke and pulled the book back out of my bag. I had ten diaries; after all I was there for 10 years. Surprisingly enough I didn't need more than one book for each year. I wrote in the book everyday, except a few days were missing from it when I didn't feel like it. The first 9I had hid in my room after I finished them. He had given me two books. One was a detailed account of every member of the Uchiha Clan and what they wanted from Sora. I would give this book to Sasuke to read. "You going to start?" He asked again.

I nodded opening the book with a list of my thoughts during January 1st of my last year.

_January 1st – the 10th year _

_Well it's New Year's Day. A new year and hopefully, my last year here. I admit that I've had a considerably well time here. Not as good as my own home but it's as good as I can get. For a mission, it's been a pretty good one. At first I was crying a lot. Actually it only came on my mind when I started seeing them again, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto I mean. They made me miss the good days. It's hard not telling them the problems they would face and even harder not to fix the mistakes of the past even though that's exactly what the mission entitles. I blame myself for not killing Itachi years ago and making myself suffer longer. It's my fault though; I choose to wait until the right moment to. I also don't think I will be able to accomplish my mission. It hurts me to say it but I think I'm falling in love with the person I'm supposed to be 'pretending' to love. Last night at midnight, he asked me on another date. He planned on taking me somewhere. He's such a romantic, so much so that it gets annoying. Honestly, we're not very comfortable with one another. Well not as comfortable as we should be, as a couple. It's not my fault though. Actually it is. I don't completely trust him. Sometimes when I close my eyes or look in his I have flashbacks of things he's done to me. It's scary. The same thing happened to me last night, I watched as fireworks went of in the background behind him. I was scared to death, as he walked near me I began shaking violently. I remembered the vague description of what Sasuke remembered from the extermination of his clan. I passed out. Actually, it was technically early this morning. I didn't know how I should act toward him. I was scared; he could turn on me at any moment. After all, I'm just a girl, a friend and his girlfriend perhaps but if he can turn on his entire clan and best friend in second… it could happen any second now. I try not to be terrified of him because he's never hurt me. Even in training. He has had so many chances to hurt me when I'm resting after I've beat him at training but he never has. I'm beginning to trust him but I know that in the back of my mind, those moments always do, come back. I'm scared and I want to go home. I know I can't. How would someone explain that to him? Midora Sora has just gone missing, no one in the world can find her and no signs of kidnapping or her disappearance is apparent. I laughed about that one. That was a joke but that's all for today. Not much is going on other than all the celebrations. I love spending time with the Uchiha Clan. Midora Sora has no family. I have no family so she, I, treasure being part of a large family more than anything is. _

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Seems like you had it tough."

"Yeah, it was really hard."

"I guess I owe you a lot then." He said wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder as he pulled me onto his lap.

"Huh?" I said.

"I can sense the strength I had, and my strength difference. I know a lot more jutsus; as well as, I've been trained much better. I figured it's your doing, right?" I turned around and kissed his cheek, resting my head against his chest.

"Yeah, I figured that if I could even weaken him and keep him from killing his close friends and receiving his Mangekyo Sharingan as well as not allow him to get so strong then we I went to the future you would be able to easily kill. To secure that though I tricked Itachi into training you until even back then you could have killed him any day, not like you thought about that." He smiled.

"You're a lot stronger too. How did you manage that?"

"Hello Sasuke, I've had 10 more years of training then you have by going everyday and I took on being an ANBU captain for 6 of those years and Itachi taught me everything he knew so I advanced a lot faster because we didn't take time to progress slowly." He nodded.

"Can I ask you a question? I know all about the last 10 years of your life and the 16 before that but what I really want to know is what does the current you want?"

"Eh?" I responded.

"What do you, Sakura want in the future?" It reminded me of the question that Kakashi asked us on our first day as a Genin team.

"I want to be happy, be with you, live with you, get stronger, have a family, help you with the Uchiha Clan, I want to make everyone strong, happier and I just want everything to get better. I want to be a ninja, a wife and a mother. Most of all I desire to be happy and make everyone around me happy." I said. That's all I wanted, all my desires. They were simple but that's what I had decided on through all that time with Itachi. When you're living in the past, all you think about is the future. Ironic huh?

"I can arrange that." He said holding me as close to him as he could. I just rested my head against his chest. This is how love's supposed to be, fearless, safe, secure, happy, comfortable and perfect.

¤ (A Few Hours Later) ¤

I didn't understand why but with that much happiness and security, I just felt like sleeping and I guess I fell asleep. I opened my eyes and wiped the sleep out of them. "Hey Sakura, how was your nap?" He asked with one of his eyebrows cocked.

"You're really comfy." I mumbled. He had moved me to rest my head on his lap. He blushed at this and looked back into the book. It was the one I had talked to him on our way over here about.

Ж (Flashback) Ж

We had just picked up the books from Itachi and I decided, along with Sasuke to go to a clearing in the forest and read him something from the book, so he could understand how I was thinking when I was going through that mission.

"Sasuke I want you to have this, for now. It'll prove more important and valuable to you than it will for me, at least until we're married in a few months. I'm sure they're going to be bothering you a lot of the time about what they want to do and this book is personal interviews and thoughts of everyone in your clan, via Sora's imagination. So read it some time so you learn about every single member of your clan since it's been a while." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Alright, thank you. You sure were thinking ahead."

"For some reason when you live in the past you know everything so you get bored easy, all you have to look forward to is the future beyond what you know. So I started preparing this a long time ago." I explained.

"Ah. Well thank you so much." He was silent for a long time paging meaninglessly through the book, page after page after page.

"What in the world are you looking for?!" I yelled at him. He looked at me as if I had gone crazy while he paged through the book mindlessly.

"Stuff on three particular Uchihas."

"Who?" I asked interested.

"You, of course and my brother ane me." He answered.

I looked at the book he was holding. I laughed. "The three people I know the best aren't in the book for a reason Sasuke. There's no reason for me to need that information, or you two."

"But this book holds much more than information on them, it tells about their dreams, desires, wishes, and all about them personally and I want to get to know how I, Itachi and You were during that time." I sighed.

"Okay, that's logical. I'll tell you about Itachi now; however, for you and I. I think it's best that I tell you over time." He shrugged and I gave a playful smile. He handed me the book.

"Uchiha Itachi," I said as I wrote in down in the book. "He dreams to be the head and he's friendly, cheerful. He's not much for responsibility, though he does what he has to. He likes to go out of his way for people and enjoys training a lot. He desires to be a good head and lead the Uchiha Clan to real strength." I went into my other book and pulled out a picture slipping it into the slots that I had made In all the pages to hold the pictures. "Itachi is a real show off and likes to prove how strong he is constantly. He likes to be playful and is not so much of a romantic as he's a good friend to everyone. He's not serious unless he has to be. He spends a lot of his time proving himself to everyone around him. He's a person pleaser and he adores training others because he gets to show them how super cool he is 'in his mind'." I said laughing at him. That's how I'd describe Itachi.

"He's a lot different than I am."

"Yeah, I guess that's why I really am not in love with him. I guess it was all that pressure to be because I really don't miss anything. I really didn't fell anything when I was with him. He made me happy but it wasn't like we are where you could do absolutely nothing and it would be great. He had to do a lot to please me while you don't. It comes natural in our relationship."

"Yep, that's love." He said pulling me into a kiss.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж

"So are you going to tell me about my past self too? I don't know him very well." Sasuke said. "I know it's me but it doesn't feel like it."

"Yeah, I know, being the same person but two totally different personalities. That's what I've been feeling for the last 10 years." I said smiling at him.

"You know you didn't have to, right?" He asked.

"Do you dislike your family Uchiha Sasuke?" I asked.

"No. Sometimes I miss being so free."

"Free, that's Neji's favorite word. I never talked to Ino, or any of the others in the pass. Our Genin team was it for friends from this life." I said.

"Freedom is something we all wish for and we miss it when it's gone or we never had it." Sasuke said. "When you live with a family, or have a family you have a lot more to worry about. You know what you were saying about fearing that he'd kill you in a second. I know the same feeling. Every night, I have nightmares about it, I always have but they're worst now that he's so close. I think that any day he could go insane from missing her and kill them all again. I don't think I could take it."

"I don't know Itachi's mind very well anymore, since she left but, I don't think he's going to be happy. Ever." Sasuke looked at me and I was surprised to see in them, worry. My words didn't comfort him. "My love may have been fake, but his was not Sasuke. Love can be one sided. And I suppose that eventually that love becomes true on both sides. There are many guys in the village, like what I saw with Shisui where they like a girl and that's all it takes, she is married off for a purpose none other than… just being there for him. At first the love is only his love for her, then there is nothing but that love left for her, and she accepts in and loves him back. So I suppose, the longer I stayed with him… the easier it would have became to love him the same way… and the easier it was to except it."

"So you're saying."

"Love is easily gained, lost, and above anything, influenced. You can fall in love easily, and over time you can wear the other person down into loving you. What worries me is that… doesn't that mean that love, at some level, we have some for everyone. What makes love anymore or less special? If anyone else and you were on a team, would they have worn you down. Any fangirl, even Ino, could have found the same thing."

"No, you're wrong. Very." I looked at him. Sure we have some level of love for everyone but love takes a lot more then being with a person to find that higher level. It's what you'd do for the other person and what they'd do for you. I love you because of how you care for me, for yourself, and others. That's why you love me, because simply put, that's who I am. How I've cared for you… or that's what it's become."

"Who you are is what makes me love you all the more, the care and love you give me." I said.

"So if that fangirl wasn't willing to be just like you… and on countless occasions do the things that you did for me, be that devoted I don't think that love could ever exist. My heart wanted these traits and loved you for having them, so there is no way unless they had your personality that I would love you. The reasons why in a one sided relationship love works is because of the care, love, and protecting the person who does love the other gives. The other learns to do the same, this is love." Sasuke said.

"That makes more sense, and it makes me feel better that it's just not a coincidence I love you." He smiled and nodded.

"All that you do for me, it makes me love you all the more because that's what I love in you. So if someone was you except with a different appearance and had done the exact things for me that you had done, and were willing and had done it the saw way with the same feelings, then I can see it but there is now way that is possible. That's pure devotion you have something that makes you the one I love." He said to me.

"I think conversation pretty much we got to know each other as best we could, don't you think?" I asked. He nodded. "You were pretty much the same way in the past also. In some ways different, would you like me to explain how you were like?" He nodded. "At first when I met you it was the first day at the academy, your first day, not mine."

"I remember it, a little." She nodded.

"I had come with Itachi after we finished training our ANBU teams. I had been invited on behalf on Naruto to see him on his first day of school. He had no family, so I was the only person who could be there for him. I was the only one who seemed to care for him. Except another girl in his class who had always noticed his preliminary trials prior to the academy."

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked. I nodded. "I figured, she's the only one who accepts him that much and she's always had that personality."

"I owe her a lot." I said. "Well after your first day, you came out and you talked to your brother. You and me got your brother good. He was trying to be romantic I guess. He was complimenting me but I really had a different persona of Sora at the time. I hadn't really opened to anyone yet. The conversation was hilarious though. You were being all respective of who I was regardless of the fact I was a girl and you respected my strength while your brother was being all, weird I guess. (If you don't remember this go back to chapter 4). He thought he could get on my good side by complimenting my skills. It didn't work. You however proved to be really polite and friendly. Sort of how you are to me now. You weren't all Hm and whatever every second." He just stared at me.

"I remember that, to some extent. Continue." He said.

"Some time later, actually quite a while later, a few years after the first time I met with your entire family. It was after dinner and I went out in your yard. I ran into you, you were training. At that point you were 2 years behind the you I had come to know, as in training wise. You didn't know a single Fire Jutsu. So I promised you that I'd make you stronger than Itachi. With Itachi's help, not mentioning how, he and I trained you and you far surpassed Itachi."

"Thanks." He said simply.

"You're welcome. When I started dating Itachi you didn't seem to mind, mostly because we spent most of our time with you, training you. We didn't do much stuff as a couple, only on special occasions but you did get upset later on about it."

"Why, what changed?"

"We were getting… married." I said quietly, sighing. I didn't sense anyone nearby. Every time I stopped speaking and made sure that no one was nearby, we were pretty far from the village that's why most people wouldn't be in this area, it was close to my house, in my backyard practically.

"So why did that upset me, when you two dating didn't?" He asked, stupidly.

I sighed. "I should smack you. We were going to get married, your brother was going to stay by my side no matter what, we were going to take over the clan. He and I would never have the time of day to spend time with you."

"I remember that. It was the conversation before your wedding day." I nodded.

"Yeah, you didn't want to lose your brother. You thought that he'd be with you, forever. You didn't want him to get married and not be the same brother he always had." I said. "Then, on the wedding day after that conversation where I told you to stand up to your brother… you came and helped me calm down before the wedding."

"Man, wait a go me." Sasuke said sarcastically.

I laughed. "Want to know how many times I went to sleep since he asked me to marry him that I dreamt that you would stop the wedding?"

"No, how many times?"

"I'm not sure. Every time I went to sleep. I never could sleep past that point but that was all I could hope for."

"It didn't happen because I was being supportive."

I laughed. "Nothing you would have done would have stopped that wedding anyway but I still wanted you to stop it. I really did, I dreamt it for a reason." He nodded.

"Well only 3 months until the wedding, right?" He asked. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." I responded.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang. I looked at Sasuke. He nodded. "Hello, Sakura here." I said cheerfully.

"Um… Sakura, is Sasuke with you?" Ino asked.

"Sure, but if you wanted to talk to him why not call his cell?" I asked.

"No, I want you both to come over. I just didn't want to call him if he was right there. So do you feel like coming?"

"Um… I guess." I answered. I turned to Sasuke and set the phone on my lap. "You feel like it?" I asked.

"Sure." He answered. "It's not like we have any plans."

"Alright Ino-pig, we'll be over in a minute or so." I said hanging up. I looked to Sasuke. He grabbed me and jumped easily to Ino's house. We landed and he set me down. "Was that necessary?" I asked.

"Hm." He said walking in the house.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

"Eh?" Sasuke said looking at me. He turned to me. "Do you know the occasion?" He whispered to me. I shook my head. "Yeah, thanks. What's the occasion?" I sighed, that's one way to get an answer, straightforward.

"Duh Sakura-chan, it's your and teme's wedding party!" I smiled and hugged him and Ino who just happened to be standing there just waiting to be hugged.

"Thank you guys so much, this is so great." I said happily.

"Yeah. Thanks." Sasuke said calmly.

Everyone sighed, including me. Could he be anymore boring? Yes, but at this moment, no. It's a wedding party, for us, from our friend and what he says, yeah, thanks. At least he didn't leave, or say nothing, or say whatever. "Sasuke, come on, be a little more cheerful." He sighed and just looked at me.

"Whatever." I sighed; he gets worst when you push him.

"Sasuke! Be Cheerful!" I yelled. He leaned over kissing me on the lips and I pretty much melted in his arms. He helped me to my feet. He smirked. Everyone laughed and he just smiled. "Be cheerful not at my expense."

"It's more fun at your expense." He said. I sighed.

"Whatever." Everyone laughed and we continued with the party.


	12. Their Wedding :: Her Resolution Ending

◊ (12: Their Wedding :: Her Resolution and Ending) ◊

(A/N: When I started this story I had a plan, a well developed plan. It worked until I got to chapter 9, and I didn't like my original ending because it was a bit too angst. The whole story would have been but then it wouldn't have been Saku-Sasu like I wanted if I stopped it there, it would have been Itachi-Saku. Which I'm okay with, as long as he's good. Sakura deserves good! Alright to the story because I need to improvise.) Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the designer, artist, or whatever you want to call him, did.

∆ (Konoha) ∆ - ¤ (3 Months Later –October 23-) ¤ - VP: Uchiha Sasuke

Three months after my birthday, today, I am getting married. Why you ask is the fact that it is 3 months after my birthday so important. Well because everything, as weird as it is set on the 23 day of the month, and most of the events I'm talking about take place on my birthday. Well back to today. I'm marrying her today, my fiancée, lover, fan girl, best friend, and teammate, Haruno soon to be Uchiha, Sakura.

Sakura was as cheerful as ever, she cheerfully bounced around the house. Ino was constantly screaming with happiness, weird how much things change from their rivalry days. Sakura is marrying me and Ino's happy about it and hasn't a care in the world. Then again, she has her own fiancé to love so what do I care she doesn't love me, I've have Sakura. Anyway, it's better to love things you can have rather than those you can't.

"Sasuke-kun, we're going to the church to change alright!" She screamed from the other room of her house. She was carrying a bag and so was Ino, obviously their dresses followed by Tenten and Hinata. Both too quiet due to being lost in their thoughts to worry too much, about what was going on.

"Alright, see you soon, okay?" I said kissing her cheek as she walked out the door. She smiled widely and walked off.

"Has anyone seen Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked snapping out of her thoughts to worried about her fiancé and his absence. I sighed and shook my head. She disappeared, after laying down her own bag-dress. Most likely to his house. Soon they appeared with Naruto asleep on her back.

"Morning Hinata, what are you doing at my house under me while I'm sleeping." She blushed and tossed him to me running out of the house, just to run back in, grass her dress and run back out again. "What's up with Hina-chan?" Naruto said rubbing his eyes.

"Well you're in Sakura's living dobe and talking about sleeping with her?" He jumped awake to see Neji glaring at him harshly, Shikamaru with an abused look on his face, I just shaking my head. "As best man I suggest you go get dressed, your tux is hanging in the bathroom." I said sighing. He nodded and ran up the stairs. He ran back down.

"Where's the bathroom?" I sighed, pointing down the hall. He nodded and ran off, again.

Soon he came back in his tux, just as we were. "Dobe, so do you dream about Hinata in your perverted dreams?" I asked with a smirk. Neji glared at him.

"No way… you know I don't hang around any perverted people Sasuke." Naruto said shaking his head and moving his hands guiltlessly.

"Except the Perverted Sannin and Kakashi, right?" I asked. Neji glared further. Naruto began whistling and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. I was enjoying this morning. What, I had to do something while my soon to be wife was gone.

Neji walked calmly to the bathroom door. "You come out here now, Naruto. You better not be thinking perverted thoughts involving my cousin. You're dead." He said glaring harshly at the door as if Naruto was the one who had the Byakugan and could see him.

"What a drag, I have to walk down an aisle." Shikamaru said. I turned around. He was a pamphlet entitled Dummies Guide to Weddings, the mini overview version. He was obviously too lazy, even for a genius to read the book version. I sighed. What in the world is wrong with him!

"Sasuke are your friends alright?" Sakura's father asked coming down in a tux and looking at my friends, one complaining about walking down an aisle, one glaring furiously at a door and another screaming from the bathroom.

"Yeah, it's a normal day. Neji beating Naruto, Shikamaru complaining, me, just being here, quite normal." I said.

He sighed. "She has interesting friends, and you are all ninjas?"

"The best Jounin ANBU ninjas Konoha has to offer." I said.

"That makes me feel so much safer." He said sighing further. I wonder what my fiancée is doing?

VP: Sakura - ∆ (W/Sakura) ∆

I had already, with much difficulty actually got into my dress. It seemed like forever ago Sasuke had asked me to marry him, forever ago since I first met him, forever ago since he returned, forever ago since he left and just yesterday that we had fallen in love.

I looked at my friends. Ino was, for once, calmly reading a booklet. This was entitled Dummies Guide to Weddings, which was the mini version since she indefinitely had no time to read the book version before the wedding. Never since I met her had she ever read anything, she wasn't book smart, she disliked books. I was the book smart, I liked reading to some extend, I always had.

Hinata's face seemed to be permanently turned red, as it had been for the last 10 minutes. She just stared mindlessly out the window her face getting redder by the second. I wonder if she's thinking about something perverted, or Naruto, or Naruto being perverted. Hm, I know Hinata isn't perverted but Naruto, saying that would be a complete and total lie.

Tenten was smiling happily and staring at herself in the mirror. Everything seemed to have switched today; no one was acting normal. Usually Tenten was a tomboy ninja, like many were and didn't like to stare at her looks for extended periods of time but then again this was a major event, everybody and anyone was here at our wedding, it made me happy to see how many people knew us, or Sasuke. Sasuke's popularity ranked high above mine for his clan and looks which is why invitations were sent out to anyone living in Konoha to limit the number of crazed fan girls attacking.

I myself sat down staring at myself in the mirror. "Sasuke, and I, getting married? It was just a dream of mine 11 years, and now it isn't." I said sighing at myself in the mirror.

"11 years ago, since you were five?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah." I said laughing, she didn't know about my adventures in the pass, it was a secret between Naruto, Ino, Sasuke and I and I hoped it would stay that way. "I've really always been in love with him, but that's when we first met." That was no lie, it was the truth but when I said 11 I meant since before the long time period change over.

"That's so wondrous; I've like Neji since I was 12. When we became teammates because he was very distant in school I didn't have a chance to get to know him but he was always cute, or now hot for that matter." Tenten said.

"I also had a crush on Naruto-kun since our school days. He was always quite interesting and attracted a lot of attention and I just noticed him."

I laughed. "Yeah, I noticed him, but not in the same way you did." I said with a smile. She blushed further a even brighter shade of red coating her face as she blushed.

"I wish that Baka would have notice me earlier." Ino said pouting.

"Um… Ino. He did notice you, you were the one who didn't. You were too in love with Sasuke to notice, remember?" I said laughing.

"What? Why didn't you tell me!"

"I did! You blew me off, and him off with all his signs."

"He's too lazy to give signs."

"No, he's too lazy to not be obvious. You just ignored him, like you did every other boy." I answered back.

"Hai Ino, you did." Hinata added, proving my point.

"Man, why do I have to be so stupid sometimes!" Ino yelled smacking herself.

"Calm down Ino, all that matters now is the present, after you apologize of course." Tenten said with a smile. "Apologies would make him feel better about all the wasted feelings he had for you in the past. The crushed feeling, the hopelessness."

"How did you get with Neji anyway Tenten?" I asked. "I didn't see that coming."

"Um… well it was weird but one day he just kissed me and asked me." We all stopped and stared at her with a wide look of shock on our faces. "It was really romantic."

"Somehow, I don't think so." Ino said pouting about Neji's lack of romance toward his fiancée.

"You don't know him like I do. He walked up to me after a long day of training and sat next to me. He then asked me if I liked anyone. I blushed a bit looking at the skies; there was a long silence. Then he asked me if it was him, I liked. I was shocked and he smiled. I was stuttering that I sort of did but… he kissed me, holding me against the tree. I was scared and at the same time, I felt so happy so I let him. He said 'I figured so. I love you to. Would you consider marrying me?' I didn't know what to say he got up and began to walk away. I jumped up behind him, into his blind spot and came down on top of him hugging him from behind. I replied, 'I wouldn't just consider it, if you're asking me. That would be a yes.' He turned around and brought me into another kiss, this one was more wondrous then the last. If not for his strength I would have collapsed to the ground." She explained to us.

"Wow, that's… not like Nii-san." Hinata said surprised with the romantic nature of her cousin.

"Yeah, it really isn't. Are you sure you didn't make it up?" Ino asked.

"Of course I didn't. If not for that night I wouldn't be engaged." She said sighing holding out her finger.

"Yeah, nights like that are beautiful." I said sighing, thinking about nights just as great as that that I've had with Sasuke.

"Well whatever, it's time!" Ino screamed.

"Yeah. I'm ready." I answered.

I picked up my veil off of the manikin and placed it on my head. There was a knock at the door. I opened it to find the three guys with smirking faces to see the girls and I dressed up prettily. "May we take these beautiful girls down the aisle?" Naruto asked excited.

"Sure." I said with a smile.

"Thank you Sakura." Naruto said with a smile. Hinata walked out, he blushed and looked at the ground. "Um… Hinata… would you like to go now?" He asked. She was blushing even redder.

"Stop making her blush Naruto." I scolded.

"Sorry Hina-chan, Sorry Sakura." He said. I sighed. Ino and Tenten stepped out also.

Ino launched herself and Shikamaru hugging him. "I'm so sorry Shikamaru, I'm sorry for being an idiot, and blind. Also for not noticing your feelings and hurting you all those years. Please forgive me." She was going to cry.

Shikamaru just stood their. Tenten meanwhile walked over to Neji. He simply smirked wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her head close to his lips. I was about to stop them when I notice he wasn't going to kiss her. He whispered something in her ear, she smiled and nodded responding 'Arigato, Neji'.

"I forgave your troublesome behavior and idiocracy a long time ago Ino. No one's perfect and you don't have to be a genius like me to know that. You're forgiven for being blind thought but yesterday doesn't matter. You're just troubling yourself, you're troublesome to me but that's alright." She smiled.

"That was so… beautiful."

He placed his fingers on her lips. "Don't get sappy. More importantly, you can't cry yet. They aren't married." Ino looked at me and smiled. I nodded and they all got to their places, I stayed in the room waiting for my dad. Soon he came, walking in the room.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.

"I'm more than ready, trust me."

"I'm not stupid; I was just asking my cherry blossom. I knew what you did with the family's jutsu though I don't like how you made the one who killed your soon-to-be husband's brother suffer like that. However, I understand that it had to be done." I nodded sadly. "Well you know that this is completely different from what you experienced with him right?"

"Of course I know the difference. I love Sasuke. I know I really do. I know what it takes; I am a kunoichi after all." He nodded and held out his arm. I smiled as I took his arm and we walked out of the room, down the hall to the doors that led to the church aisle. He opened the door and we walked through, the music playing calmed me and I just wanted to run and hug Sasuke.

I looked at him and he had a real smile on his face. The Avenger didn't get to avenge anyone but he's happy. He doesn't need to revive his clan either; he's free from the problems, the fight he's been dealing with his entire life.

We went through our vows and everything went smoothly. No problems came other than the fact that Naruto needed to go to the bathroom in the middle of it, not that we minded. Sasuke wanted to pound him but I persuaded his mind on this topic.

Soon it was time for the reception and we went into the park. Sasuke walked next to me to the park, carrying me. He jumped into a tree, and set me down; he sat next to me. "Mine." He said pulling me close to him.

"Possessive, aren't we?" I asked.

"No." He said pouting. I kissed his lips for a second and then rested my head on his shoulder. "We're sitting in a Sakura Tree and our wedding party is underneath him." He said. He picked me up again. I held tight to his chest and he jumped down.

"Where'd you two go?" Ino asked running up to us.

"There." Sasuke said pointing to a Sakura tree. She nodded. "Why does it matter?"

"Well it was just weird that you'd disappear. Come on." She said with a smile. Sasuke, carrying me, followed her as she crazily pulled Shikamaru after her.

Sasuke wasn't much for parties, even his own, he never was and I didn't plan to change him, at all. Well maybe some things but not that much. He sat by my side, walked by my side and never let me leave his side.

Soon he asked me to go with him into the back part of the forest; I followed. "You're overprotective." I said. "There is a reason."

He pulled me close to him, if not suffocatingly close. "I've lost everything close to me once, you're the most precious thing I have that's truly mine to love and protect and I don't intend for anything to happen to you ever. If I stay by your side forever, you'll be forever safe."

I laughed and kissed him. He kissed me back and after a while. "I know you want me to be safe because you always have but you can't because we're ninjas."

"You're a med Nin, you should be able to keep yourself out of the same danger that you use to get yourself into on our mission. You think you can manage that?" He asked wrapping one arm around my waist the other resting on my back, holding my head to his chest.

We returned to the party and long hours later, everyone had cleared out. It was empty except for our friends and his family, as well as my parents. "Where are you two going?" His mother asked him as he was about to escape with me.

"Uh… to our honeymoon."

She sighed. "Sorry Sasuke dear but you have clan work to attend to before you can go anywhere." He sighed; he was a bit anxious. She looked at me. "Sakura dear, you're coming with me." I tossed a book to him which he caught. I smiled and followed his mom back to their complex.

She and I went into a large bedroom, "What's this room?"

"It's my bedroom from when I first moved into the Uchiha Clan."

"Why wouldn't you stay with your husband?" I asked.

"Because… if that happened in this house… I'd be killed." That's why. I need to remember that. That's why he's depressed. "It's sort of a ritual that for the first month or so you stay by yourself to get use to the house."

"Alright, thank you." She nodded. She walked out the room and she came back carrying a small dress, another few boxes and a small book. She set them on the bed. "What is that?" I asked.

"This." She said holding up the dress. "Is a dress I had the dressmaker here make for you? It's one of the many that the closet holds, it's special though." She handed it to me. I smiled. It was thin, light but the most noticeable thing was it had the Uchiha Symbol on it. It also had Sasuke's name on it, and mine. It said Uchiha Sasuke Sakura. It wasn't how most would refer to me but within a clan I was known as Sasuke's, from a clan, by the name of so that's what it said. (うちは サスケ, サクラ). "This jewelry is specially made for the clan heir's wife, who you are now so I'm passing it to its rightful owner now. This book is a special clan heir loom, it's also given to you with the moving on of it. It's your personal thoughts about our clan since every heir since the beginning has been male making the females new to the clan and these thoughts are what is it that our clan knows us as since you are a representative of us." She said. "I hope that you love being with this clan as much as I have and I hope you stay happy with my son." She said with a smile. "He's a lot different then when he was growing up; it just seems he changed on his birthday."

"It's just that he has to change. He's the heir now, he didn't think that he'd have to take over, he has to be more serious. To me, he's the same, as same as he's always been at least."

"I'm glad you understand and accept him. For some reason I always thought that he'd never get married, and I think he and Itachi aren't getting along well, I wish I know why."

"Sora is gone and Itachi is depressed and he misses her is all. Itachi seems to hold a grudge against me because I'm so like her and it was my mission to protect her and save her and I couldn't so he's upset with me and Sasuke understands that and keeps him away." I explained.

"You understand them so well since you've known them so long. It's really great that you fit in so well." She said. I wish I could have told her the truth but what would I have said. _Mrs. Mikoto, a few years ago, actually quite a few Itachi killed the entire clan besides Sasuke and Sasuke and Itachi have hated each other since because Itachi killed his family and Sasuke had to avenge him wasting away his life. So Sasuke holds a grudge because of all those years the first time that Sasuke lived without you. _

"So when will we be done with all of our work here and can go?" I asked.

"After the ceremony. You two sure seem to be in a rush." She said with a smile.

"Well… um…" I just covered my face, I was blushing too much for my own good.

"Fire Release:Great Fireball Jutsu!" I heard a voice yell.

"Sasuke!" I yelled setting down the stuff on the bed and running in the house to the front of the house. Sasuke was standing with his brother against a few ninjas.

"I thought you said you killed him!" Itachi yelled to Sasuke.

"I did." Sasuke responded.

"It's not real, it's just a clone, one of probably many that are suspended to hold after his death with lives." I said. Itachi and Sasuke turned to me. "I learned it from Tsunade, she told me." They nodded.

"How do we stop the clone?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing is working." Itachi said.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu. Water Prison Jutsu. Earth Release: Leaf Shuriken Jutsu." I then punched the ground. Moreover, the ground cracked up to the people, they fell down. I was slightly out of breath and I was hard out of breath.

"That was…" Itachi said quietly. Sasuke walked over to me.

"Who were they?" I asked.

"I think he took Sora." _No one took her, I'm right here. _

"How many clones do you think he made?"

"A lot, as many as there are people in Sound. He probably did it on his death bed." If Sasuke hadn't left in time he would have been taken in also. I gulped.

"Are you alright Sakura? That looked as if it took a lot of chakra." Itachi asked.

Sasuke looked at me. "Are you?" He asked.

"Me? Oh yeah. I'm fine. If I was low on chakra I'd just use the chakra I had in storage." They nodded.

Mrs. Mikoto walked out. "You guys can go now. He said it was alright, everything's done." I smiled at Sasuke. He gave a faint smile. I walked back into the room and tossed on a pair of pants and a top since I was still in a dress. I opened my closet and it was adorned it tons of clothing with the Uchiha Symbol on it. I just stared at it with amazement. I carefully stuffed all the clothes I could and some of my own for tonight in my suitcase and bookbag. I then went into the living room.

"Be careful." Itachi said sitting in a chair with his arm crossed. Sasuke nodded. I did too. "Don't let her out of your sight." Sasuke nodded. He grabbed my suitcase in one hand and pulled me close to him. I figured he was going to pick me up.

"Where are we?" I asked. It was a small city and there was a hotel up ahead. I looked around; it didn't seem very farmiliar.

"Sand."

"Sand?" I asked.

"Yes. Gaara said it was fine. As allies, we can be here, and protected from Orochimaru. We're well protected." I nodded and he walked in the hotel, I followed him.

"Who would you be?" The man asked looking at us. Sasuke laid a card on the desk. He looked at me. I pulled out mine from my pocket and laid it down. Naruto had just handed over the card after Tsunade signed it. It had my new official name on it. I liked staring at it. "Ah. Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, yes. Here you are." He handed Sasuke. Sasuke headed toward the elevator, once again I followed.

We walked into our room; it was nice, extremely nice, it was big, beautiful and comfortable. "You liked it?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's great." I said. He smiled setting my stuff down. I wondered where his was but I figured he had sent his clothes earlier. It seemed awkward, did what Sasuke want to be in the past affect what he wanted now? What did he want? I didn't know who he was anymore.

I jumped when I felt his arms around me. "Calm down." He said. I took a deep breath. "What's bothering you?"

"I don't know what you want anymore." I said as if I was a little child and it was the end of the world.

"That it?" He asked. I nodded. "Why don't you just ask me?" I shrugged, why didn't I? Because you don't want to admit that you don't know your own husband that well. IS informed. Yeah, that's right.

"Well?"

"What do you want Sakura? I have no reason to anymore, thanks to you. Don't take it the wrong way. I'm glad that it all isn't resting on me, and you. It would be a lot for us to handle, so, what do you want?"

"I don't know." He kissed my shoulder.

"It's alright that you don't know. You don't have to. I'm happy with just having you here, aren't you?" I smiled and nodded. "Good, because that's all that matters." I closed my eyes and rested against my husband.

Hours past and we spent it together. Eventually I went to the kitchen when I could feel he was hungry, not that he would admit it and made him dinner, along with myself and we ate it on the balcony. We ate in silence for Sasuke liked it that way, though I usually didn't… I didn't need words from him because I knew what he was saying; his gestures had always said it all.

¤ (5 Days Later) ¤

I couldn't believe it but it was already been a week. We were leaving tomorrow morning so tonight was our last night here. I had spent the time of silence in his arms just thinking, mostly about him, and the future for that's what concerned me the most. I wanted to be forgiven before I could move on from anything else.

"Sasuke, I'm going to walk around the city, alright?" I asked. He cocked his brow and looked at me as if I was crazy. "I can protect myself Sasuke… please?" I said with a smile. He sighed, and nodded. I hugged him, kissed him and walked happily out of the room. I felt his glaze from the balcony as I walked down the street. I went into a small stone, it was a girl's store so Sasuke figured that it was me being normal. I went into there and sat at a small chair there with a piece of paper from my bag and a pen. I wanted everything to be resolved; I knew only one way.

Dear Itachi, I know you loved me. I loved you also. However this is where it all is gone. I was sent to kill you but I couldn't. I loved you. I know you won't believe me but those who kidnapped me were of my own country. I am not who you think I am. I can't love you any more. I tell you this because I feel great guilt for hurting you so. If you could have it your heart to forgive me. I shouldn't have of returned but I wanted to be with you. I'm sorry. The case was messed up for those two people who came to investigate it and they didn't understand well so forgive them also. I'll be fine in my own life but I won't forget the great crime that I've done against you. You're free from this marriage now. You can marry and love anyone you wish to. Take care of team 7, especially your little bro for me. I heart he and Sakura-chan got married, tell them congrats for me. I wish you happiness because I may be killed for treachery but I don't care because I loved you. I still do but none can know that. Take care of yourself; forget me please. I know it's hard but it's better for you this way. Your rings is in here too. I think you should get married to someone better fit for you and someone that wasn't supposed to kill you. Someone who can give you what you want. I do love you and always remember that everyone gets a second chance, even you and I. Don't make the same mistake twice. Love, your once-upon-a-time wife, Sora.

I smiled and went to a lady in the street. "Will you mail this for me?" I said with a smile handing her the letter. She shrugged but took it and walked off. I could sense the good in her, she would.

I returned to the room with a few pieces of clothing that I had bought when I was in that store and had them put the Uchiha Seal and my name on them also. They could do that surprisingly. He looked at me. I went into the bathroom and changed into the one dress that his mom had given me. I walked back in and jumped on the bed. He sighed and yet smirked at my looks.

"You look nice." He said.

"Thank your mom." He blinked, and shrugged. He grabbed me and pulled me closer to him. "Sasuke, I was thinking. I don't mind, at all." I said. Since when? You didn't talk this over with me? IS yelled. I thought it over, remember. I said. When we were asleep that one night, I asked you if you wanted a little child to care for that was all our own. Oh yeah, right. You did. Well then okay. I smiled at Sasuke, sort of to IS.

"Really?" He asked. "I don't really care about having a family now."

"Yeah but it may be good for us to start a new page of our life. I wouldn't mind have a little child to care for and love."

"Can you handle that?"

"A child, sure." I said smiling.

"I meant being pregnant." He said seriously. I dropped my over cheerfulness. "I'm talking as in your body wise. I know you're strong but can your body hold that much stress." I kissed him.

"Yeah. It can. Trust me." I said smiling.

¤ (Next Day, Afternoon) ¤

I returned with Sasuke. He seemed calm and relaxed, as he should be. I was happy to be back in Konoha. When I saw the Uchiha Complex. "Sakura… do you sense that?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Some is wrong with the clan." He said.

"Sasuke…" That's all I could say. He ran toward the house and I grabbed him before he went in. I was shaking. I shook my head. "He wouldn't." I said.

"Sakura… I need to know." He said pleading to me. I didn't have the will power to open my eyes; I was so scared. "Sh… it's alright." He carried me into house and then I felt nothing. It was empty. I screamed.

"No!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. Sasuke had passed out again. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. This couldn't be happening, no, it can't. I couldn't have. It's all my fault this time. It's all my fault. All my fault. I felt as if I was dying. I smacked myself, no. I wouldn't let it.

I cut my right thumb and drew the seal on it again. "Reverse of time jutsu!" I screamed with all I had.

It was 3 days ago and I was in the middle of the sand village, asleep with Sasuke. I was standing at the doorway. The message would be there almost by now. I had to go. I did all my jutsus but it wouldn't work. What's going on? I was supposed to go back a week, so I'd be with Sasuke. What's going on! I used all the chakra I could manage and ran as fast as I could using what jutsu I could to get as far as my chakra could take me.

I finally arrived after struggling with a lot of different jutsu. I ran into the house. No… not again. He was coming. I ran to the south halls. I knew he was there. Half the clan was already gone, and I he was going to finish off the rest. I appeared in front of him.

"Sora?" He said glaring at me.

"Yeah it's me. Stop this." I said. "You killed them!" I screamed.

"Why do you care?" He said.

"What does me leaving you, have to do with this?" I screamed at him, I was out of breath and it hurt but that's what I felt like.

"I loved you. I loved them. This is our end, and theirs."

"I won't let you."

"You can't do that. I can sense you're weak."

"Weak enough to beat you." I said glaring. "You can't kill them. You can't."

"I already did. You're too late for them." I felt tears slip out of my eyes. I fell to my knees and cried.

"Stop." I said.

"No. You left me abandoned me. I'll kill them."

He started walking past me. I stood up, using the body flicker jutsu to get in front of them. "You don't know who you're talking to!" I screamed. "Release." I screamed and my appearance fell.

"Sakura."

"I took me away from you. You're not going to kill my clan. I'll stop you. I've always been Sora, since day one. I always did beat you and that won't stop today Itachi."

"Why?" He asked.

"I had to kill you. You killed them the first time. I fell in what I thought was love with you. I married you to get close to you. I was supposed to kill you on our honeymoon when I left but I couldn't bare the fact you never had a second chance, our love stopped me but I won't make the same mistake again."

"You loved him." He said glaring at me.

"Yes I do, get over it. I don't hate you. I love you but you can't do this!" I screamed.

"It's over. I know the truth, this is the end." He said with a smirk. "You're really weak."

"No, I'm not." I answered him. "I'm protecting the rest of this clan with my life, even if I have to die. It's the end for you. I stopped you once, I saved them once."

"You can't do it again it seems." I stopped, I can't because that much of the jutsu won't let me go that for. It was 3 days short of 10 years. The limit must be 10 years. I can't save them again. NO!!!!!

"What do you mean? He grabbed me around the waist and held a kunai to my throat. "I… let me go!" I screamed.

"No such luck. You're going to die, Sasuke is, this clan is, I'll live and that'll be it. I loved you but that won't stop me from killing you, my clan, and him. Nothing will. I don't know how you did it, went back and used love to stop me but I'm going to make sure you won't again. I'll finish killing them all and I'll make a better clan, like me." He said smirking. I strengthened chakra to my neck and broke the knife, pulling away from him. "Chidori!" I was running on empty and this could kill me, most likely, it would.

"No. You can't." He said.

"It's the end Itachi…(deep breath, sighing) For both of us (dbs) the end, goodnight." I punched into his head and collapsed on him.

I moved my hand to my face, licking it. I broke the seal returning to my spot with Sasuke. He opened his eyes. I was covered in blood, chakraless, and dying. "Sakura, what happened? Everything is back."

"I could only save half. There's a limit on how much… chakra… and 10 years. Good-bye… love you." I said my eyes closing.

"Sakura, no. Come back." He screamed. "You have to… help me. You can't leave me. He can't have his way. It can't be the end."

"It's the end. My end." She said.

"No. You have to be with me. You can't leave me."

"The end, good night, love you."

I felt my eyes closing he held me close to him, he picked me up. "Hold on." There was nothing left in the entire world that could save me. If there was why wouldn't I have gone there. I did my best; it just wasn't good enough. "Sakura, can't you heal yourself."

"Sorry, Forgive me." I mumbled. "I Love you."


	13. Epilogue, His Birthday :: His Child

◊ (13: Epilogue, His Birthday :: His Child) ◊

∆ (Konoha) ∆ - ¤ (His Birthday, July 23) ¤ - VP: Uchiha Sasuke

I was sitting on my bed. I hadn't left it in a long time. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Sasuke." A voice said quietly walking into my bedroom.

I looked up to meet the eyes of my cousin-in-law, Kais. She frowned. "You can't live like this forever, waiting to be forgiven. You're for…giv…en! Forgiven!" She screamed smacking the top of my head hard.

"Leave me be. It's my birthday." I said.

"Exactly, you should be happy?"

"Why because of her, or him?" I screamed angrily.

"No because of this." Another voice came into the picture holding a small baby. I stared at it. I looked up, my eyes meeting the eyes of the person coming in my room. It was my mother holding a baby in her arms.

"A baby?" I asked.

"It's a gift. In thanks. For everything. There was a note. _This is for him. Tell him, thank you, for everything. Happy Birthday, Uchiha-sama._" My mother said handing the baby to me. "Your baby."

"Not mine."

"Yes, it's yours. Take it, care for it, and love it. It's for you… promise me you'll take care of him. I have a room next door for him too."

"Fine, I will." I said. She gently handed me the small child.

My mother sat next to me. "Why don't you ever leave?" My mom asked. "You haven't talked to anyone in this house since that day. This is the first since then. You have no clue what all has happened without you."

"No! Never!" I screamed. The baby started crying. "Sakura." I said staring at the ceiling. "Help me." Tears came out of my eyes, falling onto the sheets that held the small baby. The baby went silent after hearing her name.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"They didn't name the gift?"

"Did I name your pet snake?" She asked.

"You wanted to put it in the fire pit, it wasn't a gift. This is a child and yes I named it."

"Well name this little one."

The child smiled and made a small little noises, happily. "Taro." The baby giggled. I smiled and brought my finger to his little face. He grabbed it and brought it to his face and sucked on it.

"Shouldn't he be with his mother at this young age?" I asked my mother. I looked up and she was gone. "They must be crazy, I can't be a father. Why would they dump you on me?"

"Eh." He said sticking out his tongue.

"I don't think you like me. This is great. I have to make you grow up to be a respectable family member. I know I can't. She could though. I'm sure there's a rule in our family about handing over children to boys under 20." I said sighing.

"Neh." He said giggling.

"Are you laughing at me?" I said glaring at him. He starting crying. I started crying too but not as noisily or weird as him, mine was silent.

"Uchiha-san, I believe that you need to take care of the baby." A young girl said. She was 9. She walked over to the baby. I looked at her. She took the baby from me, she cradled it. "Hi little one, it's alright." She said.

She reminded me of Sakura's love and care. Oh how I miss her. I pounded my hand through the wall. "How do you know what to do?" I asked. "You're so young."

"Uchiha-san, I'm sorry to say but you're stupid." She said. "You may have been given a baby that's not truly your own but it shares the same Uchiha blood. It's like you and it needs the love and care you had." She said.

"I wasn't meant to be taking care of this child, she was. It's her baby, hers. Why would she give it to me?"

"It's your birthday." She said happily.

"Normal presents, must be overrated."

"No way, I get them all the time." She said with a smile.

"I'll trade you." I said sighing.

"You're depressed, take a walk and bring the little one with you. I'm sure he'd love that." I sighed taking the baby from her arms and walking out of the room, to the outside that I had came to despise so much.

Everyone hated me, ever since that day. It was 9 months ago. I didn't do it. I didn't. She did. He did. We did. They did. Everyone beside me did. Everyone did something but that wasn't me they need to forgive me.

I went to the park and sat down on a bench. A little girl ran over to me but her parent grabbed her. "Stay away from him sweetheart, he's dangerous. Very dangerous." The mother picked her up and walked away.

No one knows what happened; she hasn't spoken a word since then. She never will again though. Since that night. It was her last, with me, here, forever. They don't know what happens, I'm the Itachi of the future. I don't blame her thought. She saved my clan, at a high price.

"Teme, it's you!" Naruto screamed pulling Hinata behind him crazily. "Hina-chan…" He said. She didn't take a step.

"You hate me also?" I asked her.

"No, but you're holding a child. I'm surprised." She said with a smile.

"It's 'mine'." I said weirdly.

"Ah." She said.

"What do you mean, no it isn't."

"It's a gift, for my birthday." Naruto started laughing crazily.

"What kind of crazy girl hands her child to you? Most won't get near you, besides me, Hina-chan and your family, well… you know." I know. "She must be some weird girl to hand her child over to you."

"She's normal. She's a member of my clan and it's a present for… my birthday." I said.

Naruto broke into laughter. "That's even funnier the second time. A baby, as a gift. That's hilarious. Isn't it Hina-chan?"

"Um… not really." She said. "It's sad."

"Why?" Naruto asked staring at her.

"Oh nothing." Hinata said. Apparently, she could read me, quite well to know the truth about everything, that night, what happened. She trusted me but I haven't left since then… so how would anyone else know.

"Well by Sasuke-teme. Hina-chan and I have lots of clan work of hers to do. I got Hokage work too." I nodded and Hinata bowed following Naruto, slowly. He ran back grabbing her and pulling her along.

I stood up and went into the city. I don't know why I wanted to suffer anymore by letting people see me with this child. They hated me. No one didn't hate me. It was this bad before, but worst because now I have the child. At least they wouldn't hurt me when I held the child.

"You!" Ino screamed running up to me and slapping me. What was I saying about being hurt? Oh yeah, they wouldn't. "You are the most horrible person alive Sasuke. How could you? How!" She screamed. Shikamaru looked at me, to the child, to Ino. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Uchiha, the child. Can I see it?"

"Um… sure." I said handing Shikamaru the child. He knew that Ino was out of control and that baby wouldn't stop her because she didn't notice it so it was best for him to hold her.

"Child?" Ino said, looking at the child in Shikamaru's hands. "Who did you get pregnant?"

"It's a gift."

"A gift, did you get lame lying skills from Kakashi?" A person showed up. He looked at the baby, then me.

"I could make up a better excuse." Kakashi said shaking his head.

"It was." I said.

"What kind of girl would hand their child to you? Who!" She demanded to know something.

"She's a member of my clan. Now. Leave me." I said. Shikamaru handed me the baby. I took him and left. I went under a tree… you know the kind of tree it is. I don't want to say that name; it hurts. I set the baby on my lap.

The baby randomly started crying. "Sh… please. I don't have the girl here, sorry. Please." I could say her name but it hurt so much.

"Sasuke, you should be more loving toward small children." A girl said waling up to me.

"Who are you?"

"Does it matter?" She said looking at the sky.

"Yes. Why should I trust you with him?"

"Because he trusts me." She said with a smile. The baby was silent and reached his hands toward her. She looked at the sky smugly. I glared at the girl. She smiled happily walking over kneeling in front of me.

She picked up the small child under it's arms. "Eh." He said with his mouth open, tongue sticking out, and smiling.

"He's a cutie, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is." I responded.

"And me?" The figured asked.

"Who are you?" She seemed quite young, like 15 or so.

"A fan girl." I glared at her. She laughed. "As if, you're married and have a child. Like I'd like you. Whatever." There was time when I believe everyone and anyone was a fan girl.

"So apparently you must be a horrible parent. You need to love the child. Letting it lay down on it's back. You're going to kill it." She said sighing.

"Who are you?"

"Stop asking because I'm not going to answer you."

"No. Answer me." I demanded to know.

"You wouldn't believe me if I did." She said smugly. "Remember what I told you. Love the child and hold it as I did. I know what I'm doing, unlike you." She said.

"Smug, aren't we?" She smiled smugly again. "Leave me. Don't you have something better to do?"

"Nope. I'm just a med Nin. I'm at the tops. I was trained by the number one med Nin." I stared at her. "She actually told me to walk around the city to make sure everything's good. I did so now I have to return but I'll have to tell the hokage if you're abusing that child or hurt it, got it." I nodded.

"Thank you." She disappeared… into you-know-what blossoms. Like the tree.

I looked to the baby. The baby wouldn't take to a stranger. It didn't take to Hinata or anyone else like that. Even Shikamaru was troubled with him. You don't think… no. It couldn't be. It's impossible.

I stood up and walked to the hospital. "Haruno Sakura's room."

"She got out earlier, sorry."

"Huh? She was unconscious and on her death bed, how!" I screamed at the nurse.

"Calm down, the birth was fine. She had the child and left. She said she could take care of everything herself. She's just fine."

_'You have no clue what has happened without you.' _My mom was trying to tell me. "Sakura had a kid?" I asked.

"Of course. What did you think, she hurt herself?" I nodded and looked at the ground.

"Last time I was here, she was in a coma. They said 2 days, and she'd be dead. Now she has a child. Wait a sec, a child."

_'Your child.'_ Man my mom told me everything, I was just too blind. "That was nearly a year ago, 9 months ago. She got out a few months later, and we discovered that she was pregnant."

"She could have the child."

"Yes, surprisingly both her and the child are plenty healthy." She said smiling.

"Thanks." I looked at the child in my arms. This was her child and mine. She wanted me to have him, because… because… I don't know. I have to find her. "Where can I find her?" I asked pounding on the counter.

"Her house, where else." She said looking at me weird.

"Her old one?" I asked. The nurse nodded and I ran off holding the child tightly.

I kicked down the door and stormed into Sakura's room. She turned around and jumped. "S…?" She said, she could only make a sound, and took a step back.

"Yes it's me. Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" I yelled at her. She looked at the ground and had her eyes closed tight.

"I.." She said but closed her mouth. She held her throat. The baby started crying.

"Why does it keep crying?" She shook her head crazily. She walked close to me with her eyes closed, grabbed the child and walked back sitting on her bed. She was crying. She held the baby to her chest and tears fell from her face. "Why didn't you, or someone tell me you were alive? Or that you were pregnant? I mean… I'm your husband. I should know this." She looked at child and held it tight.

"N…" She said shaking her head.

"What's wrong with you? Say something to me Sakura. It's been 9 months."

She nodded with her eyes shut. I walked up to her. "Mhm." She answered nodding.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked walking close to her.

"A…." She screamed. Her parents came running it. Then a bunch of other ANBU came, including Tenten and Neji who were both captains from what their mask showed. Tenten ran over to Sakura.

"Are you alright?" Tenten said kneeling by her. Sakura nodded.

"Stop, Tenten." I called to her. Tenten turned around and glared at me.

"What do you want Uchiha? Can't you just leave her alone!"

"What's wrong with her? She hasn't said a word since I began talking to her." Sakura sat there with he baby in her arms and smiled happily at it but when she looked at me, she was scared.

"Idiot. You know what you did to her, she can't talk stupid. She hasn't said a word since she came out of her coma."

"What." I said.

"Where have you been? She turned up pregnant you of course being the father, not that she was harmed because she's married but… you were gone. She never wrote that she wanted you. What did you do to her? You brought her in that day and half your clan and brother turned up dead. You had chakra exhastian and she was dying. What did you do to her!" Tenten screamed at me.

Neji put his hand on her shoulder. "What happened that day?" Tenten looked at him. "Take care of Sakura, Tenten." She nodded and went to Sakura's side.

"I came home and I felt the house was empty, no one was there. Then I fainted. When I woke up, half the clan was alive, half dead, Itachi was dead and Sakura was in that condition. I brought her to the hospital and they said come three days she would die. She said it was her end and that that was it. I couldn't face it so… I hid. I haven't left my house since."

"Alright so you didn't kill your clan, hurt her, or kill your brother. From your account correct?" Neji asked. "Sakura, is that right?" She nodded furiously.

"So your innocent, easy enough."

"But why is she afraid of me."

"No one knows. She's been in this room ever since she came home from the hospital and they said she was pregnant. Tenten gave her checkups along with Ino and Hinata but other than no one knows what happened to her, or your clan. You didn't say anything since then either."

"I was depressed. I thought I lost her and then she's back." I said.

"So what now Tenten?"

"Why can't she talk if it's not trama?" Tenten asked.

Sakura moved her hand to her neck, moving her hair away from it revealing a huge scar. "She's hurt. Can you heal it?" I asked Tenten. "Can't you Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head. Tenten sighed. "Sasuke… her body has been trying to repair itself ever since then and with the baby something as major as that couldn't hold very strong, enough for her to be alive but not repair her voice. No one thought to check for damage there since we thought it was trauma." Tenten placed her hand on Sakura neck but Sakura moved away.

"Can I come near you?" I asked. Everyone in the room was waiting for her response. She stared at me and nodded.

Sakura looked to Neji and nodded. "Let him go, he's innocent anyway. Go back." The other ANBU besides Neji and Tenten left. Sakura looked at me as I neared her.

"It's alright Sakura." Tears fell down her face. The baby began crying. Sakura looked at the baby.

"Sh…" She struggled hard to say to her child. He went silent. I sat next to her. She looked down at her feet. Sakura looked to Neji and Tenten and waved. Neji was confused. Tenten grabbed Neji's arms and pulled him out of the room, shutting the door.

She took a deep breath and picked her hand up, placing it on her neck. "Sakura?" I asked.

"Sa…" She sighed. She didn't have enough chakra to.

"It's alright. It was my fault all this time. I should have said good-bye and then I would have known that you'd be okay, be there with me, and our child." I said looking at the baby boy.

"Mhm." She said smiling and nodding.

"I'm sorry." I pulled her to my chest and hugged her careful of the baby. "You did so much for me, it's my fault you were hurt, and you can't talk. It's my fault that you had to deal with being pregnant by yourself all this time. It's my fault for not thinking about it enough… there would have been a funeral and I would have gone. I was being stupid. I should have known but I didn't."

"Na…me…" She said looking at the baby.

"Taro." I told her. She smiled and smiled.

"Ta… ro." She can speak; it just hurts.

"You don't have to speak Sakura. I understand but I just wish I could heal you." She shook her head. "You don't want to talk?" She sighed. She grabbed my hand and placed it on her neck where the scar was. She closed her eyes. I felt my chakra leaving my body. She was using her med Nin abilities to use my chakra to heal herself.

"Than…ks." She said with a smile.

"Sakura." I said hugging her close to me, around the baby of course.

"I didn't want to go get you. I wanted you to heal from the loss. Like last time. I knew you'd come out eventually, because of him." She said referring to the baby.

"Yeah, thanks to him." I said smiling at him. She stood up and walked to a small cradle in the room, laying the baby down.

"I love you and I was so sad. I thought you were gone." I said hugging her so tight to me.

"Sasuke. I love you too." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Please forgive me."

"I already have." She said.

"You saved my clan twice and me countless times. You tried to protect me and you got hurt but this time it wasn't emotionally, it was physically."

"It's alright, it was worth. I wish I would have known that there was a limit to going back in time because I couldn't save the rest of your clan… I'm sorry."

"You did as much as you can and more than anyone else ever could. You have always given me the best gifts in the world, my clan last year and this beautiful boy this year. I love you so much and thank you so much. You're amazing." I said holding her. "I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"It's alright. Everything will be fine again, right?" She asked.

"If Konoha forgives me." I said.

"They will… promise." She went to the crib and picked up the baby leaving the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To let you be forgiven." She answered.

"Why now?"

"It's your birthday, you shouldn't be unhappy. By the way, Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun." I smiled. That's what I meant when I said all good things happen on the 23 of July, my birthday.

The End! – It seriously is the end. 12:08 on Tuesday, February 20, 2007


End file.
